Emerald meets Amber
by sweet-captor
Summary: Sakura was in love with Eriol 5 years ago. They meet again at Hong Kong university will love rekindle, or will those amber eyes she feels staring at her trap her intrest.
1. Pilot

a/n : I don't own the Characters but I do own the idea..... as far as I know..... did someone put the random page of writing in my room I wonder......hmmm

In this story there is no magic, like so many stories. Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun have never met. Sakura-chan knows Eriol-kun, Mizuki-sensei and Tomoyo-chan. Italics are flashbacks.

Prologue

Sakura laid on her bed and thought of the man she once loved. Maybe she still did in some twisted way. But how could she. He left 5 years ago during middle school, and never contacted her since.

_Sakura ran to the park. Eriol had called her and told her that he had something important to tell her. When she arrived he was leaning on the bridge looking at the water. There was a trace of the happy boy he was, and if you would take a closer look you could swear he had been crying._

_"Eriol-kun are you okay?" He shook his hair and few tears slid down he's cheeks. "What's wrong?" Sakura leaned next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder._

_Eriol looked at her. "I have to return to England. Kiho-san got hit by a car, they can't say for sure if she'll make it, I have to go help her." A few more tears fell from his sapphire eyes._

_Sakura's eyes began to mirror Eriol's, Mizuki-sensei was like family to her. After being her teacher and Touya's it didn't seem right for her to be hurt in such a severe way. They hugged each other tightly, sharing silent tears. Sakura was the first to speak up. "Have you told Tomoyo-chan?" _

_He shook his head "I haven't been able to reach her." He sighed "I left her a message. It seems like a sad way to say goodbye but her being in Tokyo this week. There is nothing else I can do."_

_After a few more hugs and Sakura agreeing to take him to the airport the next day they parted ways. She couldn't remember much of her day after that. The news was still sinking in, she told Touya what had happened and spent the rest of the evening in her room._

_The next day, she went with Eriol to the airport like she had promised, not really caring if she missed school or not. In the car, similar to the day before, Sakura was the first one to break the silence. "Eriol can I tell you something before you leave?" She looked at him nervously. He nodded in encouragement. "Ever since you came from England, I've been very happy to know you. You've made my days just that much brighter. Though I've realized recently, I like you more then friends like each other. I just wanted you to know, I want you to have a happy life in England." She smiled at him._

_"Thank you, Sakura. I regret that I can't return the feelings you have for me. I have someone else I love. You have been a very good friend and I wish you happiness in your future." He smiled softly at her._

_The rest of the trip was quiet. Sakura opened the trunk for Eriol. "I'll leave you unload and grab another Taxi home." They hugged tightly for maybe the last time. They stayed like that a little longer then they should have. "We better let go now, or we might never let go."_

_They pulled away from each other. "Sakura-chan, my only wish for you is to live your life to the fullest." He smiled and began to unload. She grabbed a taxi and headed back home looking back on him for the last time._

Since that day Sakura hadn't heard from Eriol. Not a phone call, not a letter. It's probably better this way. Well no point lingering on the past. Today was her last day before she left to Hong Kong university. She wouldn't be returning till the following summer. She wasn't going to waste her finally day with her family.

She didn't know maybe she would find some one new. Tomoyo had told her so many years ago "Everyone has someone that they will love for the rest of their life."She smiled softly at the memory. She was determined to enjoy herself in Hong Kong, fall in love, even get hurt. She wasn't dense she knew where there was love there was lost and hurt. She would make the best of her time there and enjoy the rest of her time here.

She finished packing and went down stairs to have the last family dinner in a while.

Syaoran was training hard in his back yard. He would be going to school in a week, Hong Kong university. Most people would be happy to go to that university, but for him it was just filled with common folks who would want to be with him for his money. Everyone in Hong Kong knew the Li family name.

"Xiao Lang, come here we need to talk about university." His mother told him from the deck.

Placing his sword down and making his way to her he sat across from her. His mother never really treated him like a child, but more like an equal. "There is something you wanted to discuss about school. Have we not gone over everything?" He leaned back in the chair. He was glad his sisters had gone shopping. The house was peaceful for once.

"I wanted to discuss more about finding you a suitable bride at that school then school itself." Syaoran sighed softly "Now Xiao Lang I know most men at your age are not trying to procure a bride, but you must remember you are going to be the Li Clan head and one needs a bride. Once you have your degree in three years you will go through the ceremony, and you must be wed before that." she leaned back in her chair. "I'm sure you could find a nice foreigner who doesn't know the family name. Whom ever you do pick you will have my support."

"I understand mother. It's just hard being 18 and being told you need a wife."

"I truly understand. I was married at 20 after all to your father." she smiled and stood "continue training I didn't mean to interrupt." She disappeared back into the house. Syaoran was still trying to process the news of 3 years to find suitable for marriage. It was going to be a long three years.

TBC.....maybe if ppl like it

A/N : If you like this story simply write a review. I'll decide in a weeks time whether to continue with a second chapter... which will be longer. After all this is just a pilot.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N : Since a few people seem interested in this story I'll try my best to write the best story I can. Please be kind with me * bows * (For the people that don't know. It's a saying in japan kind of thanking them and placing your happiness in their hands.)

Chapter 1

Sakura woke up and dreaded the coming day. Today she would leave to Hong Kong for the coming school year. School didn't start for another week so she would have time to adjust to her surrounding and to get her books.

Making her way out of bed she got ready for her flight. She had finished packing her clothes the night before. She had left out one outfit that Tomoyo claimed she looked the best in. Though she was sure Tomoyo would say that about any of her outfits.

After getting dressed she made her way downstairs. The house seemed to have a somber aura. Her father was sad to be seeing her leave. He had always assumed that Touya would be the first to leave home, possibly to move in with Yukito.

Sakura sat at the table for breakfast. "Good morning" she forced a smile, she should have thought of the effect of her leaving before she applied to Hong Kong university. "My flight is at 12:30 so I should be there for 11. They said it would be a good idea to be there an hour and a half before the flight."

Touya smiled "It is so like you. You're leaving for a leave a year and you're still so energetic" Though he teased his sister, he still loved her very much. "Yukito asked me to give you this." he pushed a small present over to her. "he's sorry he can't make it, he has work when you're leaving."

She nodded and opened the box, it held a beautiful necklace. The pendent had a picture of a sun and moon on it. They were connected on one side "Tell Yukito thank you for me." She put it on and smiled.

The mood seemed to lift a little more, though it quickly came time to leave. They all filed into the car and silence engulfed them. The hard part was about to start.

Sakura got out of the car, collected her luggage, and made her way to the gates. She hugged her friends who had come to send her off as well as her family. "I'm going to miss all of you." She hugged her father really tight "I'll miss you otou-san".After a few moments, She forcefully pulled herself away from her father, "I'll e-mail you when I get to my apartment." she smiled, "And I'll check my e-mails so you can bug me about eating properly."

She hugged her brother, something that they never do. "Bye oni-chan. Remember to tell Yukito-san thank you." Though they always fought she didn't want to leave her brother. She would really miss their sibling rivalry.

"Just keep in touch, kaijuu." he laughed softly as she pouted. "Don't worry I'll miss you, and all the noise you make in the morning." He patted her back softly. "To bad Yukito couldn't send you off. I'll give him your message."

"I'll miss you to. Even then kaijuu comment." She smiled up at him. Ok so she never got that wish of getting as large as a telephone pole and squashing him, but that's alright she knew he loved her, in his own special way. She pulled away and turned to her long time friend.

Tomoyo was already crying her eyes out and Sakura wasn't even out of the country yet, heck she wasn't even through the gate. She grabbed Sakura and cried into her blouse. "I'm loosing my kawaii model and my best friend. It's not fair. Why did you apply to Hong Kong university anyways. You know it's to far....." she went on and on and on. She assumed Tomoyo knew she was rambling, but she couldn't stop her. She had been like this for the last week. When Sakura had told her that the flight was finalized, and she informed her the time and date Tomoyo had insisted on them not being apart for to long..

"Tomoyo, as I've been telling you all week. I need to go there, they have ancient translation program over at Hong Kong university, they don't have it here." She hugged her friend tightly "It's not like it's good bye. It's more like see you next summer." She smiled "Now I have to go Tomoyo. Also thank your mother for the apartment that she's lending me. She didn't have to but it's nice to not have to worry about rent."

Tomoyo smiled "Mother bought that place years ago. We're barely ever there anymore. When we are we're only visiting the Li's. You're going to have to clean it up a bit but everything is there." She pulled away "Now go before I abduct you and not allow you to go to Hong Kong. Oh yeah! The butler of the Li's is picking you up. His name's Wei. They are doing use a favour."

She smiled, trying to ignore her blurring vision."thank you" She looked once more at her family and friends and walked to the gate to checked in. This would be that last time for a year that she would see this place. Once checked in and passed through security, she realized that she would have to do this once a year, every year, for 3 years. She sighed, she wasn't sure that she could handle doing this routine for so long.

She sat beside the gate and waited for her plane to start boarding. That was not for another hour. Really what was the point of being here an hour and a half early if bag check, and customs only took 30 minutes. She sighed softly, it must be a slow day. Which is odd for it being a friday.

She wandered over to the stand selling drinks and bought Mr. Coffee, a cold coffee beverage. She retured to her seat and observed her surroundings. The airport bustled with movement, passengers from all back grounds trying to get to where they want to go. She caught sight of a family and she turned away, the thought of her family came to mind. Them laughing together in the morning, going to the Nadishiko festival together. She missed them already and she wasn't even out of the airport. She couldn't help but this what would it be like when she was there.

She had been warned by the academic adviser that homesickness was very possible, a lot of students couldn't handle more then a semester. Though at the time she though nothing of it, though now she was feeling it and it was only the beginning. She leaned back in that awful plastic chair and remembered asking her oka-san whether or not she missed them when she travelled around on business.

Her oka-san was a model, and would leave for months at a time just for photo shoots. She would always keep in touch, but Sakura would always miss her. When she was back, which was mainly in the summer, she would tutor children on how to play the piano. Pinao was her second love, she took her time to teach the children.

He mother always answered the question by "Yes, I always miss you. More so when I see a family and I end up thinking of my own." She would smile as well, then they would continue what ever they were doing before.

She was also the reason she met Tomoyo. Her mother would model for Tomoyo's mother company all the time, though after her mother died Sonomi sold the company and started selling toys. In the end, Tomoyo-chan had picked up her mothers nack for making clothes and Sakura got stuck modelling them for her. She didn't want to think of how many photo albums and video cassettes Tomoyo had of her in the multitude of different outfits that she had created in the past 10 years that they've known each other.

Ever since Tomoyo had been allowed to touch a sewing machine she would make Sakura costumes. For any occasion she could think of, whether it be a date, Halloween, or a play, Tomoyo was always the one to make the costumes. Sometimes she would just make some fun or a day out.

"We would like to commence the boarding process for flight A129 Tokyo to Hong Kong. Would all passengers please report to the gate. We would like to commence the boarding process for flight A129 Tokyo to Hong Kong. Would all passengers please report to the gate."

This announcement startled Sakura out of her trance like state. She gathered her carry on and went to the gate. "We would like to board rows 18 to 23. Would those passengers please enter the gate. We would like to board rows 18 to 23. Would those passengers please enter the gate." She looked down at her ticket, Row 21. She made her way to the gate and presented her ticket and her passport.

"Thank you and enjoy your flight." Sakura nodded to the flight attendant. She entered the plane and quickly found her seat. She knew she would not enjoy her flight, she looked out the window.

Well the flight was uneventful, other then the older lady who fell asleep on her shoulder half way through the flight. Other then that it was alright. Sakura was thankful that she brought a book to read, anything to distract her mind from then impending loneliness.

She stepped out of the plane and went through customs, this time it was a nightmare. After an hour and a half she got to the exit. Now she understood why people came so early. Tomoyo had told her that someone was going to pick her up, something about a friend of the family. He was actually the butler of the friends of the family, Wei she thought. She made her way to the exit. "Wei better know where the apartment is because I have no idea." she mumbled to herself.

Over at the Li's residence, Syaoran was training in the yard when his mother came out. "Have you seen Wei? I need to send him off to pick up the girl Sonomi's lending her apartment to."

Syaoran looked at his mother. "The fashion designer." his mother nodded "Oh... Wei went inside to get something to drink. Check in the kitchen."

Yelan nodded and continued her search. Syaoran held a position with the sword barely touching his finger. He couldn't understand why his mother was so worried. It was Wei after all. He was trying very hard to concentrated when all of a sudden "Xiao Lang" his mother yelled.

Syaoran jumped and as he did he cut his finger. "Ittaa" he put his now injured finger in his mouth and head into the house to see what his mother wanted. "What moder?" he said around his finger. He made his way to the first aid kit in the kitchen and found a bandage.

"I can't find Wei and the poor girl is going to be landing any minute." He wrapped in finger. "what happened to your finger? Oh, never mind. What to do?" she was pacing in circles.

"Did you try and call him on his cellphone. He's probably on route, you know how Wei is, you tell him something and 6 months later he still remembers it, even if it is the most trivial thing in the world." He finished and looked pointedly at his mother. She seemed to care more about this girl then her son right now.

"You right." She picked up the phone and dialled Wei's number after a few seconds he answered "Wei where are you?"

"I am on route to pick up Kinomoto-sama from the airport like you asked of 3 weeks ago." Wei replied. She still wanted to laugh each time Yelan stressed out and he was already doing what was causing the stress.

"I should know never to worry about you." She let out a relieved sigh. "My son is right you do remember everything."

"Arigatou Yelan-sama. I must leave you I am driving." Wei smiled in amusement, thankfully Yelan couldn't see it. She always amused him so.

"Yes yes of course. Thank you again Wei. Ja ne."

"Ja ne Yelan-sama." And with that they hung up

Yelan turned to her son"You're right Syaoran. Wei even remembered the poor girls name. Kinomoto-chan. That reminds me of someone. Nah." She place a finger under her chin and contemplated the concept a little while longer.

Syaoran made his way out of the room. For being such a strict parent that his mother was, and is still a little of a flake, especially when it came to remembering peoples names. He wondered what type of girl Kinomoto-chan was. Since she's friend with the Daidouji's she must be from the upper class. He sighed, if he meet her she would probably be after his money. The upper class seemed to be worst at the then the lower class.

His finger throbbed, it didn't look like he was going to be able to get anymore training done today. Might as well pack, after all he was moving into an apartment closer to school as of tomorrow. He still has barely packed a thing, like his books, his games. He sighed. It was friday evening, and tomorrow afternoon would be moving day for him.

Well it looks like it's a good time to start. He loved it when he could move out for during the week and just relax. When he came back on the week ends it made his family seem just that much better. It's not like he hated his sisters or Meling, but it is nice to get out of the house.

His thoughts landed on that girl, she was 2000 miles away from home, with no family to see. Sure she could talk to them, but it wan't the same. He sighed, he knew he was just a big softy at heart, even though he tried to act tough. Maybe he could just befriend the girl, nothing had to come of it. Though he was sure his mother would try. He had tried to tell her once "You don't need a marriage proposal to become friends" not that she listened. He made up his mind. Tomorrow afternoon, after he got everything into his temporary housing, he'll go over the the Daidouji's and greet her. No harm could come from that. After all Daidouji-chan always had a great choice of friends.

Wei arrived at the airport and held a sign reading "Lift for Kinomoto-chan" He waited. About 30 minutes later a cute girl came over. "Ano... are you Wei-san?" He smiled softly at her shyness.

He nodded "Yes. You must be Kinomoto-sama." Wei wanted to laugh at the shocked look on the girl's face. Obviously she didn't come from a rich family if she was not use to people calling her master. Though she looked awfully familiar, as if he'd seen her before.

"Sakura is fine." she managed to get out after a pregnant pause. "Do you know where the apartment is? Because they seemed to have omitted that part when we were having our discussion last night." She blushed a little as Wei started to load her bags. She wanted to help but she was unsure about all of it. Being picked up at the airport in a limo, being called sama. This was all very awkward for her.

"Yes, I do know where it is. It's the same apartment block where Syaoran-sama will be staying during the school week." he finished and closed the trunk. "Don't worry it is a very nice area." he opened the door for her. "If you would like I could give you the tour of the district." He bowed a little as she stood at the door.

"Oh no you don't have to do that. Already you've picked me up in a limo. You've placed my luggage in the trunk. I don't want to inconvenience you anymore then I already have." Sakura slid in. Even though she had practice with Tomoyo's servants she was never one-on-one with them.

"As you wish, Sakura-sama." He closed the door. Even though Wei said that he couldn't help but point out a grocery store near the apartments and a little restaurant district. He liked the girl immensely so he felt like her should. With in 40 minutes they were at the apartment. Before Sakura could open her door it was already being opened for her.

She blinked a few times. "Nani?.... How do you get from the driver's seat to here so quickly?" she looked utterly confused.

"Trying being a butler, Sakura-sama. Then you'll find out." he smiled softly. "Welcome to your house for the school year." he bowed a little as she stepped out. Within a few minutes of Sakura looking through her entire purse she finally found the key to let they into the apartment. Wei had already brought up her luggage.

"Thank you for bringing my luggage up Wei. You have been much help." she smiled and bowed to him. He remained straight faced, no one out side of the Li family had ever bowed to him.

"It has been a privilege taking care of you, Sakura-sama." he bowed to her. He gave her a little white business card. "I have been instructed to give you this. Yelan-sama has also indicate me to tell you that if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call. After all a friend of the Daidouji's is a friend of ours." He bowed once more. "I must take my leave. I must assure that the young master is ready for the move tomorrow. I will drop by again tomorrow to make sure you have settled in nicely." he turned to leave, to let the girl unpack.

"Thank you Wei. I will see you tomorrow" she smiled and waved him off. Well maybe she could make friends with the boy who was moving in tomorrow. There is something about friends that will make you forget how lonely one could become. Also Wei had been so kind. She may call and invite Yelan over for tea to thank her for the use of her butler.

She smiled and started to explore the 3 room apartment. All the rooms were Japanese inspired, though she guessed it was purely for luxury reasons. After all if you're use to something and you rich enough, why not just have it. At least that was Sonomi's point of view, and Tomoyo's as well. Like mother like daughter.

She finally wandered into the bedroom. There was a large bed in the middle of the room, bad night sleeps didn't look possible in this room. She opened the closet and it was full of Tomoyo's outfits, all of which she had never seen before. Maybe staying in Hong Kong wouldn't be so bad after all.

TBC.....

A/N : I have a blank on how Sakura's and Li's meeting for the first time go so here are some options and tell me what you think :

a) they should hit it off as really good friends

b) Syaoran has a stupid idea of her being a goal digger after Wei tells him she's not rich.

c) they are a little awkward around each other like in CCS:movie 2 the sealed card

Simply write a review and tell me what you would like to see. The problem about being a writer... you can't decide.

Arigatou gozamasu for reading


	3. Chapter 2

A/N : After several suggestions from reviewers I've come up with this chapters. I'm sorry if your suggestion wasn't used, but I have to weed them down to something I feel like I can write properly. Arigatou. * bows * This chapter consists of a little more character building. Oh yeah, also I've never been to Hong Kong, so I'm basing it on the only big city I know, Montreal. I'm sure it's a lot more crowded then MTL.

Disclaimer: two chapters late and I still don't own it.

Chapter 2

Wei walked into the house after dropping Sakura off, and Yelan was waiting for him. "So how was she? Was she as cute as Sonomi said?" She was acting all dreamy. Not that Wei could blame her, she was always fond of cute girls.

He smiled softly at Yelan. "Sakura-sama is quite cute, and very polite." He removed his coat and put in the closet. "I've given her a quick tour of the area around the apartment." he started to change his shoes. "I gave her your numbers like you wish, Yelan-sama. I wouldn't be surprised if she calls you to thank you for my services."

She smiled "Good. I want her to feel as at home as possible. I know how hard it is being away from home." She leaned on the wall, she smiled while watching the man before her. He had brought up her husband since elementary school, and then herself from middle school when their engagement had be finalized. Wei had always been a very kind man, she loved him like a father. She was so happy when he agreed to stay with the family and raise her children. He became the surrogate father for Syaoran.

Syaoran's father passed away when he was only 3. There isn't much that he knows about him. Only that he was a kind and gentile leader of the Li clan. One day soon Syaoran himself would take over Yelan's temporary position, and he will become the rightful leader of the clan. She would be both proud and sad when that day came.

When that day occurred he will also be married and that woman would take over her role to nurture and care for Syaoran. She suspected that even his sisters dreaded that coming chapter in his life. Though he will always be their younger brother and her son, no one would take that away from them.

While untying his shoes he noticed the Yelan was lost in thought again, it happened quite often now a days. He stood and handed her a little piece of paper. "This is from Tomoyo-sama, apparently it's Sakura's e-mail address." This snapped Yelan out of her thoughts "In case you wanted to contact her." She took it. "She really loves that girl, and wants to make sure she's alright." He walked passed her. "I'm going to make sure Syaoran-sama has all of his things packed." Wei made his way to Syaoran's room and sure enough he was struggling with his suit cases.

She smiled, and looked down at the paper Wei gave her. "I'll send her a little message" She went up stairs and passed Syaoran's room and paused to listen to her two favourite men prepare for Syaoran's move. She peeked through the slightly opened door.

Wei walked further into Syaoran's room. "Are you having difficulty with you clothes, Syaoran-sama?" He smiled at the young man and made his way to the suit case. "Shall I help you?"

"Please" Syaoran looked relieved that he wasn't the one to fit his clothes into his suit case. "You know I no good at packing."

"Alright but you're going to need to fold the shirts like this." He demonstrates a ¾ fold. Which is basically bringing the shoulders to the centre of the shirt.

"Sure I can do that." Syaoran repeated what was shown to him.

Syaoran was folding some of his clothes, preparing them for Wei. "How do you fit as much as you do in a suitcase Wei?" He was watching Wei put his clothes in a suitcase for him. No matter how many times he watched him it still amazed him how much he could fit.

"It's just the simple act of rolling them tightly, so they take up less room." He smiled at the young man. "You don't have to worry about this. You have me, and when I'm gone you'll have your wife."

"Don't talk like that Wei. You're still young, you're going to be stuck with me for a very long time." he focused on folding his clothes, and refused to look at Wei. He knew that Wei was getting on with age. Though Syaoran had never asked, he was sure Wei must be nearing 70, though no one would never guess it and he was as active as he was when Syaoran was born. After all he's the one that taught him martial arts.

"Yes, Syaoran-sama." He smiled and continued his task. He didn't want to think about it either, though he knew it was coming, though he would enjoy all of his time with Syaoran and the Li family. All he wished for was to see Syaoran marry a nice firl, whom he loved dearly and she loved him back as well.

Yelan smiled and slipped into her office and opened up her e-mail. She quickly typed out her message to Sakura. It was basically thanking her for her kindness to Wei and welcoming her to Hong Kong. She signed her name, sent it, and signed off. One second, did Sakura know Chinese? She'd find out in the morning. If Sakura couldn't read Chinese she'll have quite a shock tomorrow morning.

The sun rose, a peaceful day was blooming in Hong Kong. Sakura woke up and stretched, she didn't go to bed till late because she had been talking with Tomoyo, who apparently missed her like crazy already., and had insisted on talking via web cam.

She slipped out of bed and made her way to her laptop that was on her desk. She checked her e-mails quickly, she had 3 new ones. One from Sonomi asking her if she liked the apartment, she quickly responded that she in fact loved the apartment, and thanked her again for lending it to her. The second was from her father, it was reminding her to eat, and to get the groceries. She smiled and responded with a quick "yes father, I'll even look for a job, I didn't get a job permit for no reason".

She looked over the third one, it wasn't an e-mail that she recognized. She opened it and she was shocked, the characters were Chinese and she scrolled down and saw the signature as Yelan Li. She smiled and started to read the e-mail. It took some time to finish because she didn't get much practice reading Chinese ever since she finished the courses. She started typing her response, she thanked her for the pick up and she invited her over the following day for tea. She finally sent it off after making sure she didn't make any mistakes.

Sakura got dressed and made her way out of the house with her purse and a folder with a few resumes so she could look for a job while shopping for groceries. She made sure that she had the list that she had made the night before. She locked the door.

Syaoran had finished his morning practice in the. He walked into the house to see Meilin relaxing on the couch with her book. "Good morning Xiao-Lang." she smiled "Go get cleaned up. You stink." she smiled softly then returned to her book.

"Why you look lovely and well rested too Meilin." Syaoran smirked and walked to his room. Meilin and he use to be engaged but that was annulled when she met this man, whom no one's met, on the main land. She fell in love with him. She was nervous about telling Syaoran about it but he had been more then happy to agree to the annulment of their wedding. Though he loved her as a sister, it would just be weird marrying someone of the same blood line, and someone you grew up with.

Once he was out of the shower and dressed, he went in search for Wei. It ended up not being that hard to find him, he was just arriving from dropping his mother off at one of her many meetings. "Wei!" Syaoran ran towards him. "Could we go to that coffee shop that my mother loves so much?"

Syaoran realized in that moment that he should probably treat Wei more like a butler then a guardian. He couldn't help it, his earliest memories are of Wei, he had raised him after his father's passing. He was going to need to find a girl who wouldn't treat him as such.

Wei smiled, Syaoran seemed to be acting like a little child rather then a 20 year old man. "You want to get something for your mother before you leave?" he smiled at the love this young man showed for his mother.

"Yeah. I know I'm not going all that far but I still feel bad about leaving for the week. Even though my apartment is only about a 30 minute drive from here, I won't be seeing her every day like we're use to." he didn't know if that made any sense but to him it did and apparently to Wei it did as well.

"Alright." he ushered the young man to the door. "If we hurry we'll be able to pick Yelan-sama up from the meeting with the treats." he smiled as Syaoran nodded. He smiled while opening the car door. Off to the cafe that was near the apartment.

Sakura made her way to the little grocery store that Wei had pointed out the night before, which she was thankful that he had. She managed to pick up everything that she put on her list. When she was in line, she noticed there was a help wanted sign near the cash. While paying she gave the cashier her resume and bid him a good day.

She wandered around a little bit and fell onto a street that reminded her of a street near her house in Japan. Beautiful trees bordered the street and she walked down the middle. It hit her that she had forgotten her roller blades at him, she'll have to buy a pair. She started to think about her friends and family. She smiled, she'd see them soon. She sent all of them e-mails when she landed the night before. After a little while she stopped someone "Excuse me. Is there a coffee shop near by?"

"Yes of course. Right over there." they pointed a little further down the street.

"Thank you." she bowed to them continued walking in the same direction she had previously been walking. She found the café fairly easily.

It was a quaint little place, it had a few chairs set up just outside the window that people could sit out side as well as in. It was European based design, and seemed to attract quite a few people. She stood in line and looked over her choice, not really recognizing anything on the menu. She got to cash and ordered a Moka, whatever that was. She also managed to drop off another resume.

She received her drink and thanked the person behind the counter. She managed to get one sip of it before knocking into someone as she exited the store. "Hoe" She jumped back and the coffee narrowly missed hitting her clothes and landed on the ground. Apparently, the man who knocked into her had the same idea, both of them were unscathed.

"Watch where you're going" Syaoran yelled at the woman who just bumped into him. Though he couldn't tell who's fault it had actually been. She almost dropped her coffee on him, that's what got to him.

"I could say the same to you, after all I'm just walking out of the coffee shop." Sakura sighed softly while looking at the coffee. She really disliked this man right now "I just got that too, arg." she spun in place and walked back into the coffee shop with him following her.

"Well it's not my fault you dropped your coffee." Syaoran followed the strange girl. She had an accent that he couldn't place.

"It was either drop it or wear it. I don't know about you but I'm not too fond of coffee stains." She ordered a new coffee and went to pay but he stopped her and handed the cashier the money.

"I'm not doing this because I like you. I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do and I'm a gentalman." He placed his order and paid. Sakura was still dumbfounded when they both received their orders. "Just be careful with this coffee." he grinned and left. Half of the girls in the store swooned over his smile, Sakura just left, not knowing what to think of that man who managed to infuriate her.

Syaoran slid into the car with the coffees and muffins. He had just buckled up when Wei pulled away from the store. "I'm just soo UGGGG." he rubbed his face with his free hand.

"Did something happen in the store Syaoran-sama?" Wei glanced at Syaoran through the rear view mirror. There were very few things that would get him like this. Mainly his four older sisters and Meilin, Since, to his knowledge, none of them were in the shop and this time a very rare event had happened. This rare event was Syaoran getting flustered over a complete stranger, weirder things had happened just not to Syaoran. No person had ever gotten under kis skin like his family did.

"This girl bumped into me, then almost spilled all of her coffee on me. Also right after that, she forces me to buy her a new one." Syaoran vented at Wei. He didn't know why he was so upset,it was just coffee but he just was. "The audacity of that girl, that's probably how she hooks up with guys, by dropping coffee all over them."

Wei laughed at the young master "So Syaoran-sama is flustered over some girl. Not just any girl, a stranger at that. I never though it would happen." Wei laughed softly in the drivers seat. This was very amusing to watch, a flustered Syaoran trying to get his words out.

"I-i-i am not flustered." he countered bringing a slight pout to his mouth. "I'm more annoyed then anything else." he looked out the window. Yes, annoyed that's what he was. No stranger could fluster him, much less that girl. He's had to face people much more powerful then her and they had merely annoyed him.

"What ever you say Syaoran-sama." Wei continued to smile. "We'll be picking Yelan-sama up in about 20 minutes to you can relax back there until then." Wei allowed Syaoran to continue his illusion of annoyance.

Sakura got home and checked her e-mails, no new messages. She put her groceries away into the fridge. She left out some chicken, celery, onions, peppers, and rice. She started to prepare the rice and the chop up the chicken into manageable pieces.

She tried desperately to focus on the task at hand but the image of the boy kept popping into her mind. She wasn't sure why but she was a little drawn to him. She had to admit he was very cute, very annoying but cute none the less. She sighed, his attitude needing some adjusting as well, he had a superiority complex. "Stop thinking about him and focus on making food." She started on the vegetables and forced herself to focus.

She managed to finish cooking everything and not burn any of it because of her thoughts jumping all over the place. She was finding it really hard to focus because, she was missing everyone and had already met some one she disliked. It was only 11 am. She still had another half day to get through and she was meeting Li-kun today, she hoped her would be nicer then the man this morning.

She couldn't wait to see Wei, after all he had been so kind. She had even bought some ingredents to make cookies for him as thanks. She would make those after eating her brunch. She wouldn't tell her father about her meal, after all rice, chicken, and a few vegetables isn't a well balanced meal in his book, and he would be on her back.

Sakura began to make the cookies and wondered when Li-kun would be moving in. She knew she had enough time to bake them, but she didn't know whether or not they would have time to cool. She started to hum while backing.

Syaoran and Wei waited for his mother outside of the high rise. The meeting was finished but they always stuck around to talk a little amongst themselves. That was when the make plans and went out for coffee. With in a few moments his mother emerged and headed towards the car. Her smiled widened when she saw her son leaning on the car door holding the two coffees they had gotten. Wei had called eofre hand to warn her not to make any plan with her friends.

"Xiao lang." she smiled and walked over to him. She had to keep her level headed personality just a little longer, well until she got in the car. Many people know her as a level headed woman and they wouldn't believe how she acted at home.

"Coffee from your favourite café." He smiled softly and handed one to her. "There are muffins in the car. I thought it might be a nice surprise." He really loved surprising his mother with treats. She worked so hard since his father's passing to fill his shoes as leader, soon she wouldn't have to deal with that pressure anymore.

Yelan took the coffee "Thank you Xiao Lang, that's very sweet of you." She took a sip "And, you remembered how I like it as well." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She chuckled softly as she watched him flush red in embarrassment. "Now now, you're still my son, and everyone here knows it."

"I know mom but, I'm still a grown adult, I'm sure your mother doesn't still do that in public." He was really embarrassed, he loved his mom but he was still an adult. What is this exchange changes their view of him later.

"In fact it she still does, and it embarrasses me every time" She smiles "Though it doesn't mean that I don't enjoy doing it to you." She slid into the car and left enough room for him to get in. "There is something amusing about embarrassing your child."

He slid into the car after his mother and Wei closed the door. "How was the meeting?" They talked for the entire ride home. A little about the meeting, a little about the move. They just wanted to enjoy each others company.

When they arrived home, Yelan looked at her son. "I hope you're ready for the move after lunch." She was sad to see her son leave but it would do him good.

"Yes mother." he smiled and placed the remaining muffins on the counter. "What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Surprise me. I'm going to change into something more suitable for around the house." She smiled and went up stairs to change.

While Yelan was up stairs she decided to check her e-mails. She was hoping for a reply from Sakura. She wasn't sure if she would get a full message. When she opened the e-mail she was surprised to find a full message typed in Chinese. The message included and invitation for tea tomorrow. Obviously she sent her acceptance and returned down stairs to eat.

By 1 o'clock everyone was finished eating and readying for the move. "Xiao Lang, go get your suit cases ready we'll be leaving soon."

"Yes mother." He went up stairs and gathered his the last suit cases. He noticed that some one had already brought the rest of the boxes down. Probably Wei, he was always doing to much stuff for him. Sometimes he worried about Wei hurting himself. He smiled and returned down stairs. "This is the last of it. It looks like Wei beat me to it." He smiled softly

"Alright lets go." She had a bounce in her step just thinking about the girl. "I really want to meet Sakura." She smiles and made her way to the car. Leaving Syaoran to follow behind.

"I hope she's better then the girl this morning." He grimaced and put his bags in the trunk. He slid into the car next to his mother. The drive was quiet, he was trying to relax. He was a little nervous about meeting Sakura. With in no time the car pulled up to the apartment.

Syaoran got out of the car followed closely by his mother. "Alright lets get this stuff unpacked." she smiled and lifted a few boxes. Both Syaoran and Wei followed her lead. With in only a few trips they were done. His mother seemed even more determined to get him settled. "Lets clean this place up." She smiled, and started to woll up her sleees.

"You don't have to mother. Give me the rest of the day and it'll be cleaned up." He tried to reassure her. He knew she wanted to meet Sakura. "Go meet Sakura and I'll stay here and clean."

"I will do no such thing. I will help you clean this apartment." Yelan suddenly had an idea. "How about we go greet Sakura and then start the cleaning. It's better to greet her while clean then greet her when we're all dirty."

Wei nodded " That is a very good idea Yelan-sama. Let's go do that right away."

Syaoran looked between the two of them, and was certain that they thrived off of how uncomfortable he became. He could only nod in agreement, after all it was 2-to-1 so they won fair and square.

"Great, lets go." They filed out of the apartment and made their way down the hall. Yelan raised her hand and knocked on the door.

Sakura was placing the cookies on a plate when a knock came from the door. She became very nervous, as she made her way to the door to answer it.

When she opened the door she was greeted by Wei, a very beautiful woman and a young man that looked oddly familiar.

TBC

A/N : I hoped you liked it.... ohh.... I get to write the second meeting. I think we can all see what's to come. Thank you again for all of your ideas. I'll work on this story to the best of my abilities. Enjoy the rest of your day.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N : Yeah I managed to keep the deadline I gave myself. It's a little weird forcing myself to work so hard outside of Uni. I hope you enjoy this chapter like you did the last one. Arigatou gozamasu * bow *

I'd like to thank hazel_eyes_02 and AngelEmCuti, they've been with me as reader since the beginning and have reviewed. I would like to the Michiko14anime who also reviewed on the last chapter.

Disclaimer: you guessed it. I still don't own the characters. CLAMP does.

Chapter 3

Yelan smiled widely, "You must be Sakura-chan" she hugged her as one might a familiar, throwing Sakura off guard. "My name is Li Yelan, we've exchanged e-mails. I hope you don't mind me coming by today" She pulled away and looked over the girl from head to toe. "You are just as cute as Sonomi said you would be." she squealed happily

"Nice to meet you Yelan-san. My name's Kinomoto Sakura" She was a little unsure on how to proceed after being hugged, she took the formal way out.

"Oh right introductions. You remember Wei from last night, he had only kind words about you, and this is my son, Syaoran." She stepped aside allowing both of them to see each other clearly. Though it didn't go as she planed.

The two young adults stared at each other and the blinked rapidly almost in sync. Before either Yelan or Wei knew it, they had to cover their ears. "EEEEHHHHH!!!!! YOU!!!." they were pointing at each other. The both looked like they've seen ghosts.

Yelan and Wei looked at each other, and then at the children, utterly perplexed. "You two know each other already?" Yelan asked innocently. She didn't remember an event today involving a girl...unless.

"Yeah, we have. She's the girl from this morning whom attempted to pour her coffee all over me." Syaoran was nearly yelling at his mother. "and forced me to get another coffee."

"Well that's rich. As I recall you're the one who bumped into me. I was just minding my business and leaving the cafe and then suddenly you appear out of no where. Then you blame me. That's just rich." she turned her back on him. "also i didn't force you to do anything. You're the one who forced yourself to buy it. I was willing to pay for another."

Wei and Yelan began to laugh at the pair. Whom in returned just stared at them. The younger pair looked at each other and then quickly joined in with the laughter which seemed to lighten the mood. After a few minutes of laughing they quieted down.

"I made so cookies earlier today. Would you like to come in for a cup of tea and some cookies?" Sakura smiled softly, silently wishing that they would join her.

"Oh that sounds wonderful Sakura-chan." Yelan replied. "Nothing better then some tea and cookies before one starts to clean." Sakura led them to the living room and insisted that they sit down and relax "You've cleaned this place up nicely Sakura, and in such a short time."

"Thank you. I've been working on it all day." She smiled "I'll be right back with the tea."

While Sakura was gone Syaoran stood and browsed around the room a little. He never really had the luxury of doing it when the Daidouji's were here. When he was with them, he always felt like he had to be very proper. Though, right now the same apartment felt a little more homely. Even though she hadn't decorated much yet, but there were a few pictures of what he assumed was her family. They all looked very happy in them.

There were some pictures of what he assumed was her mother and then something clicked. He had seen this picture before. "Does this woman look familiar to either of you two?" He asked holding up a picture of her mother.

"Oh that's one of the many pictures that Sonomi has of her best friend, Nadishiko. She was once a model for her clothing company before she started selling toys." Yelan looked at him. "Why do you ask?" Nothing clicked in her mind, she saw pictures of her all the time.

"Well apparently it's her mother" he looked at the picture and could see the resemblance, they were both rather beautiful. The rest of the pictures were of men, presumably her brother and father. He smiled softly at the image of all three together. He poked around a little more not really picking anything else up, though he did notice she was fond of pictures. He returned to his seat before Sakura returned with the tea, not really in the mood to explain why he was looking at her things.

Sakura moved around the kitchen preparing the tea and gathering the cups. She listened to their conversation until she was finished. She wasn't surprised when Syaoran asked about he mother. Sonomi was about as obsessed about pictured as Tomoyo. The passing of her mother changed things for Sonomi. Though she had mentioned that no one her knew of her passing.

She started to think back on the day and realized the coffee shop fiasco, was not something she should have gotten mad about. She presumed it was the stress getting to her.

She smiled softly to herself while placing the cookies and the tea cups on the a serving tray. She brought them into the living room and placed them on the coffee table. "I'll be right back I'll get the tea pot." She returned into the kitchen and finished preparing the tea and brought out the tea pot. "Sorry for the wait" she began serving the tea. When she distributed the tea she gave everyone a cup and saucer. "Please enjoy everything." she smiled at them, followed by a sip of tea.

Everyone took a cookie but Yelan was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "OH! These are delicious." This was soon followed by a chorus of agreement from the men. "You must teach me how to make them."

Sakura nodded slowly, a little put off by her reaction, for the second time that day. "Alright, well instead of coming over tomorrow for some more tea how about short baking lesson instead?" She offered. "They're rather easy to make. They're only basic sugar cookies." She took one for herself.

Yelan nodded in agreement and smiled "Yes yes. Good idea. Maybe Xiao Lang should join." She had a mischievous grin on her face. A look of confusion passed over her face, she looked confused, she was about to ask who Xiao Lang was when it was answered for her, by the person in question.

"What! First you drag me here when I could be cleaning my apartment. Now you're volunteering me for baking lessons. What next? Are you going to invite her to help clean the apartment." at some point Syaoran had partial stood up, and placed both og his hands on the table. He was fuming.

Sakura looked between the mother and soon duo. "Do you need help cleaning? I'm very good at it and I enjoy it."

Syaoran looked at Sakura in disbelief. "You're not suppose to be okay with cleaning other people's houses." He couldn't understand this girl one bit.

"Why not?" she asked "I use to work as a maid at Tomoyo's house when they had parties. I would clean up after them as well." It was true, when Sonomi was low on staff for a certain event she would pay Sakura to help out because she knew the lay out of the house. Though for the past three years she's been running the events.

Syaoran stared at her. She just openly admitted to being a paid worker for her friend's family. He couldn't believe this girl, she worked as a maid and she was almost proud of it.

Wei suddenly looked up at Sakura. "That's where we first met." Sakura looked at him seeking an explanation. "The Daidouji's held a Christmas party three years ago, and had invited Yelan, as she always does. When we arrived she asked for my aid during the festivities. I agreed and we worked together that night."

Sakura though it over and suddenly the night in question came to her as clear as day. She had been working the kitchen that night.

Sakura finished plating the hors-d'oeurves and handed the serving plates to the waiters, she started making more with a few other cooks. A few moments later an older man walked in. "Can I help you, sir?" Sakura asked while wiping her hands on a towel.

"Sonomi-sama asked me to help out. Apparently you are a little understaffed. She told me to look for a Sakura-san. Do you know where I can find her?" He looked around but the rest of the kitchen staff were men. He naturally assumed someone a little older was taking care of the management.

"You're looking at her, sir" she smiled. "lets see were we can fit you." she opened up a binder, that she had beside the kitchen and ran her finger down the list. "Where are we in the food preparation?" she called out to the kitchen staff.

The older man looked a little surprised that a 16 year old girl was handling things behind the scenes. Though the chiefs seem to jump to answer her. "We're preparing the first course now. We still have one chief preparing hors-d'oeurves" She nodded and a waiter came in for another full serving tray.

"How is it out there? Do you need another waiter?" she asked the waiter, who paused.

"We're doing okay but another waiter would make things a little easier. There are after all nearing 100 people and only 3 waiters." she nodded and thanked him as he left and another one came for some wine and left again.

"You have a choice. Be a waiter or help prepare food. Though a waiter would help us more right now." she started over the the island to help the cooks, she was trying to act professional.

"I'll help the waiters. It seems you have things handled here." the old man offered.

"Great. By the way I didn't catch your name. Mine's Sakura... but you already know that." She smiled and giggled.

"Mine's Wei" He smiled and picked up a tray. "I'll be getting to work now." She nodded and he was off.

The rest of the night was pretty hectic like always, but everything went as smoothly as can be expected. Though this was the third time she had ran things for a party at Sonomi's, it was still a little over whelming. Though, since she's worked with this staff before they were comfortable with her.

At the end of the night when only a few guests were left and had situated themselves in the lounge she personally brought in the tea and cookies. Sonomi thanked her for the hard work and complemented her on the lovely party. She bowed to her and left to the kitchen.

She was cleaning the kitchen after all of the cooking staff had gone home. She told them that tonight after all the hard work they put in, she would do the clean up. She was about half way done when someone walked in.

"Do you need something?" she turned to see Wei. "Oh Wei it's you." She smiled wiped her hands and bowed to him "thank you for you hard work." She stood up.

It was Wei's turn to bow to her. "Thank you for the good management." he stood and smiled at her blush. "Shall I help you with the dishes. There is quite a bit left." He knew how hard it was to clean up after a party.

Sakura turned to the sink, though she had gotten through half there was a lot left to clean. That's what happens when Sonomi invites nearly 100 people to a business party. "If you don't mind. Maybe I'll be able to be finished before by midnight that way." She smiled and laughed while turning back to the sink and started to wash some dishes, that had been soaking.

Wei picked up a towel and started to dray the plates in the drying rack. "I was surprised that this party was being managed by such a young lady. You did very well, you were very professional. Though rumour has it that you prepared everything as well." He started to make piles not knowing where the plates went.

"Oh well I've been working the parties here at the Daidouji's for 5 years now, last year Sonomi asked me prepare a party plan as well as manage it and it's been that way ever since. It's fun, I get to pretend I'm a little older then I am and people actually listen to me which is rare." She looked very happy at this fact. "I always try to make sure that everyone has the same amount of work, though it's hard because the waiters have a lot less work the chiefs. That's why I normally end up washing everything by myself at the end of the night." She placed a few more plates in the drying rack.

"Well you're very responsible and very good at managing a large group of people to create a lovely event." Wei smiled.

Sakura smiled at the memories. "I remember you helping me wash the dishes after the night was over." Something hit Sakura all of a sudden "My, I don't know what Sonomi will do for this Christmas party, I'm not going to be in Japan this year." She sighed, feeling bad for Sonomi.

Yelan smiled widely. "Actually it's my turn to host the Christmas party this year. You can work for me. I remember the Christmas party you are referring to and it was the best tasting party food I've ever had. The waiters always had full plates, and the food was delicious. I even remember the tea afterwards." She zoned out and seemed really happy. Sakura looked in disbelief at Yelan, and wondered if she had noticed she mentioned the food twice.

Syaoran looked between all of them. He was with a bunch of weird people, he hadn't gone the Sonomi's party that year. He was in training to become leader of the Li clan. Though last year he had gone and though it had been one of the better run parties he had been too. That was saying something because he went to a lot of parties.

"Back to the main topic." Sakura turned to Syaoran "do you need help cleaning your apartment because I'm more then willing. I got this place all tidied up and I don't really have anything to do. Well except for maybe looking for a job, but I have plenty time for that later this week." She forced herself to stop talking, she didn't want to ramble.

Syaoran rested his elbow on his knee and cradled his head in his hand. "Fine, do whatever you want." he sighed, and looked out the balcony door, it wasn't like he could stop her.

Yelan looked at her son, she knew he was trying to hide a blush. Though she was sure that the girl sitting in front of her didn't notice it. As a mother it was a sixth sense to know when any of your children is blushing. She smiled softly at him and turned to Sakura "thank you Sakura. I am not very good at cleaning while Wei is amazing, and Xiao Lang get's by. You are doing us a great favour by helping us." she bowed slightly to her, examining Xiao Lang out of the corner of her eyes.

"No problem. I like cleaning so it's like letting me get my mind off of being so far away from home." she smiled back and bowed to her.

They the rest of the tea break was had a bit lighter mood and soon they were making their way to Syaoran's apartment. When they got into the apartment Sakura was rolling up her sleeves and got and handkerchief out of her pocket and tied it on her head. "Lets get to work."

Wei got out some cleaning supplies and they all started working. Sakura was the first to claim a room, she picked the kitchen. She began to wash all of the dishes and clean all of the counter tops. About an hour later Syaoran came in and she was cleaning the fridge. "You need any help in here?" He ashed though he didn't think she did.

She poked her head from behind the door. "No I'm fine. I'm almost done." She smiled and returned to her work.

Syaoran looked around and was surprised how good the kitchen looked now that the film of dust had been removed. He was also surprised that it only took her an hour to do it, everyone was nearing the end but they all had nearly empty rooms unlike her. The kitchen was the only part of the house that was full stocked. He smiled softly and went to see his mother

He found her in the living room, she had just finished dusting the room. "Mother I have an idea on how to help Sakura with her job problem." he blurted out but then seemed a little embarrassed about telling her.

"What is it Syaoran?" Yelan was secretly glad that he son was taking interest in someone he had met so recently. It had never happened before.

"Well you know how she said she cleaned for Sonomi when she was low on staff and after parties?" Yelan nodded. She remembered times during the summer that she would stay and the house would be spotless but she would never see who cleaned it. "Well I'm never here during the weekend. Maybe she could do the weekly chores for us. You know, dust. Wash down the kitchen, ect." He looked a little eager for his mother's response.

Yelan sat down and contemplated the idea. She had intended to send one of her own maids over every week for the chores. Though there was room in the monthly budget to hire another person part time. She would only need to talk the pay over with Sakura. She also knew that with in the next month one of her maids would be leaving. "That's a very good idea Syaoran. We do have room in the budget, and Xen is leaving."

Syaoran smiled widely "Thank you mother." He motioned to leave but turned again "Couldn't you not tell her it's my idea. I don't want her to think I'm taking pity on her or anything. I just can't imagine being so far from home." He looked a little embarrassed.

Yelan nodded "Certainly Xiao Lang. It was all my idea" she smiled as her soon left. He was such a sweet man. Now only to find him a girl that would love him for that quality and not his pocket book. Maybe Sakura will be that girl. Did she have a boyfriend?

Sakura was finished and emerged from the kitchen. "Well I'm done the kitchen." she made her way to Yelan "The only thing Syaoran has to do is fill the fridge." She removed her handkerchief.

Yelan nodded "Very good. Please sit down for a moment. I wish to discuss something with you." Yelan tried to smile not wanting to scare the young woman. "Don't worry it's nothing bad."

"What would you like to discuss?" Sakura sat next to Yelan on the couch.

"Well I was thinking while I was cleaning, about how the son I know and love..." she paused trying to think about how to phrase it. "Well basically, Syaoran is no where close to godliness" Sakura laughed at the partial quote. "Then I remembered that you said you were looking for a job. So I have a proposal for you. How about on the week end when Syaoran is not here, you come in and clean it for him. I won't ask you to do his laundry he can bring it home, but just you know tidy up." Yelan looked hopeful.

Sakura looked at her hands "I feel like I'd be using a rich family that I just met to take the easy way out of my problem."

Yelan took her hands. "Well you see. The maid I wanted to send over here is leaving us because she's starting school again and can't work full time and she to quit. So I am at a lose. If you take this position it would benefit me greatly. So would you please consider it?"

"Alright. I'll think about it. I'll give you my answer tomorrow alright?" Sakura was still unsure about it. She needed to talk with Tomoyo before she gave her answer, she needed her opinion on the family.

"Yes that's fine." She smiled "I'll be at your place at same 2pm, is that alright?"

"Yes that's fine" Sakura smiled "I'll be leaving now. Nice to meet you and thank you for letting me help you." She bowed and made her way to the door "Bye Wei-san. Bye Li-kun."

She got a chorus of bye's and left unaware that someone was watching her from the bedroom.

TBC

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this. Next chapter the baking lesson. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N : Thank you for the support, even from the people who are reading the story but don't review... I look at the traffic.

Chapter 4

Sakura got home and switched on her computer and quickly accessed the internet, she really needed to talk with Tomoyo. She was so confused with the Li family and she needed advice from someone that has known them for so long. They seemed to be all over the place, she just couldn't understand them.

She opened msn and thankfully Tomoyo was on. She quickly opened a chat window, and simply typed "HELP ME!". She leaned back on the chair and stared at the wall in front of her, Yelan's offer kept replaying in her mind. Should she work for them or not.

When she looked back at the computer screen she had three messages from Tomoyo. Sakura filled her best friend in on the happenings of the day everywhere from the coffee shop to the cleaning, and asked for her opinion. She waited for her reply, though if the length of time the 'typing message' was showing it would be a novel.

The reply from Tomoyo ready as such. "The Li's are a really good family, and it sounds very much like Yelan to offer someone a job, when they are in need. Though it must mean she likes you because that would be the only reason for her to do that. That or Syaoran like you, I'd bet on the later of the two. You should be thankful she likes you and take up the offer, they'll treat you well." She was right it was a novel. "Oh but be careful around Syaoran, he had a nasty habit of attracting the wrong type of attention while around the female sex. So don't be seen with him, I only get away with it because of my body guards."

She took in the advice and thanked her, she excused herself because she had to make supper. She closed off her computer and made her way to the kitchen. She got out some bean sprouts, celery, carrots, mushrooms,and onions, and some left over chicken and began to make chop suey.

She found her wok easily in the slight clutter that was left, and began to cook the ingredients, and quickly realized she had to much food cooking. She wasn't really use to cooking for one person, since she's been cooking for three people for years. She'll have left overs for tomorrow morning's breakfast. She finished and was about to start plating her supper when a knock came from the door.

She look at the clock while she grabbed her hand towel and wondered who it might be when she went to answer it. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a very nervous looking Syaoran. "Oh hi. Did you forget something here?" She watched him shift his weight from one foot to another, hiding something behind his back. What ever it was she suspected it might be the reason for his nervousness.

"No..I...uh... I wanted to thank you for helping us earlier with the cleaning." He hid his blush behind his hair. "So I bought you a thank you gift." He brought a box from behind his back and bowed while holding it in front of her.

Sakura was a little taking back, but took the box and opened it. There was little cupcakes, and if she remembered they were from the cafe. "Thank you Syaoran, that's very sweet of you." she thought of something. "Have you eaten yet?"

He shook his head. "No not yet, I was going to go home and prepare something or the other." He looked even more uncomfortable then he did a minute ago.

"Well if you'd like, you can come in and eat supper with me. I'm use to cooking for three people so I've made to much. It's nothing fancy only chop suey." She chuckled a little not understanding why she was so shy around him, or why she was rambling.

"I don't want to imposed." She cut him off before he could finish that though.  
"Oh, come on please. I'm still not use to eating alone." Sakura looked down at her feet, a little embarrassed that she had said that.

Syaoran studied the girl, then nodded. "Aw. You know just the right words to make a man feel wanted."He smirked at her "Who could say no to a face like that." he walked in and took off his shoes. "I could never let a person be lonely when I could do something about it." He smiled at her and followed her into the kitchen. He's confident persona was forgotten at the door.

Sakura got out another plate from the cupboard and filled them with the food. She poured two glasses of chilled tea, and placed everything on the table. "Sit" she motioned to his chain while put chopsticks down.

Syaoran fallowed her to the other side of the table and pulled out her chair like he was taught by his mother. He managed to hear a soft thank you from Sakura and he blushed in return. He pushed her chair in and took a sit in his. "Thank you for supper." he picked up the chopsticks that were right next to his plate.

"No problem. Now eat before it gets any colder the it already is." She smiled and began to eat. The supper was a silent affair. Both of them were still not sure how they should act around the other. Sakura was the first to finish. After all she had a lot of practice over the years with waking up late. "Oh we can have those cupcakes you brought over." She stood and went to get them.

She took a few out on a serving plate and took two saucers and returned to the dining room. Syaoran had just finished his plate and piled the plates on top of each other. "You're a very good cook, has anyone told you that?" Syaoran said softly.

"No, I mainly get teased about it. There is nothing worst then my brother teasing me about it. My father is an amazing cook, so I learnt from him." She smiled and handed him a saucer and placed the cupcakes between them, and took on for herself. "Though that's what older siblings are for."

He followed and bit into it. "No I understand why my mother loves that place." He seemed really happy. She watched him but didn't realize that she was staring. "Penny for your thought?" Syaoran asked while looking back at her.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. "Yeah I was wondering if you were going to join your mother and I for the baking lesson tomorrow?" Ok so it was a little lame but come on, he surprised her, she tried to look calm.

"I don't want to interrupt your girl time or anything." Syaoran looked a little uncomfortable. Growing up with four sisters made your regards into girl time.

"Oh please come. I don't know how to deal with you mother. She confuses me like hell, she almost seemed to have mood swings. I also have to give her my answer on the job offer she gave me. And I'm rambling arn't I?" Sakura turned red, and looking down.

"Yes, yes you were. It's Fine." she smiled "I'll come on one condition." Sakura looked relieved at this.

"Alright anything, just don't leave me alone with her."

"Accept my mother's job offer. That way I don't have to do the cleaning and I can focus on my homework. Business isn't as easy as people think it is." She looked very serious.

She chewed her lip a little contemplating his offer. "Fine, anything you say."

They smiled to each other and Syaoran noticed the time. "Oh man. Look at the time, it's nearly 8... I promised mom I'd call her at 8 damn." He stood and picked up the plates and placed them next to the sink. "I'm sorry to dine and dash but my mom gets mad when I don't call her on time." He laughed nervously. "It's not like I'm a adult or anything."

"It's fine, go and call your mother I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and showed him out. When he was gone she started to clean the dishes. She tried to figure out her feelings, she couldn't understand them at all. She just knew that she felt awkward while around Syaoran.

She finished the dishes and went to her computer, when she logged on she relieved a message from Tomoyo which simply read "That was a long supper." She talked with her for the rest of the night, omitting the dinner with Syaoran.

Syaoran got home and called his mother like he promised. They talked most of the evening. When he was finished for the night he got ready for bed. He though about the evening and couldn't figure out why he felt so nervous around Sakura. He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling, he was so confused.

Though he managed to help her with out her knowing. He still couldn't figure why he was always so unsure around Sakura. He rolled over and fell to sleep.

The next morning Sakura woke up and raided her fridge and looked to see if she had the nessecary ingredients for another batch of sugar cookies. She was thankful that she did in fact have everything for them, well it wasn't like they took a lot to begin with.

She looked over her food and decided to pick up a few extra things for supper, after all she had a sneaking suspicion that she wouldn't be alone for supper tonight. She slipped into a pair of shoes and grabbed her purse before locking up and heading out. She dropped by the grocery store and picked up a few more vegetables, and a fish. She knew she had plenty of rice, after all she only bought it yesterday. She still missed her family and she was scared it was going to get a lot worst before it got better.

She got home and started to get a little antsy, she didn't like not having anything to do. She check online to see if her book list had been updated. With in a few minutes she realized that it had and she decided to go get them, at least she'd have some reading done before school, and she wouldn't go stir crazy.

So she left the apartment again to walk a few blocks over to the school's book store. She browsed the shelves and the tables with her book list and found everything that was on it. "let's see, ancient Greek." she checked it off of the paper "That was the last one." She smiled and went to the cash. While waiting in line she felt eyes on her and, started to look around, she could have sworn she was being watched but she couldn't see by who.

A man watched the amber haired beauty search for her books. If he hadn't known Sakura better he would have sworn it was her, but there was no way that Sakura would be in Hong Kong. He shook his head to remove his black hair from his eyes.

He must be going nuts, sure he still had a few feelings for her but nothing could come from it. After all he had left her 5 years before hand, with out looking back. He had no right to open that can of worms. Though for the last few days, he seemed to be seeing her everywhere. At the coffee shop, now here, he must be going mad. He turned and returned to search for his books.

Sakura paid for her books and made her way out of the store, she finally shook the feeling of being watched. She made her way home with all of her text books and a few items she needed for school. She was all ready for this scholastic semester.

When she got home she poured over her text books that she didn't notice when lunch time came and went, she only realized what time it was when she heard a knock at the door. She jolted up and looked at the clock. "Hoe!!! it's 2 already." She left her books opened on the table and answered the door. Yelan's hand was poised to knock again "Sorry for the wait. Come in. Come in." She stepped aside. She looked utterly embarrassed.

"It's quite ok. I know you probably still have a lot of things to do around here, after all we monopolized the majority of your afternoon yesterday." Yelan smiled at the young girl, and slipped out of her shoes.

Syaoran stayed silent behind his mother. He hadn't told her about their dinner the night before. He allowed the women to enter and then he slipped in and closed the door. "Actually, earlier today I went to the school book store and I started reading my books." she blushed a little and showed them to the dinning room.

"Oh, that is interesting. What are you studying in?" Yelan seemed really interested in her domain of study.

"Oh I though Sonomi would have told you. I'm studying ancient languages, I would love to be a translator one day. Though Tomoyo assures me that I'll be moonlighting as a model for her company." She smiled and got out the bowls and ingredients for each person. "We'll be making 3 batches so everyone can have some when we're done." she placed the bowls on the kitchen table, two on one side and one on the other. She also prepared Yelan and Syaoran, 4 bowls each. They contained 2 ½ cups of flour, ¾ cups butter, 1 cup sugar and the other simply contain an egg. The bowl for the egg was simply so it wouldn't roll away.

" Alright so I hope you two are ready to bake some sugar cookies." Sakura stated with a smile and Yelan responded with an enthusiastically. "Alright like I said it's fairly easy. In the small bowls you have the flour, sugar and butter. Alright so first in your mixing bowl we place the sugar and the butter and then we beat together." she showed them a short demonstration and they followed her lead.

She finished her mixing rather quickly and then watched the Li's. Syaoran stopped when it seemed to match the consistency of hers. She had to tell Yelan when to stop, obviously she didn't bake often. "That's good Yelan-san" She said softly and Yelan nodded and stopped.

"I though so be I wasn't sure." Yelan was still looking at the soft peaked butter/sugar mixture.

"Well now we add an egg and 1 tsp of vanilla." They all crack the eggs. The vanilla, along with the measuring spoon had been passed around so they could added it. Sakura started to beat it in "Now just beat like before. Not too much just until it's mixed in." While Sakura worked she kept on eye on Yelan.

Though this time she was alright. "Oh no I forgot my spoons, one second." Sakura jogged into the kitchen and grabbed some wooden spoons and then returned and passed them around. "Ok now you take the flour you add it and you fold it in." She measured out the 2 ½ cups and when she was putting the flour back down in the right spot, Syaoran though it would be fun to hit the bag.  
Well let's just say, the plan didn't go quite right. When Sakura felt the bag move she threw it away from herself there by covering Syaoran in flour and getting none on herself. Yelan laughed at her son's antics. "Didn't work did it? Though I know it works on your little sister."

Syaoran, who was still coughing because of the flour shook his head. Though he was happy that Sakura was laughing so hard that she had tears leaking from her eyes. She stood up straight and looked at the white Syaoran before her. "Would you like to clean up now or finish the dough first?" She managed to stop laughing for just long enough to force out the sentence.

"Oh you're going to pay Kinomoto." He ran around the table, though she tried to escape he was just fast enough to catch her. Syaoran grasped her around the waist as she fought to free herself and he shook his hair like a wet dog. He managed to get quite a lot of flour onto Sakura, whom squealed and fought even harder to get away.

Yelan who was still laughing looked at the two of them. "Maybe we should finish the dough then both of you could clean up." She smiled and tried to contain her laughter.

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other and nodded. They quickly folded the flour in then wrapped the dough in a cloth and placed it in the fridge for an hour. Sakura looked at the Li's "Alright I'm going to go change real quick. Maybe you should go to you're apartment Syaoran to get changed into some clean clothes." She smiled though white is a good colour for you."

Syaoran looked down at himself, he could still here his jeans but his shirt needed to get changed and he was sure his hair looked equally as white. "Sounds like a plan, just don't lock me out." He smirked at her and left the apartment.

Yelan watched the two young children mingle and knew there was something special there, now to only make them see it.

Sakura emerged from her room and started to make some tea, she hummed to herself. She'd have to sweep the flour up but she'll serve Yelan tea first. With in 10 minutes Sakura placed some tea on the coffee table. " I though you might enjoy some tea while I sweep up the flour from off the floor." She gave her a tea cup. "It's dangerous on the floor."

"Oh that's very kind Sakura. Though wouldn't you like some help?" Yelan felt bad that Sakura had to clean up the mess Syaoran made. Though she couldn't tell if she minded.

"Oh not at all. It'll take but a minute." Sakura returned to the kitchen and took her broom. She started to sweep all of the flour up when she heard Syaoran return.

"Sakura, you could have waited until I got back to start cleaning. I can help you with the mess I made." Syaoran walked up behind her.

"Fine you can clean the table." she grinned over her shoulder and threw the nearst rag that was nearest about her, which he caught expertly. Syaoran folded the rag and started his share of the work. Soon they both finished and joined Yelan for some tea. The hour passed quickly for all of them, after all Yelan had to be act as a mother a scold them. Though all the pair did was look at each other and muffle their laughs.

When the hour was up Sakura got the dough out of the fridge and turned oven on to 375 degrees. She allowed Yelan to do all of the cookie cutter action since she seemed to like it. Sakura took all of the left overs and realized there wasn't enough to make another cookie. It would surely burn.

While grinning to herself, she turned to Syaoran who wasn't paying any attention to her, and took a third of the left over dough. "Ne Syaoran?"

Syaoran turned to look at her. "Wha-" Sakura quickly placed the piece of dough in his mouth, her fingers unintentionally lingered on his lips. She started laughing when his face turned red and he closed his mouth to chew the dough trying to look anywhere but as Sakura.

Yelan began to smile at her son when she saw his face was red. "Ok what did I miss while I went to put the cookies in the oven?" Yelan only wanted to know what Sakura had done to make her son blush.

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged a glance and then Sakura turned to Yelan. "Oh nothing. Here is your piece of the cookie dough." She handed her over the rest of the cookie dough that was in her hand. Yelan smiled and took it, she always loved cookie dough.

They started on the next batch of dough and by the time they were finished they took out the tray and placed the new tray in. By the time the last tray was slipped in the first tray of cookies had been cooled. Yelan looked at the clock." Oh my, it's already 5, I have a meeting at 6." Yelan whipped her hands on a nearby towel. "May I use your phone Sakura?" Sakura nodded and Yelan disappeared into the living room to make her call.

Syaoran shook his head, he looked a little sad. "She's always working so hard, I can't wait until I take over the company. She'll get her first vacation in a long while."

"Oh. She;s the one running Li Corporations?" Sakura looked at him. She had looked up the Li family online. Li corp. Was the head quarters for all of the sub businesses. They owned a major chunk of the entertainment world. Everything from movies to art galleries. If you wanted to get into the show business you would want to know the Li's.

"Yeah, ever since father died 17 years ago. We joke that Nadeshiko broke his heart when she refused to model for the corporation. She is a one company model." He smiled at her, as they finished cleaning up.

"Really, father never told me that." She placed the last cookie into the tin for Yelan.

"Ask her. It's true." He liked being able to talk about his father with out the sympathetic looks he often got.

"Oh well I can't ask mother. She's probably with your father laughing at us." She smiled, hoping that he got the message.

He was a little taken back. "When did she pass? And why didn't Sonomi tell us?"

"Oh she passed around the same time as your father. That's probably the reason why she never told you as well." She closed the tin and turned to look at him.

Yelan poked her head into the kitchen. "I must get going. Thank you for the lesson Sakura."

"I'll see you out." Sakura grabbed the tin and followed Yelan to the door. "Your batch of cookies." She presented the tin.

"Thank you Sakura." She slipped on her shoes and then took the tin. "Do you have an answer to my offer of yesterday?" She asked her softly.

"Yes, I though about it a lot and I would be honoured to work for you." Sakura bowed to Yelan.

"Good, we'll discuss pay on a later date. Have a good evening." Yelan softly closed the door.

Sakura returned to the kitchen ans watched Syaoran. He looked so right in her kitchen, heck not just the kitchen but in her life. She could see a good and strong friendship coming from this relationship.

TBC

A/N : The cooking part actually happened to me when I was younger, good times good times. I still have pictures from it.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N : I want to thank Hazel eyes 02 and AngelEmCuti, again for reviewing. I would also thank the new faces michiko14anime and the original rubber duckie for reviewing. michiko14anime keep reading and all will be revealed about the poor sucker who loves the unattainable Sakura.

Disclaimer : Nope still don't own it.

Chapter 5

Sakura leaned on the door jam and watch Syaoran move around the kitchen. He put things away and cleaned other things. She quickly lost herself in the what ifs that floated around her head. What if she fell in love with him, would he to leave like the rest? What if she lost his friendship? The only thing that Sakura was sure of was that she didn't want to loose his friendship no matter what the cost, she enjoyed his company.

Syaoran turned to Sakura whom he had felt watching him for quite sometime. He allowed her the luxury of being lost in what ever thoughts that had invaded her head. He was almost certain she was thinking about her family while watching him,because she had told him, all they would cook together. "Like what you see?" He teased her hiding his slight blush. He still wasn't use to being around a girl whom wasn't trying to get into his wallet, or his pants.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and walked into a kitchen and stopped in front of him. "I was just thinking on how you look so at ease in the kitchen." She smiled at his shocked expression. She made her way to the fridge to get out the fish. "You want to stay for dinner? I bought some fish earlier." she placed it on the counter.

"Hm. Sounds good, I could make some steamed vegetables and serve it with some rice." Syaoran though over the idea, as he leaned on the counter. It had been a while since he last cooked a fancier meal. He was also happy that it could be with Sakura.

"That sound delicious." She started the rice cooker and went through the fridge and pulling out the vegetables that were needed. They feel into a comfortable silence. Each working on their part of the supper. "Syaoran do you have the salt?" Sakura was looking around the kitchen for it.

"Yeah." He grabbed the salt shaker and turned to her, he hadn't realized that she had been so close. They were suddenly very close together. Though he had to admit the proximity felt really nice. He took a step back trying to wipe his previous thoughts out of his mind. He felt his ears burn. "Here's." he seemed to forget what he was suppose to say "Um... Here's the salt." He handed it to her, well more liked shoved it at her.

Sakura hadn't noticed how close she had gotten to him, she felt as flustered as he appeared. "Thanks" she took the salt, their fingers brushed slightly, which caused the re-ignition her blush. She returned her focus to the cooking fish not wanting it to burn.

With in a few moments, though it felt like hours for the pair, the meal was ready and being served. Syaoran was setting the table when Sakura came out with the plates of food and the extra rice. Syaoran, being the gentleman that he was, pulled out Sakura's chair for her.

"Thank you Syaoran." She sat down as he pushed in her chair. He took his place while Sakura looked at him. "You really were brought up as a gentleman weren't you?" she picked up her chopsticks.

"Yeah I was. After all I was brought up mainly by Wei who is a man servant, though it is a shame he never had children. He would have made a great father." He smiled softly in thought.

"Well, with the way he speaks of you, I think you've become the son he never had. Also I know that you think very highly of him." Sakura began to eat and Syaoran soon followed.

Syaoran thought of what Sakura had said. He knew he's always thought of Wei as a father, but could it be that the man though of him as his son? He would need to ask him. The one thing that never changed with Wei was that he always told the truth. He began to eat though he was a little distracted.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sakura looked somewhat concerned at Syaoran suddenly quiet demeanour, he was rarely quiet for this length of time.

Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he was already half way through his meal. "Sorry, I was just thinking about what you just said. I guess since you're vewing my relationship with Wei from the outside it must be easier to perceive things that you've noticed." Syaoran blushed. "Did that make any sense?" He tried to replay his words over in his head, but couldn't seem to.

"Don't worry, I understand more that you think." She smiled and continued eating, she didn't look him in the eye. "After all, since I lost my mother, I've always seen Sonomi as my surrogate mother. I told her once, and she told me it was an honour to be though of that way. I think Wei will have the same answer for you." She smiled at him and ate more vegetables. "There are really good by the way."

Syaoran stared at her. Sometimes she seemed like a flake, but at the same time she reminded him a lot of his mother. She had a serious side as well as. "Thanks. By the way, you told mother that you were studying ancient languages right." Sakura nodded. "Why? With the way you look you could be a actress, or a model? I almost seems like a waste of looks." He was really serious about his question.

"Well, ever since I was younger I was in front of Tomoyo's camera and I just sick of it. I don't know if I could stand being famous." Sakura took a mouthful of fish.

"I can understand that. Though if you ever want to, you know I can make you big." Syaoran grinned at Sakura threw the closet thing to her hand at him. It just happened to be the chopstick resting block. Syaoran almost missed catching it, but he did even it was really close to his face. "What I was joking. Come on, Tomoyo would kill me if I made you famous. That's her job."

"Yeah she would kill you." Sakura stuck out her tongue at Syaoran. "And I just finished telling you that I don't want to be famous." She grabbed a piece of fish from his plate, and ate it.

"Hey!" Syaoran stole some vegetables from her plate. This continued until there was no more on either of there plates. They were still laughing at each other and went into the kitchen to clean the dishes.

"Thank you for the supper, yet again, Sakura. Some day we must do it at my place, after all it is only down the hall." He smirked at her and made his way to the door.

Sakura realized that he was about to forget his cookies. "Syaoran wait." She picked up the tin of cookies and mad her way to the door way. "You almost forgot your cookies, just like your mother. Like mother like son I guess." She smiled softly. "Thank you for having dinner with me and have a good night now." She bowed to him.

Syaoran bowed back "Thank you for the fun lesson." He smiled at her and made his way out closing the door softly behind him.

The rest of the week was similar in tone, neither of the pair had dinner alone for that entire week before school started. The Sunday before was school scheduled to start Sakura received a phone call from Yelan. "Moshi Moshi." Sakura didn't think twice about answering in Japanese, after all who else would call her but family.

"Sakura, this is Yelan." The older woman in her chair in her office.

"Oh Yelan-san, how are you?" Sakura pulled up a kitchen chair to her phone, she didn't know why Yelan would want to call her.

"I'm doing quite well, and yourself?"

"I'm doing fine, considering." Sakura smiled to herself.

"That is good. Now you are probably wondering why I called you."

"You would be correct."

Yelan leaned further into her chair. "It's about your job. Starting next week on Sunday you will be going over to Syaoran's apartment to clean while he visits the main house, though of course you can do it Saturday evening, though I don't want to disturb your personal life to much."

"Alright thank you for informing me."

"There is one thing that I would like to talk to you about is the pay."

"Oh you can pay be anything you wish. As long as I can by groceries."

"How about 550 dollars." (550 HKD = about 76 CAN = about 71 USD depending on how strong the dollars are)

"Oh no that is to much."

"I've done my research, many maid companies charge 550 to 580, I though you might prefer the lower end because I've been told you're modest."

Sakura was shocked at the amount she wanted to pay her. "Only if you're absolutely sure."

"Oh I am, and you know it's impolite to refuse an offer like this."

"Thank you Yelan-san." Sakura felt honoured when she heard a knock on her door. "I'm sorry but you're son has arrived, I will have to let you go."

"Yes of course. I will let you go. Have a good evening."

"You too Yelan-san, good evening." With that the two women hung up the phone and Syaoran knocked a second time.

Sakura opened the door and ushered him in. "I'll be ready in a few minutes, I just have to go and change." She ran to her room.

Syaoran sat on the stool near the front door and waited, though not for very long. Soon Sakura was running back out with a beautiful sundress on. "It's not like you to not be ready. Did something happen?" Syaoran looked worried.

"Oh no, nothing happened. You're mother called and we talked about my job. Though I feel like she wishes to pay me to much for the services I will be providing." She slipped into a pair of sandals, using his shoulder to steady herself on one foot.

"I'm sure my mother did her research quite carefully and isn't paying you anything over the norm. Now lets forget about this and go and enjoy our selves, after all this is the last night we'll have for 15 weeks to relax, before we get 2 weeks of vacation and then start it all over again." They left the apartment.

"You're right, lets forget about everything that is stressing us even if it is only for the night." She smiled and locked up the door. "Lets go. Remember you promised this evening to be fun, if it's not I'm blaming you." She smiled at him as they walked down the street.

"Don't worry it will be." They made their way to a little restaurant not to far from the cafe where they met. It seemed a little more fancy then she was use to. She didn't even think that she was dressed appropriately.

"Are you sure that this is ok?" She asked Syaoran when they walked in. "It seems a little expensive." He smiled down and her and stood at the pedestal.

The hostess walked towards the two of them. "Li-ue, it's nice to see you again."  
"Hello, Takaya-san. It has been a long time though I haven't had a lovely lady to bring lately. This is Kinomoto-chan."

"So a table for two." She smiled and picked up the menus. "Follow me." The pair followed the hostess to a slightly secluded table. She pulled out the seat for Sakura. "There is the Menus Kinomoto-sama, Li-Ue." She smiled at them and left to get the tea.

"You're the owner here." Sakura looked at Syaoran in disbelief. "You're my age, why do you own a restaurant?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura. "I started this place 5 years ago. I was bored during high school and my mother thought that it would be a good idea to get me started in the company." He smiled at her a the hostess set down the tea.

"Are you ready to order?" Sakura hadn't opened her menu yet.

"Yes. We'll have the regular." He smiled and handed her the menus. "Though for the desert I would love to try the new cheese cake." Takaya nodded and returned to the kitchen.

"So what is the regular?" Sakura looked at him. It only seemed right to order since he knew the food.

"Well I enjoy having crab, vegetables and rice. It's a nice light meal, because I'm normally going out afterwards and I'm planing on eating." He smiled to her.

"You never did tell me what you were planing on having us do this evening." Sakura teased while looking at him intently.

"Well if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprised, would it?" Syaoran smirked. "So just be nice and quit talking about it. I want you to relax and enjoy evening. I though you might like to know a little bit more about the area where we live."

She smiled at him, and wanted to keep pressing the matter. Though she knew that she wouldn't get any answers from him. He had been tight lipped ever since he suggested the idea a few days ago. Though she really liked teasing him about it. She looked around the restaurant and took his advice to simply enjoy the atmosphere. They seemed to have fallen into a comfortable silence. "This is a really nice restaurant." She turned to him.

While Sakura had been looking around his restaurant he was watching her. He was happy the she was relaxed. When she turned back to him and their eyes met. "Thank you, it took a lot of work to get it the way I like." He smiled and their food arrived.

They fell into silence again as they ate. It was only interrupted by Sakura hushed moan of pleasure. "This crab is good." She took another bite and savoured it with closed eyes.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled and took a bite while still watching her. She seemed to be experiencing utter bliss, and he was glad he could provide that for her. They finished their meals and the plates were removed and quickly replaced by the dessert.

They both tried the strawberry cheese cake and enjoyed it. "This is a very good cheese cake." Sakura took another bite.

"I agree. This is the first time I've tried it, I let the staff add to the menu only if they send a report about how many people liked it and the recipe so I can make sure nothing is too expensive." He smiled and continued eating the cake. They laughed over the desert and over a couple in the corner whom looked like they were trying to eat each other.

After Syaoran paid, he left and they made their way down to a little amusement park was set up about a 40 minute walk away from their apartment, though it didn't feel that long since they were already half way there. When they arrived Syaoran saw Sakura's face light up.

"I haven't been to an amusement park in years. Well 5 to be exact, right before a friend of mine left my home town." She smiled at Syaoran. "I want you to win me a big plush toy, come on." She smiled and ran to game booths. They browsed the booths until see saw something she loved. "I want that one" She pointed to this large plush animal that looked like a bear with wings and a tail.

"Alright." He smiled at her and went up to the balloon pop and waved over the clerk. (The game I'm referring to is the game with different coloured balloons and depending on which colour you hit depends on the prize you receive.)

"How may I help you sir." The clerk asked.

"What colour for the large bear with wings?" Syaoran was taking of his blazer so he could move a little better.

"Oh that's a hard one to get. You have to hit the only purple balloon on the board." Syaoran paid for the darts and found the purple balloon. He held the three darts in his hand and picked up one.

"Ne, Sakura. Do I get a good luck kiss." He grinned and was surprised when she planted one on his cheek. That gave him even more reason to get this prize. He lined his sight on the balloon and hit it on the first shot. The guy behind the booth was shocked.

"You are the first person to hit this balloon because it's so small." He got down the prize. "Here's your prize." The clerk handed Syaoran the teddy bear to which he passed it to Sakura. She jumped for joy and kissed his cheek again. All of those actions made Syaoran's blush deeper.

"Thank you Syaoran." She smiled. They wondered around the amusement park riding many rides and snaking on cotton candy. Sakura eventually dragged him to the Ferris wheel. "Come on Syaoran let go on it." They waited in line, not that it was very long to begin with.

Syaoran looked up at the wheel. "Just to tell you I hate this ride." (I concur Syaoran) He allowed her to drag him on anyways.

"I don't see why it's so pretty when you're all the way up there. It's very romantic, not that I'm insinuating that I want to be romantic with you." She blushed and started to stumble over her words.

Syaoran could only laugh at the poor woman's discomfort. "It's ok Sakura. I understand why you want to go on the ride and don't worry I won't take it the wrong way." He smiled softly at her.

They boarded the ride and sat in the basket and it was filled with a little awkwardness due to Syaoran's discomfort. When they raised to the top Sakura stared out over the scenery that surrounds them. "It's beautiful around here." She smiled widely and looked out over the lighted city. There wasn't anything better then a sky line at night.

Syaoran stared at her, and discovered that he didn't mind this ride so much when someone wasn't trying to hang off of you the entire ride. He decided to relax and enjoy the scenery with her. With that the silence was filled with the laughter of the children below. It was nice and relaxing, just listening to the surrounding.

When they got off the ride and began to walk again Sakura started to rub her eyes. "I think it's a good time to head home. Ne, Sakura?" Syaoran took the bear from her so he could hold it.

"Yeah, I am getting a little tired." She wanted nothing more then to lean on his shoulder and sleep.

"Alright so lets go to then and catch a cab. I don't know about you but I can't walk back, I've walked enough for this evening."

Sakura laughed and nodded. "I agree." They made their way to the gates of the amusement park. Syaoran waved down a cab then got Sakura in. After giving the driver the address he got in next to her and with in seconds she was asleep and leaning on his shoulder.

When they arrived he paid the man and got Sakura out of the car with out waking her and also managed to grab the bear. He made his way to her apartment and looked trough her purse and to get the keys for the apartment.

He made his way to her room and placed her on the bed, then penned her a quick note telling her he took the spare key to lock up and he's see her tomorrow. He was very quiet on his way out silently hoping she like her evening out.

The next day Sakura woke up to her alarm and couldn't remember coming back to her apartment. She sat up and noticed the note next to her on the bed side table. She smiled and grabbed it to quickly read it.

Dear Sleepy head, As you may have noticed you are at home, in your bed. You might not remember how you got there, but you fell asleep in the cab and I brought you up. I took the spare key to lock the front door on my way out. I'll be swinging by before class to drop it off.

Syaoran

Sakura smiled to herself and got ready for her first day of classes. She was finishing breakfast when a knock came from the door. She wiped off her mouth and went to answer it. She found Syaoran on the other side of the door. "Morning sleepy head." He smirked and held out the key to her apartment.

"You're heading to school? You also have a class at 8:30?" Sakura looked a little confused, she though those classes were rare.

"Yeah. You as well?" Sakura nodded.

"I was just finishing my toast. Give me a second and we'll go together." Syaoran nodded and she ran back into the house. With in 5 minutes they were on their way. "Ne. Syaoran."

Syaoran looked at the woman walking beside him. "Yes Sakura."

"I want to apologize for falling asleep last night, and I wanted to thank you for the lovely time." She smiled at him as they walked to school.

They talked quietly amongst themselves and when it came time to separate they quickly compared schedules for the day, they had 30 minute over lap in their breaks and finished with in an hour of each other. They agreed to call each other when they were out of class. Right before they parted Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see the man of her nightmares.

TBC

A/N: Oh... you must already know who the mystery man is. Also, I'm not going to be able to give much detail about any of their courses. I've never taken business nor have I taken ancient languages. I'm a science nerd, I'm in biochemistry. Though I might be able to give snip its for the ancient languages, because I have learnt 3 languages so it must be similar to learning French and Spanish.

P.S. I might be not be on time with the next chapter because I'm going to an anime convention this weekend.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Nope still don't own it.

A/N: Sorry about the week delay, I was at the Otakuthon (an anime convention) and it was so much fun but it took a lot of preparation. Next year I go as tuxedo Kamen.

I would like to thank JoyLy, michiko14anime, AngelEmCuti, Ihaine07, hazel eyes 02, and kitykat556 for reviewing.

Also michiko14anime and Ihaine07 you get your answer this chapter.

Chapter 6

Right before they parted Sakura felt a hand rest on her shoulder, she turned around to see the man of her nightmares. Who once haunted her dreams with his departure.

Eriol Hiiragizawa stood before her looking very similar to how he once was. There was no mistaking him, he hadn't much changed the day since the day he had left. It brought back some bad memories, she hadn't received a single letter, or e-mail or even a phone call.

As soon as Eriol saw the colour drain from Sakura's face, his hand dropped from her shoulder to his side and he saw another man try and comfort her. He seemed so kind and gentle with the girl before him, and he paid no mind to him; his entire attention was on Sakura. It also looked like they had known each other for a long time.

Sakura didn't need, nor want to deal with this shadow right now "I'll see you later Syaoran." With that simple phrase she walked right passed Eriol like he didn't exist, she needed to get to class.

Syaoran watched the interaction between the two adults in front of him. When he saw the colour drain from Sakura's face he hadn't realized her moved and was right next to her, trying to calm her down. "Sakura we need to go to class." He placed a hand softly on her arm, trying not to scare her.

Sakura turned to look at him "I'll see you later Syaoran." She walked past the man in front of them like he wasn't there. He had never seen her act this way before, she was acting very coldly towards this man. He tried to remember if she'd ever spoken to him about a man before and drew a blank.

Syaoran walked up to the man in question. "Look I didn't know who you are to Sakura, but for her sake, stay away from her for a while." Syaoran left the man without leaving anytime to retort and went to class while he quickly typed Sakura a short text message.

Eriol watched the brunette man, whom Sakura had called Syaoran, walk away. He wasn't surprised of his instant dislike of him. After all Sakura reaction wasn't what he had expected when he had first seen her. Though he hadn't expected a hug, either.

He thought back over the last few days, it seemed that he hadn't gone insane after all. He really had seen her all over the city. He still couldn't figure out why she was here. She had told him that she would never leave Japan.

Syaoran and Sakura met up on their mutual break and Sakura hadn't mentioned a single word about the happenings of that morning. She was acting like nothing had happened which and everything was normal, just made him worry even more. She seemed to not want to talk about it, and things seemed a little strained between them because of it. Syaoran played along with the idea until he had to go to class.

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'll see you later Sakura ok." She nodded to him, he kissed her head softly and left.

Sakura was trying to act like nothing happened for selfish reasons. Syaoran didn't need to be loaded up with her emotional baggage, and this would be the straw to break the camel's back. At least it was for many men before him, and she didn't want to loose him.

Sakura must have tuned out the chatter because she was barely aware of what they were talking about, though she did hear him say good bye, but she only managed to nod to him. She was a slightly shocked when she felt him kiss her head though all she could do was watch his walk away from her. Her head was buzzing about, why did he always have this effect on her. He was always kind to her and tried to comfort her.

Eriol watched the pair interact and longed for a similar type of interaction. He had pushed her away for her own good, he had agreed with Tomoyo that he couldn't drag her into his life when he was leaving the country. Though did that apply while he was going to the same university? He pulled out his phone and called Tomoyo.

The rest of the day went by slowly for Syaoran, and by the time he was done he was worried sick about Sakura. He made his way to Sakura's current classroom to wait. He leaned on the wall and started to read a text that his micro-business class gave him for homework. He was about half way through it when the first few students started coming out of the class.

Sakura was placing her books away when she heard a few girls that were near the door talking amongst themselves. "Hey do you see that guy there?" one of the girls pointed to a man passed the door.

"Yeah. It looks like he's waiting for some one." They looked dreamily at the man in question. Sakura wished that someone would come and wait for her outside of class, though she knew that Syaoran had finished school about an hour ago and would probably be finishing his homework by this time. When she stepped out the door she saw Syaoran leaning there reading.

"Syaoran!" she smiled widely at him, she hadn't expected him to wait for her. "What are you doing here?" she wanted to hug him but she couldn't get herself to do so because she was unsure how he would react. Also there were tons of girls around.

Syaoran witnessed what seemed like a minor miracle that day. Her face lite up when she saw him, though she looked like she wanted to do something but decided not to. "I though I would wait for you, so that you can't ignore me for the rest of the day." He put his book away and slung an arm over her shoulders. "So it's your turn to host dinner" he smiled down at her, and squeezed her shoulder

"Really?" She adjusted her bag. "I guess since we went to your restaurant last night that counted as your turn is passed?" She placed her arm around his waist and rolled her eyes. She could feel people staring at her, and others glaring, it couldn't be helped because Syaoran was handsome.

"Yes didn't you know, I might not have cooked but I paid and my staff took very good care of us." They made their way out of the school "And plus I know you like cooking more then I do so, how about it?" He used his puppy eyes on her.

Sakura nodded "Fine but we have to stop at the grocery store to pick up some ingredients, I used the last of the food to make my bento." She smiled and leaned into him a little. She was trying to think about what to have for supper. "What do you want for supper?" she didn't know what she felt like

Syaoran thought about it for a moment. "I actually feel like having a hamburger."

"I hope you know how to make that because I don't" She looked up at him, she really wasn't watching where she was walking, but thankfully Syaoran was leading her by her shoulders.

"Don't worry I know how to make them. I'll show you."They made their way passed the school gets and made their way home. When they stopped at the store he picked up some ground beef and buns, as well as a few other ingredients. They fought over who should pay, though Syaoran managed pay with out her noticing.

She sighed as he lead her out of the store before she could cause a scene. So instead she did it outside, She smacked him hard on the arm. He was almost certain he was going to get a bruise She might be small but he hurt.. "What was that for, I pick you up from school, I buy the ingredients for supper, and I get hit for it? How is that fair."

He pouted and acted all hurt though she simply rolled her eyes at him. "Well you deserved it. You know I don't like people paying for me. You do to much for me already." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh you stick that thing out again I'll grab it." his eyes had a twinkle in the that told her he was serious.

"Yeah like you'd dare." she countered

"Try me" and She did. Sakura stuck out her tongue and he pinched it between to fingers right before it re-entered her mouth. "told ya." he let it go, and grinned at her.

"I can't believe you did that" She smacked him again, in the same spot. "You are unbelievable." She couldn't stop a laugh that jumped out of her throat.

"Ah, but you wouldn't have me any other way." He wrapped his free arm around Sakura and pulled her close. She had laughed, it was music to her ears. She seemed to be lightening up.

"You're right." she smiled up at him as they made their way up the stairs and into her apartment. "You know where to put the food and where the cook wear is. I'm just going to go change." She made her way to her bed room and put her book bag down. She checked her phone to see only two messages, both from Syaoran. She read them even though they were sent earlier that day. She smiled at the thought that he had when he realized that she was in distress. She smirked and sent replies to his phone. She snuck out to watch him check his phone.

Syaoran picked up his phone when he heard it ring. He checked his text messages and saw he got a reply from Sakura. "Hmm. I sent her the text messages this morning." he mumbled and read the text and started laughing.

She spoke up from the door. "Well aren't you suppose to be cooking?" She smirked as he turned around with a look of complete shock went across his face. "And here I thought you were trained in martial arts and could hear people walking around the apartment even if you don't want to." She stuck out her tongue.

"Well I've learned to not so it when I'm relaxed." he got out a bowl. "And what did I tell you about that tongue. One day I swear I'll bite it." It was his turn to smirk at her shocked look. "Trust me I will." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I know you will and that's what scares me. After I saw your effect on the female population in my class earlier." She sighed softly and started to help him with the meal. "Now show me how to make hamburgers."

"Sure come on. It's really easy." He smiled. "Do you have any left over rice from this morning?" He didn't want to poke around her kitchen.

"Yeah one sec." She got a little bowl out of the fridge and gave it to him. "Is this enough?"

He looked it over once. "Yes more then enough. Rice is just a filler and adds a little flavour to it." He showed her the simple recipe and he was frying them quickly. "You see it's not that hard."

She smiled at him and got out some condiments and placed them on the dinning room table. Syaoran popped his head around the wall "I was thinking of eating in the living room, just to relax a little more." She nodded and placed the items on a serving tray and made her way to the coffee table. Syaoran quickly followed with the burgers. "Here's the food." He smiled softly and looked at her.

"Thank you." she took her plate and put on the toppings, along with Syaoran. He was eating slowly while glancing at Sakura, wondering whether or not to breach the topic with her or should he just let her talk to him about it when she's ready. Though he knew that it would be a long time before she would be willing to talk about it with him. "If you have something to say just say it." Sakura looked at him. He realized then that he was staring.

He looked away. "I don't know if it's appropriate for me to bring up the subject right now." Sakura hit him lightly behind his head. She always protested to his uncertainties. "Fine." he rubbed his head; more for the sake of having something to do with his hands then the pain. "I wanted to ask you about the man from this morning. You seemed to have a deep connection with this guy yet he seemed to have hurt by him."

Sakura put down her hamburger and looked at her hands. "Well, I meet him when he was in my home town. He was a transfer student at my school. We became really good friends. My brother's ex-girlfriend was his cousin, she had already returned to England but a year later he got a call that she was seriously injured and he had to return to England to be with her. I confessed my feeling to him the day he was leaving and yet, he didn't return my feelings. That was fine, I could deal with that; though after he left he didn't contact me at all."

Syaoran reached over and whipped Sakura's cheek of the tears that she wasn't aware she had shed. He left his hand there caressing it softly. "Well if he didn't see how lucky he was to have you in his life, he doesn't deserve you." He smiled softly, as she looked up to look at him. She leaned slightly into his hand, his thumb still caressing the apple of her cheek.

She started feeling a little better, and she looked into his eyes. She felt a strong pull towards him but broke eye contact before it could escalate to anything more. "Thank you Syaoran you're so kind." She placed her hand on her hand on top of his. "Maybe we should finish the hamburgers before they get cold."

She smiled before forcing herself to let go of his hand and he dropped his almost exactly after hers. "That's a good idea." He smiled and picked up his burger again and continued eating. There was a lot to process, her ex lover was in town, how fun was that. He wanted to make sure that he didn't bother more then he had to, which wasn't much due to the fact that they were in university and the campus was really big. What was the likely hood that they would meet up.

He glanced at Sakura and suddenly realized that there was a chance with her that she could be the woman decides to marry to please his mother. Though he had once told her that he would never marry for the sake of marrying. He would marry for love. Though if he had, to he wouldn't mind marrying a good friend, whom he happened to be infatuated with, if there was no other choice. There wasn't much he could do though he was sure that he would keep that little secret to himself for the time being.

Sakura looked up and the duo smiled at each other and were soon finished their meal. "Great now it's homework time." She sighed. Her teachers had given her many vocabulary list, already.

"Hey, don't feel bad. I have a load as well." He picked up the plates and was about to go to the kitchen to wash them.

"Oh no you don't." Sakura grabbed the plates from him. "You cooked, I clean." She made her way to the kitchen and started to wash the plates. Though Syaoran had insisted on drying the plates, saying that he didn't want to do homework just yet, they worked in a comfortable silence.

It took no time to finished all the cleaning and Syaoran was soon at the door putting on his shoes. "So I'll see you tomorrow. I start at 12:00 but if I remember we both finish at 4."

"Yeah I start at 10 and I'm finished at 4." She smiled "So I'll see you after class." He nodded and left, though waited out side the door to hear Sakura lock it. The rest of the night went by quickly for the two of them with all of the homework that was needed to be done, and before they knew it they were heading to bed.

Syaoran got to class, found a seat and sat down. He was looking around since it was his first time in this class. He noted people who looked like he should stay away from. He shuffled his note pad and pencils when through the classroom door came the man from the day before, Sakura had called him Eriol.

He looked away quickly as to not be seen. What luck, the one class that he had taken a 3 hour block in was the one class he got paired with the one person he didn't want to see. He just so happened to be a business major too. There was just something that didn't seem right about him. Almost, like he was trying to use Sakura as a substitute for someone else.

He reached for his cellphone because he heard it vibrate; he saw that he had received a text message from Sakura asking where his class was. He responded with the quick answer and put it away when the teacher came in.

He leaned on his hand and listened to the teacher drone on about something or other. He wasn't really paying much attention; he didn't have to since he had power point notes and the text. He was thinking of how to get out of the class and get Sakura out of here before Eriol noticed her. He sighed softly, "Que sera, sera" he thought to himself and attempted to pay attention to the class.

Sakura finished her class early and made her way to Syaoran's class, she wanted to pay him back for his kindness from the day before by taking him out of supper. She leaned on the wall and waited for the teacher to finish the class. Which should be soon since it took her a while to get there.

Syaoran packed up his things and noticed Eriol left the room and he prayed Sakura wasn't there yet. She was known to be a little late and he hoped it was one of those times. He made his way out of class to see the pair.

Eriol approached Sakura and she didn't react at all. "Hello Sakura." He was fairly nervous, not knowing what type of reaction to expect.

"Hiiragizawa-san" She saw Syaoran approach the class room door. "I don't want to talk to you right now, though I do have one question for you."

"Anything Sakura." Eriol was a little worried of what she would ask him. He would not tell any lies anymore.

"Hows Kaho?" She pushed herself off of the wall.

"She's well." Eriol watched her not sure what to say next. So he settled on watching her nodded and walk away with that new man. He really did blow his chances with her, he wished Syaoran luck.

TBC.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still dreaming about it but nope I don't own any of the characters.

A/N: I got to publish this one a little early and I'm going to try and get Chapter 8 up before I start my five day road trip on Sunday. I know a lot of things to do. Though if I have 8 up and start on 9, I'll be able to post it on time on the 24th.

Thank you siestachan14, Ihaine07 and Joy Ly for reviewing on my last chapter.

Chapter 7

A confused Syaoran followed Sakura down the hall; he didn't know where they were going. They came to an abrupt stop when they reached a secluded corner. Syaoran dropped his bag when he felt Sakura's delicate body hit his chest and her tears flow down his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back in a rhythmic manner.

When Sakura reached the end of the hall way she couldn't keep her tears in anymore. She threw herself into Syaoran's arms, whom didn't hesitate to give her comfort. She didn't care that they were in public. Heck she didn't even know why she needed to cry but she just did. Thankfully, Syaoran was there and was going to make it all seem just a little bit better.

Syaoran wasn't sure how long they were standing there, not that he really cared. He simply held her and was there, doing the same as he would do for any of his sisters. He waited until Sakura's tears stopped before pulling away. "Feel better now?" She nodded "Good, now let's get you home for some comfort food." He smiled down at her.

"I wanted to take you out tonight. This wasn't how I planned the beginning of the evening being." She fixed her clothes and hair to the best of her abilities.

"How about this, we agree that no matter what on Friday we are going out and having a lot of fun, but for tonight we worry about you. Okay?" he bent his knees a little so they were eye-to-eye, her eyes seemed a little brighter.

Sakura looked in his eyes and suppressed a sigh. He was doing it again; he was showing her so much kindness that she was only use to receiving from her family. "Alright, we'll have a night in, at your place." She watched him straighten up.

"Fine hime, anything you say." He bowed to her and picked up both of their bags. "Allow me to be your escort this evening." He offered her his arm, playing the prince role perfectly. After all hr was brought up a gentleman.

She giggled and took it. "Take me home, my sweet prince." She smirked at him as they made their way back to his apartment. Though they had dropped the act after they exiting the hallway, but he refused to give her back her bag until they reached his door. They entered and they took off their shoes. "So Sakura, what do you consider comfort food other then ice cream?" he begun un-tucking his shirt.

"Hm." Sakura started to think about it. "I don't know." She slipped out of her sweater so she wore only her t-shirt.

"Well you think about that, and I'm going to change my shirt. Mascara just isn't quite my style." He smiled at her and made his way to his room while taking off his shirt.

Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of his back the way his muscles moved under his skin was sensual. Her eyes contact was broken when the door closed. How had she managed to obtain such a hot friend? She could now understand Tomoyo's concern.

She made her way to the kitchen to see what Syaoran had in the fridge and what she was in the mood for. She saw some cheese and knew what she wanted. She closed the door when Syaoran reappeared.

"So, decided what you wanted to have for supper." Syaoran asked when he entered the kitchen wearing a muscle shirt. Sakura nearly chocked on her saliva. "What? What's wrong?" He looked down at his shirt.

"Nothing, just something that is to right yet it is wrong for me to think that." She blushed and turned away from him.

"Hey don't worry I know I have a great body." He crossed his arms and leaned his elbows on her shoulders. "Tomoyo tells me every time she sees me. She comes close to undressing me too." He laughed next to her ear.

Sakura pushed him off of her. "Yeah well I'm not Tomoyo and she should stop telling you. Now you have a superiority complex when it comes to your body." She turned to him and smiled. "Now sweet prince, make me noodles and cheese sauce." She made her way to the sofa, leaving him to cook.

"Coming right up hime." He smiled and began to make supper.

Sakura decided to start working on her homework. She got her work books out and started to do the exercises that the teachers had assigned. She worked in silence until Syaoran came in with supper "The food is served, Madame." He gave her, her bowl. "Eat up, and if you're good we'll go get ice cream." He smiled at her, and sat beside her.

She smiled back and started eating her meal then paused and held the bowl on her lap. She suddenly felt a little bad for Syaoran. "Thank you Syaoran. For everything that you've done for me this past week and a half." She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Hey no problem Sakura, it's been my pleasure." He knocked shoulders with her "Now eat." He continued his bowl and she joined him. Syaoran was a little worried about Sakura, he was still waiting for the homesickness to kick in which normally did in the third week. He knew what it felt like and didn't want her to feel that way. "So how's your family been?"

"Oh. They're very well; Touya is still working hard at the restaurant that he and Yukito own. It looks like my father will be going on a dig in Tibet later this year." She smiled to herself. "He's so excited about it."

"I would be too." He was glad that Sakura was happy even if it was only going to be for a moment. "You must miss them."

"Yeah I do but their so happy for me it seems almost selfish to miss them. My father leaves the country but when we reunite it's the best feeling in the world and I know it'll be like that when I return." She smiled at him and finished her bowl. "Now, about that ice cream."

Syaoran smiled and nodded "Yes we will go get some ice cream." He got up and placed the bowls next to the sink and made his way to the door.

"Oh no you're putting on a proper shirt before we head out. There is no way I'm putting up with girls glaring at me while I'm with you. It's bad enough you're eye candy when you shirts on." She went to go put on her shoes.

"Fine." Syaoran threw on a dress shirt over his muscle shirt and buttoned it up. "Better?" He pretended to walk a cat walk.

"Much better then it was a few seconds ago." She stood and waited for him to put on his shoes. "Come on candy man, I just can't wait to be gawked at as soon as we leave this building." She tapped her foot impatiently.

He smiled at her and slipped into his shoes. "Alright, I'm hurrying. Oh by the way, when we're out together almost half of the male population dislikes me for just walking with you." He opened the door. "Lets get that ice cream."

They walked down the street to a little ice cream place. "This is the best ice cream place in town." Syaoran opened the door for her

Sakura looked at the sign and tried to read it. "Ma-bo-u-le what type of name is that" she walked in.

"It's French I think, at least that's what Tomoyo tells me. It means my scoop." He followed.

Sakura looked over the menu and finally decided. "I want a Sunday please." She smiled and grabbed his arm so the girls in the shop would stop deciding whether or not to hit on him. He whispered a thank you and continued like it was a normal every day interaction.

"Alright hime" He placed their orders and they quickly got it and sat at a table outside. "You better give me a few bites of that Sunday of yours."

"Hey, who's the one the needs the endorphin boost. Me not you; you should have thought of that when you ordered you chocolate ice cream, mister." She stuck her tongue our playfully and took a spoon full of Sunday. They talked about anything and everything while eating their ice cream. Though Syaoran managed to steal a few bites of her Sunday and she did the same to his chocolate ice cream.

When they were both done Syaoran grabbed the empty bowls and threw them out. He held the door open for her once again and they made their way back home. Sakura dropped by his apartment to grab her book bag. "I'll see you tomorrow Syaoran." She smiled as he waved her off.

The rest of the week was pretty peaceful and Sakura managed to steer clear of Eriol the entire week. Syaoran was happy to inform her that Eriol was only in that one class and none of his others. They were both excited when Friday came and Syaoran agreed to let Sakura decide what they would do for the evening.

Obviously, since Sakura didn't know much about the area she had to do a little bit of research through out the week on her breaks she didn't have with Syaoran. Finally she decided on something to do and refuse to tell Syaoran. She claimed it was payback for Sunday, and after all what fun would it be if he knew. This would be their last day together until Sunday night since he had to go home to see his family. It was going to be strange not seeing each other for the weekend.

Friday evening came and both of the pair was getting ready. Sakura had warned Syaoran to keep his dress casual because they were going to be in a very casual environment. So he decided on a simple polo and jeans along with running shoes. Sakura on the other hand decided on a knit top and a knee length skirt with a great pair of ballerina flats. An outfit that Tomoyo had labeled, going out with friends.

When Syaoran got to the door Sakura was ready to go and locked up "Come one lets get going" She smiled at him and they made their way to the first of the two activities she had planed. Syaoran smiled when they stopped in front of the coffee shop where they had met 2 weeks before. "I told you casual."

He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "They make the best breaded chicken paninis" he smiled at her and made his way into the café.

Sakura followed and they placed their orders. Sakura took his advice and ordered the breaded chicken panini along with a large moka. They got a small table out side and sat down. "I though we would both enjoy a relaxing evening, since tomorrow is homework day." She smiled and un-wrapped her sandwich.

"Yeah it is a good idea. Just don't tell me that we're going back to the amusement park." He groaned a little. He liked the park just not enough to go there twice in one week.

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "No we're not going back to the amusement park but that's all I'm telling you because then it wouldn't be a surprise." She smiled at him and bit into her sandwich. "These are good"

Syaoran smiled at her. "I told you there were." He bit into his sandwich and joined her silence. They watched the people walk by and started laughing when an older couple mentioned that the two of them looked like a happy couple. "It's good to know that when a girl and boy go out to a restaurant their a couple" The smiled at each other and started laughing once again.

They finished their sandwiches and made their way down the street. "Come on tell me where we're going please." Syaoran tried using his puppy dog's eyes on her, because they normally worked but today she was just too stubborn.

"You'll find out soon enough so just relax." She smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his waist. "You might have to be my hero though." She smiled and turned into the arcade.

Syaoran's jaw dropped. "A girl just willingly brought me into an arcade." He placed his arm around her shoulders "I love you girl" He kissed her cheek and went to change some money into tokens for the evening.

Sakura stayed rooted to her spot. She couldn't believe she just received a kiss from taking Syaoran to an arcade; she should do that were often. She smiled softly when he returned with the tokens. "You're going to have to take me to games you like because I don't know any of them. It's my first time in an arcade."

He nodded and took her to a random motor cycle racing game. "Oh but your wearing a skirt." He almost pouted.

"It's ok Syaoran, I have shorts under it." His face lite up at that thought. He showed her how to play, and with in no time Sakura was beating him at the game. She was dragged to different games by Syaoran who explained each one to her, patiently.

By the end of the evening the pair pretty well played all of the games in the arcade. When they left, Syaoran wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Thank you Sakura. This is one of the best nights out that I've had in a long time." She smiled at her and they walked down the street arm in arm.

"No problem Syaoran, we both needed it." She noticed a bubble tea place further down the street which was still open. "You want to pick some bubble tea?" She pointed to the store.

"Sure, that sounds great." They made their way into the little store and they ordered their drinks and continued on their way. They walked to the apartments and went up the stairs.

"Thank you a lot Sakura." He smiled at her and hugged her. "Is it wrong to say I had more fun on this evening then I've had with the majority of my girl friends?" he let out a nervous laugh.

She patted his back. "I'm not after your money we're simply friends." They pulled away. "I'll see you on Monday morning." She smiled and waved him good bye.

"Oh Sakura." Syaoran yelled from a little further down the hall. She turned to look at him. "Catch." She caught a little key, which she caught, that she assumed was a key to his apartment. "That's for Sunday." She smiled and went into her apartment.

Saturday passed quickly for Sakura because she had plenty of home work to do; she only took a quick break when her father called. They talked about school, work and as well as Syaoran.

Syaoran on the other hand had to deal with his entire family. At some point on Saturday his mother saved him from his three sisters. He entered the office where his mother worked from home. "You wanted to see me mother?" He sat in a chair across from her, and relaxed.

"Yes, I wanted to know how your schooling is going." Her mother placed her hands on her lap.

"Very good, I'm enjoying all of my classes. Well all but one of them really and it's not the teacher's fault." He sighed and his mood seemed to drop at the thought of Sakura.

"Why don't you like it?" Yelan leaned on the desk and examined her son. "No girls are bothering you I hope."

"No nothing like that. It's just a guy that's in the class has a past with Sakura and it's not a very nice one." Syaoran rubbed his face. He didn't know how to explain it without telling her the whole story which would be a violation of privacy.

Yelan smiled at her son. Never once did he become so attached to a person so quickly, she had to force herself not to push them together. "I see, so you worry about Sakura when ever you're in class with this man?" he nodded. Glade he didn't have to tell her more then he had to. "Well that's nice of you. So what have you been up to lately?"

"Well on Sunday, Sakura and I went to eat at my restaurant and went to the amusement park. Then last night, to relax, Sakura and I went to that little café that you're so fond of and then to an arcade. I still can't believe that a girl went in there willingly." He had a dreamy look on his face. "Every girl I know turns the other way at arcades."

Yelan smiled softly and they discussed a few more things before she dismissed him.

Sunday came too quickly for Sakura. She still had some homework left to finish. She made her way to Syaoran's apartment and started cleaning. Not that it took very long because she had been here almost every single day that week and made sure to clean up after everything, but there was still the every week things that people had to do. Such as vacuuming and ducting, which reminded her she still had to do that at her apartment.

In about an hour or so she was completely finished her cleaning and checked in Syaoran's closet to make sure he didn't forget any dirty clothes in there, and sure enough he did. She knew that he probably had two weeks worth of clothes but it wasn't good for them to go for more then a week with out being washed. She grabbed his clothes and went to her apartment to wash them, even though she wasn't paid to.

By about two in the afternoon she was completely done the cleaning and the washing in both of the apartments and she decided to go to the grocery store to pick up supper and lunch for the next day. It was a little weird preparing supper for one after all Syaoran had spent every evening with her for the last two weeks.

She paid for her items and made her way out of the store, she looked down the road and saw Eriol. What should she do, she looked around hoping there was some way to escape.

TBC

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is a little shorter then the rest of them by about 500 words. I'll try to make sure the next one is up to par in the word count department.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Nope still don't own it.

A/N: I'm not going to be home for 5 days as of Sunday so this is next weeks chapter.

Thank you siestachan14, Sakura A, mermain123, AngelEmCuti, the original rubber duckie, and Ihaine07 for reviewing on my last chapter.

A special thank you to mermain123 for expressing you're enjoyment so….plainly. thank you guys, you're the reason I'm writing this story.

Chapter 8

She looked down the street and saw Eriol. What should she do? She looked around hoping to see an escape route. Unfortunately he noticed her before she could find one and waved, which forced her to wave back. She walked toward him and realized that he looked as nervous as she felt.

"Hey Sakura, I was wondering if we could talk a little, you know to try and clear up the thing that happened between us." He rubbed the back of his neck and suddenly found the ground very interesting.

"Sure, would you like to go get some coffee? I know a great café." She asked. She was really trying to be very polite with him, but it was hard. She couldn't exactly forget about everything that he had done, or more like not done, over the last five years. She didn't see how talking about it would make any of it any better, after all she was the only one who had to put up with the heartache when he left. She would humor him because she wanted to hear his reasoning.

"I was hoping we could go some where a little more private. Just in case you feel the need to yell at me or punch me. I know you won't do so in public." Eriol pleaded. He really wanted to talk to him.

Sakura smiled on the inside. At least he still remembered that she did get very violent when she was mad. She had hit him on multiple occasions in the past. There wasn't much she could do about it. She had even tried anger management classes that didn't help at all since she wasn't an angry person to begin with. "Fine, we can go back to my place. Though, don't try anything freaky or else you're out the door quicker then you can blink." Sakura started heading towards her apartment. She really didn't want to bring him there but there wasn't much she could do. She wanted to get this over with.

When they arrived she opened the door and let him in. She left him in the entrance way as she put away the food, after all she didn't want anything to spoil because she was aggravated at a certain someone. She took her time to assure that Eriol got more and more uncomfortable.

She made her way back to the entrance way to find Eriol standing there and looking at a few pictures. "We can continue our conversation in the living room." She led him there and motioned of him to sit on the sofa while she took a wing chair, which she hadn't used since moving here. Syaoran and she always sat on the sofa together. "What did you want to talk about?" Sakura leaned back in the chair imitating a relaxed composure; she really just wanted him to leave. So she could continue with her daily routine.

"About the last 5 years." He leaned his elbows on his knees and stared at his hands. "I know I hurt you but I didn't see any other way at the time. For the last five years, I've been so busy working so I could help Kaho pay for the medical expenses that she accumulated. I knew that if you knew what was going on you would just worry even more and that didn't seem right in my mind."

"So you decided to just cut me out of your life completely for five years and then show up and expect me to welcome you back with open arms?" She crossed her arms and willed herself not to hit him. She silently wished that Syaoran was next door and not at his family's, though that's just selfish he couldn't be here with her every whim. She just really wanted to see him.

"Well, no. I didn't even expect to see you here but I was hoping we could at least being civil and that you would listen to my explanation. I was hoping we could become friends again, because I always did value your friendship, even if it hasn't seemed like that for the last 5 years." He looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"The last five years is filled with too much hurt to just wipe it away and forget about it. I'm not confident that you won't try and do it again once we leave university. So I'll need to think about it." She stood up "Meet me after school tomorrow at 4 at the front gates and I'll tell you my decision." She motioned him to stand and follow her to the door.

Eriol stood and followed her. At least she would give it some thought; that was all he could hope for. He bided her farewell and left the apartment block. Now it was a waiting game for tomorrow.

Sakura closed her door and pressed her forehead into it. She managed to not beat Eriol up for his idiotic decision 5 years ago. Though now she had to decide whether or not to forgive him, around this time she wished she had someone to talk to. She didn't want to interrupt Syaoran's time with his family. She silently wished for a punching bag similar to the one she had at home.

She pushed away from the door and made her way to the kitchen. She'll think about the options and then ask Syaoran his opinion tomorrow morning. She forced herself to relax and started making dinner. She didn't have to deal with it today, but tomorrow is fast to come.

Syaoran was finishing up a little homework when his mother came in. "Syaoran, I don't remember you bringing your clothes home to be washed."

He didn't look up from his paper. "I have enough for three weeks mom. I was thinking of bringing them over every two weeks, that way we don't waste any water." He continued writing. He was absorbed by his homework.

"Alright love." Yelan left her son to her homework. "The car will take you back to the apartment at 8, is that ok?" She saw him nodded and she continued on her way out of the study. It was nice having her son home.

When 7:30 came around Wei came in to get him. "Young master it is time to get ready to leave." Syaoran looked up at Wei and nodded.

He stood and grabbed his things when something came to mind. "Hey Wei, can I tell you something." He saw Wei nodded to him. "I was having a conversation with Sakura earlier this week about how we're both missing parents. She also told me how she saw Sonomi as a surrogate mother." Syaoran turned and leaned on the desk. "She also told me that I should inform you that, since my father died you have been my father. You taught me everything that I know about living life as a gentleman, and I wanted to thank you." He blushed a little; he wasn't use to expressing his feelings.

Wei stood there teary eye and rubbed the corner of his eyes. "Thank you Syaoran-sama. You have honored me with that statement. Though I must mention, that in the two weeks that you've been with Sakura, you've grown even more and are a better man then you were before." He smiled and made his way to the door.

Syaoran smiled and finished picking up his books, and packed them away. Sakura was right he did feel better about telling him. He smiled to himself as he made his way to his room and packed up. Tomorrow morning he was going to see Sakura, he hoped her weekend was as good as his was.

Monday morning came and Sakura was eating breakfast when Syaoran knocked on her door. She opened it and ushered him in. "Have you had breakfast." She asked when she returned to hers. "Because you're early."

"Yeah I did, I just always seem to be early even when I was yonger." He smiled and sat across from her and let her finish her meal. "How was your weekend?"

"Oh it was ok." She sipped her juice. "I met up with Eriol, and he tried to explain away 5 years of heartache with a stupid excuse." She took a few mouthfuls before Syaoran found the words to reply.

"What was his excuse for cutting you out of his life for 5 years?" Syaoran leaned on the table wanting to know what had possessed the man to throw way such a lovely lady; he could never.

"Not wanting to cause me more pain then he already had." She sighed. "I shouldn't be surprised, not many men understand the intensity of a woman's emotion when she's in love." She finished her meal and cleared her dishes.

They made their way to the door. "I hope you don't group me into the category 'most men'" He slipped into his shoes, and picked up his book bag.

"I didn't think you could fall into that category even if you tried. Having four sisters has the effect on you." She smiled as they slipped out of the door and locked the door.

They started to walk to school and she linked arms with him. "I need your advice on what to do with Eriol." She rested her head on his shoulder seeking some comfort. "I told him to meet me after school today so I can tell him the answer to whether or not we can be friends, but I don't know if I can trust him anymore."

Syaoran though about it for a bit; "The only problem I see about forgiving him is that you might fall in love again and he will break your heart all over again. So if you're sure that you're over him then I don't see why you can't be friends with him." He wanted to hold her but she had captured his arm.

"I don't know if I'm over him. I mean, I should be it had been 5 years. Also I think I'm attracted to someone else but I'm not sure." She sighed softly. "It should be ok, I guess, but he'll have to earn my trust." She still didn't know what to do.

Syaoran looked over at her. So she was attracted to someone else how fun. His chances with her were now terribly low. "Do what ever your little heart desires. I'll always be here for you if you fall." He used his best prince impression.

Sakura pulled away from Syaoran when they got onto the school grounds. "Thank you, Syaoran." She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you on the break." She smiled as they parted. She wondered if he was equally as shocked about the kiss as she had been on Friday. She felt a lot better then she had that morning, as she made her way to class.

It took Syaoran a little longer to start moving to class. After all, he had just been on the receiving end of a kiss. He was so confused. If she was attracted to someone else, why was she acting like that around him? Also why was she spending so much time with his instead of perusing the man she likes? He had so man question in his mind.

He slowly made his way to class. His head was spinning with everything going on. Was he going to have to hang out with Eriol now that Sakura will agree to be his friend? He enjoyed having alone time with her. She was just so fun to begin with.

There weren't many people in this city he could relax around, and Sakura was one of them. She was just so natural and he didn't have to question her every move for a motive. It was very relaxing when he was with her he could be himself. Like she had once said 'she wasn't trying to get into his pockets, they were just friends.' Which reminded him; they were just friends. Though no one can foresee a few years down the line and what the future may bring. On one hand though he only had 3 years to find someone to marry. He was silently hoping it would be Sakura.

They both seemed to pass their day in almost in a dazed state. When they were together they were acutely aware of each other basking in each other's presence.

Sakura still dreaded the coming meeting with Eriol and her heart sank when the teacher let her out of her last class of the day. She made her way to the school gates and saw Eriol waiting for her there.

He waved at her and she waved back. "Hello Eriol."

"Hey Sakura, I hope you have thought about everything." He seemed more nervous about this encounter then she did. Well this was the make or break time in their relationship.

"Yes, I thought about it very carefully. I would like to try being your friend again though I don't know if I can trust you. You're going to have to earn that privilege back again. I hope you can understand." She watched Eriol for his reaction, and was surprised to see relief pass over his face. It wasn't what she expected.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance Sakura; I will not betray your trust again." Eriol bowed to her in thanks. "I would walk you home but I live in the opposite direction." He handed her a little white card. "It's my phone number if you ever want to talk. Thank you very much Sakura." They waved goodbye and parted. For some odd reason all she could think was 'he could have walked me home.'

Sakura made her way home in a silent meditative state. When Sakura arrived home she was pleasantly surprised to find Syaoran, in her apartment, cooking. "How did you get in here?" She asked as she slipped off her shoes. There was no trace of anger in her voice.

"The Daidouji's have left me a spare key into the house just in case they lost theirs or forgotten it." He smiled at her and he continued cooking. "So how was your talk with Eriol?" He tried to not look bothered about her meeting with Eriol.

"Alright" she made her way to get a glass of water. "I told him that we had to take it slow and I didn't know if I could trust him anymore. He seemed to have understood." She leaned on the counter next to him watching him. "Now that I know how, why are you here?" She looked at him intently.

"Well I didn't know how well the conversation was going to go, so I thought I would start dinner so you wouldn't have to wait to long before eating." He smiled at her and moved the fried rice around a little and checked on the dinner rolls. "It should be ready in a moment." He glances at her.

Sakura smiled at him and made her way to the cupboard and started setting the table. "How was your day?" she called from the dinning room.

"You know same old, same old. Until I thought I should break into your apartment and cook you a meal. I thought you wouldn't mind." He smiled at her, and started plating the meal. "The sad part is that I haven't started my homework so after dinner I need to go home to work on that."

She nodded. "That would be a good idea. My teachers today didn't actually give me that much homework tonight, so I don't have to worry too much about it." She grabbed the ice tea container from the fridge.

"Well that's nice of them; though don't get use to it. It's rare that that happened." he brought the plates over and put them on the table. "That would be really nice to not have much homework." He pulled out her chair for her and waited.

"Tell me about it." She smiled and sat down. "It's like teachers are against the students having a good time when their young. Didn't they do through school when they were younger?" She tucked into the table with help of Syaoran.

He pushed in her chair and took his seat across from her. Over the last two weeks they always took the same places at both apartments. They had fallen into a nice routine. "I think mother is going to invite you over for supper in the near future. You know to make sure you are getting use to everything." He took a bite and looked across the table at her.

"Oh that's nice of her." She smiled and ate with him. "You will be there to save me from your sisters' right?"

"I can't save myself from them." He smiled and took his bread roll and glanced at her. "Oh, I noticed how nice the apartment was this morning when I was awake enough to appreciate it. I also noticed that you washed my clothes, I wasn't aware that was one of your duties." He took a bite of his roll.

"It's not, but it's not good for the clothes to be dirty for too long. I had to do my laundry anyways so I washed them together." She continued eating like it was nothing; after all she had done laundry for guests at the Daidouji's before.

"I would prefer if you didn't, it's a little disturbing to know that you've seen my under garments." Syaoran blushed, and didn't make eye contact with her.

"Ok then don't leave them here and I won't wash them" She smiled. The rest of dinner was fairly quiet, both of the simply enjoyed the food. Though the time of Syaoran's departure came far too quickly for Sakura. "So I'll see you tomorrow after school right?" she stood in the door way.

"Yup, I'll meet you at the school gates." He smiled softly. They waved farewell and Sakura closed the door. She made her way to her computer. When she booted it up she saw that Tomoyo was on.

She quickly typed a request to call her. She was so terribly confused on how she should act around Syaoran now that Eriol was back in her life. Syaoran had been very supportive the entire time of the confusion she felt when she found out that Eriol was at the university.

Once she received Tomoyo's response that she could call her house; she dialed and waited for her maid to answer.

"Moshi moshi?" Tomoyo answered which was rare in itself, she probably told her maid not to answer it.

"Hey Tomoyo, it's me." She fell back onto her bed and stared at the celieng.

"Oh Sakura how are you?"

"Not so great, I need your advice."

"Shoot."

"Eriol is back. Well he goes to my university, and happened to be in a class with Syaoran." She rocked on her side listening to Tomoyo.

"Oh my. Have you talked to him?"

She covered her face with her arm. "Yeah, I've had no choice. I told him today that I didn't see why we couldn't be friends but I couldn't trust him. The look he gave me makes me think that maybe we can't because I don't think I'm over him yet."

"Come on Sakura it's been five years. Plus you have a heart throb that you spend so much time with already. What about Syaoran I thought you liked him?"

Sakura sighed. "I do but, that's even more complicated."

"No it's not, uncomplicated it. I know that Syaoran probably has it bad for you."

"Right, never. He has a pick of so many girls around here that I'm surprised he even spends any time with me." She rubbed her face.

"Sakura, just take my advice. Look at the person right in front of you and you'll find love."

Sakura and Tomoyo talked for a little while longer and when Sakura went to bed she had more question then she did before she called Tomoyo. She sighed and tried to sleep. Though she didn't think she would get much.

TBC.


	10. Chapter 9

a/n: sorry it took so long. As you were aware I was on vacation, and now I'm back but my back pain has gotten ten times worst and I'm bed ridden. I start school sept. 8 so I might only be able to update once every two weeks, gotta love biochemistry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

Warning: I did not edit this chapter.

Chapter 9

The next day went swimmingly for Syaoran. He woke up with lots of energy and went to class determined to enjoy it. He walked into the room and sat in the same seat as the prior week. Though things didn't go a smoothly after that. Eriol has spotted him and took the vacant seat next to him.

"Hello." Eriol said as he took his place. "I didn't know you where majoring in business." He smiled.

Syaoran put his work face on. He really didn't want to make a scene. "Of course you knew. Sakura was waiting for me when you bumped into her lest week." He didn't look at him he focused on getting ready for class.

"You still dislike me don't you?" Eriol looked at him for an answer.

"You haven't proved to me other wise. For the last five years you've caused Sakura nothing but pain. You can't wipe that type of pain away with a simple apology." He looked at him. "You hurt her again and I will use all of my allies to make your life a living hell." He turned to look at the board again.

"I can see that you really love her, so let me give you a little advice. Don't do what I did, tell her your feelings you both deserve it." He turned to look at the front of the class.

They didn't speak another word for the rest of the lecture. Though Syaoran had to process everything that Eriol had told him. He didn't realized that his love for her was the evident. He was also still very uncertain about everything surrounding Sakura and her family. He only half listened to the lecture, not that he really needed to because he had the power point notes.

Sakura's day wasn't as smooth, she didn't sleep very much. Her conversation with Tomoyo kept replaying over and over in her head. She sighed and rolled out of bed, she really didn't want to go to school she was exhausted. She could skip if she wanted to it wasn't like her teachers took attendance but she didn't want to start getting into the habit of skipping class when she didn't feel like going.

She took a shower and when she looked in the mirror she saw the dark circles under her eyes. She pulled out her foundation and eyeshadow. She quickly put on her make up and silently thanked her years of insomnia and practice with her make up. When she was finished and happy with her complexion, she threw her make up into her bag and she made her way to school.

Most of the day she was hoovering between sleep and wakefulness. She managed to take notes and to listen but when the end of the day came her stomach sank. She would be meeting up with Syaoran and even with all of her make up on he would know she was exhausted. Even though they had only knew each other for such a short time he could read her like a book.

She made her way to the gate and plastered a happy smile on her face when she saw Syaoran. She didn't see Eriol though she would have to talk to him eventually.

Syaoran saw Sakura and realized that she was lost in thought. She looked up and plastered a fake smile on her face. His mind began spinning, what could be wrong with her? He could tell that she had put on a lot of make up under her eyes. He had seen his sister do that when they had bags because the didn't sleep well the night before. He thought back to the night before and tried to remember if she was acting any differently then she had every other time they were together. The answer that came to mind was no. Something must have happened after he had left her for the evening.

He tried to act like nothing was different when she finally arrived in front of him. "Have a nice day?" He asked and put his arm around her shoulder when they started walking home.

"It was okay. Though all of the lectures were pretty boring. I had a hard time staying awake through ancient Greek." she mentally hit herself over the head for admitting being tired.

"Oh. Maybe we shouldn't have dinner together tonight and you can head to bed early. I'm sure i have some paper work for the restaurant hanging around somewhere for me to do. I don't want you to over exert yourself. After all you need your strength for this weekend with the meet and greet of my family. Mother told be she would be calling tonight to invite you, though I can tell her to call tomorrow if you want to go to bed."

Sakura leaned into him, trying to figure out what was going on in his head. He was a successful business man at the age of 18 and he found her interesting. If he was any other man she would think that he was interested in her for a date but then again he wasn't n average man. He was a multimillionaire and heir to his families clan. Not only that but he had suitor by the mile, all much more beautiful then her. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt him poke her repeatedly.

"Do you want to skip dinner so you can sleep?" Syaoran looked at her with those concern eyes she always seemed to fall into.

"No I'll be fine, I know that you tend not to eat when we're not together. We wouldn't want you to wither away." She smiled at him and looked a head.

Syaoran stopped walking and forced Sakura to stop as well. "Look" he sighed and rubbed his face. "Could you worry about yourself for once. It doesn't matter if I don't eat, it matters that you are exhausted and should go to bed early."

She was a little taken back by the statement. She hadn't realized that she was worrying him so much. "I know I should take care of myself, but I grew up worrying about everyone else. My father would get caught up in work and wouldn't eat. There were days that I went to the university to bring him supper to make sure he ate. I became a mother hen at a young age, so deal with it. I won't be able to sleep knowing that you didn't eat."

Syaoran ran his hand through his hair, Sakura had to be the most annoying and head strong girl he had ever meet outside of his family. He had to think of a compromise and fast. "How about this." He faced her and put his hands on her shoulders. "We go to your place, I cook while you do your homework. After we eat if you're finished your homework you go to bed and I go home. Deal?"  
Sakura thought about. "Fine, but I'm cleaning up afterwards."

Syaoran laughed and turned to her side and held her shoulders. "No you're not. You're exhausted, and I'm assuming it the homesickness kicking in. Some times it helps to let someone else do things for you. Pretend you're the hime for the day." He smiled down at her.

Sakura sighed but rested her head on his shoulder anyways. "Fine, you win." she was too exhausted to fight him today. Though because of how he is acting she doubted that she would be getting much sleep this evening again. He was counter acting all of her arguments to herself the night before. She had only known him for three weeks, it was to early to know for certain how everything would turn out with him. She was certain she should just forget about everything that was plaguing her and act like it had been Eriol, after all she had hid her feelings from him for years what's a few months with Syaoran gonna change.

They made their way down the street and people whispered about the cute couple, causing both of them to blush. Though they didn't pull away from each other, after all there is strength in numbers.

They finally arrived home and Syaoran looked into the fridge. "Alright, you stay here and I'll go and buy things for supper." She nodded and Syaoran disappeared out the door.

Sakura dropped her book bag and fell onto the couch. Her head spun with so much information, She covered her eyes with her arm and was suddenly engulfed by nothingness, and the bliss of no sound.

Syaoran arrived and told Sakura he was back but got concerned when he received no answer. He arrived in the living room and found Sakura fast a sleep with a small smile gracing her lips. He went in search for a blanket and came back to drape it over her. She looked so peaceful, he couldn't help but kiss her forehead lightly and watch her sleep for a bit. He quickly remembered that he needed to be doing. He silently made his way to the kitchen and started cooking.

Sakura woke up a little while later and rubbed her eyes. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep, she guessed she really needed it. She could smell food cooking and smiled as she sat up. The blanket that Syaoran had found slipped off her and her smile grew what she put one and one together.

She tip toed to the kitchen and made her way to him and slid her arms around his waist. "So this is what it feels like to have a husband." She joked and pulled away, trying to fix her hair.

"I don't know, I believe that if I was your husband I would be getting a lot more perks and wouldn't be doing all the chores." He smiled over his shoulder and finished cooking the chicken.

"What type of privileges would that be?" She asked innocently knowing full well what he meant.

"And here I thought I was conversing with a fully mature adult." He transferred the chicken onto a serving plate and handed it to her. "Put this on the table dear." He smiled and got the rice.

Sakura made her way to the table, she hadn't expected him to react in such good humour to her joke. She shrugged it off, he was after all acting like a dutiful husband she had every right to tease him. Though she couldn't wipe the feeling of her arms around his waist, it had felt so right and she wouldn't mind doing it over and over again.

Syaoran was a little taken back by the joke of being a husband but he didn't let it show. He tried not to focus on the warmth being emitted from Sakura while she had her arms around him. He wouldn't mind that happening again. He wiped his mind of all un-pure thoughts as he made his way to the kitchen with the rice and vegetables.

They sat and had a quiet meal, the discussed their day and half way through supper the phone rang. Sakura sighed and motioned to stand up, though Syaoran was already on the phone. "Moshi Moshi Kinomoto residence." Sakura could only hear one side of the conversation "I was closest to the phone mother." Syaoran looked irritated. "Yes mother........ I'll pass you to her."

Sakura took the phone from him "Konban wa Yelan-san, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, I was a little surprised with Xiao Lang answered the phone."

"As he stated he was closer to the phone."

"Oh, yes. I called to ask you if you had any plans for Saturday." Yelan suddenly sounded very happy.

"No, I only had planed on studying."

"Well then you must come for supper, or lunch, which ever you prefer."

"Well wouldn't lunch be better? That way you could come get me with Syaoran."

"Oh yes! That will do. I will see you then."

"See you then Yelan-san. Konban wa."

"Konban wa Sakura-chan."

They hung up and she rubbed her face. "Why do I suddenly regret saying yes?" she looked at him.

"Because you're going to have to meet my 4 sisters. Don't worry, as long as they don't think we're boyfriend and girlfriend we'll be fine."

She looked at him as if he were dumb. "Most people think we're a couple. Haven't you been listening to what people have been saying around us. I'm surprised there hasn't been a news article about the precious Li heir getting himself a girlfriend." she lean on her elbows and started eating again.

"Well after an incident in high school they stopped publishing about me." he turned red and started eating.

"I don't want to know." they fell into silence and after a few minutes Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Okay yes, I want to know. Why did the tabloids stop writing about you?"

Syaoran pushed his food around. "I might have hospitalized a report who dissed my girlfriend at the time." he didn't make any eye contact.

"Awww that's sweet." she smiled at him and laughed at the blush that stained his cheeks. "Who knew Li Syaoran was a hopeless romantic."

He threw his napkin at her. "Quiet you." his blush intensified. "You hide your love from Eriol for three years while you were at school together, hoping he'd see you as a woman and not just a friend. So it looks like we're both hopeless romantics."

"Yeah looks like it. We would make the worst couple. Two hopeless romantics together, our relationship filled with cheesy dates and even cheesier love notes." they laughed at the summary Sakura had come up with, though on the inside their heart clenched at the thought of not being with each other.

They finished their meal and Syaoran kicked Sakura into the living room with her homework. "Remember our deal. You do homework and I clean up the mess I made in the kitchen. Though if you are still up for it I bought some dessert." Syaoran sat her on the couch.

"There is always room for dessert." Sakura smiled up at him and pulled out her books. Syaoran nodded and made his way to the kitchen.

Syaoran cleaned at a steady pace thinking of what she said, about them making the worst couple. He wondered if what she said was her stating that she doesn't wish them to be a couple or silently wishing they were like when she would pine over Eriol. He racked his brain trying to figure it out, not that there was any harm in asking though if she said no it would be awkward for a little while between them. He decided to not ask and take the comment solely as a joke that was intended to be funny in the surrounding circumstances.

He finished putting away the plates and grabbed the strawberry short cake he had bought and cut each of them a piece and made his way back into the living room.

Sakura tried to focus on her homework but was finding it difficult at the current time. She wondered what had possessed her to say the comment on them being a couple, sure it was her secret wish but she knew that Syaoran wasn't interested and was probably only acting lovey dovey around her in public so that no one would bother him. Which she understood completely because she didn't want anyone bothering him when he was trying to relax.

Syaoran entered into the living room and Sakura pretended not to notice she wrote something down on her paper and them looked up at him. "Done already?" then she saw the dessert. "You remembered my fave dessert." She smiled at him and took her plate.

Syaoran nodded and handed over her dessert, he knew better then to get in the way of Sakura and her strawberry shortcake. "I bought an entire cake, I thought I'd leave it here so you wouldn't try and break into my apartment and try and steal it back."

"What do you mean break into your apartment. I would simply knock on the door and ask you politely, after all we are friends and you would give me anything my little heart desires." She batted her eye lashes and acted all innocent.

"You are quite right me sweet Sakura." He smiled and finished off his piece. "I'll get going and leave you to finish you're homework. I will call you by 9.30 to kick you to bed or else I will come over here and put you to bed myself. You hear me?" Sakura nodded and Syaoran made his way out.

Sakura finished up her homework quickly once Syaoran was gone. She was getting ready for bed when the phone rang. She glance at the clock 9.30, and smiled. "Moshi moshi Sakura speaking."

"Hey Sakura, just making sure you were heading to bed." Syaoran's deep voice drifted through the phone.

"Yeah I was just finishing up. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled to herself and leaned on the wall next to the phone.

"Good, I'll let you go. I'll see you tomorrow." They hung up.

Sakura went to bed with a smile on her face, she could easily forget her troubles as she drifted off into a quiet slumber. Syaoran on the other hand had to finish his homework, he had a paper due already and he was working his ass off. By midnight he was finished and joined Sakura in the land of sleep.

The rest of the week was quiet for both of them. Sakura seemed to be able to push her worries away from her mind. They enjoyed school and the evenings, then finally their 'date night' came. They had agreed that every Friday they would get together and have some fun. Though Sakura didn't have to worry about it because it was Syaoran's turn to think about what to do this week.

TBC.

A/N : Sorry for any typos. I just haven't been feeling up to correcting the chapter, headaches seem to be a companion to back pain.

By the way what do you want to see them do? Give it a shot, after all there are plenty of date nights to come.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm sorry that it's taken more then a month to up date this story. I've been so swamped that I have barely had time to sleep. Though it's been long come here is the 10th chapter of the story. Again I'm sorry this semester my teachers are insane.

I wold like to thank EchizenRyoma, iCOOKAYx3, AngelEmCuti, lhaine07, and iceheartprincess-mhaya for reviewing. Thank you for your patients.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they are a creation of CLAMP.

Chapter 10

Friday came quickly for the pair. It was Syaoran's turn to choose the outing for the two of them. Sakura kept teasing him that he had an unfair advantage because he knew everything in the town and didn't have to do the research like her. He always teased her back, claiming that it was a good way for her to discover the town.

Though they bickered they still loved spending time together. Every time that Sakura would talk with Tomoyo, she was being pushed to tell Syaoran her feelings. Though her reason still stood that she didn't want to ruin the good thing that they had together with her silly whim.

Little did she know that at the same time Tomoyo was doing the same to Syaoran. Syaoran was getting ready in his apartment when the phone rang. He glanced at the clock, 5:30. He knew for certain it wasn't Sakura looking for him because he was late. He answered the phone briskly. "Li residence, Li Syaoran speaking."

"Hello Syaoran. You know who this is I'm sure." He recognized the Japanese accent quickly.

"Tomoyo, my dear, how are you?" Syaoran answered, he always spoke formally to Tomoyo, after all they were both part of the upper class.

"Very well, and yourself?" Tomoyo carried on the curtsey as well. Though between the two of them it had just become so normal that it was automatic. They tried to stop once and they both agreed it just sounded weird not to talk with each other formally.

"Doing well. I was just getting ready for Friday's date night." Syaoran buttoned his pants and grabbed his razor, he could multitask.

"Really, that's odd Sakura said she had a date night tonight as well, though she wouldn't say with who, and now I can understand why." Syaoran could feel Tomoyo smile through the phone, he expected her to start laughing in her evil way but it never came.

"Well, Kinomoto-san probably wanted to keep her personal life, well, personal." He offered. He was trying to think up a reason why Sakura hadn't told her best friend about their weekly evening out. It was simply a way to relax and not have to worry about homework or assignments that needed to be done.

"Well, I was just thinking it was odd that Sakura-chan wouldn't tell me. Unless you two have become an item and she wanted to hide it."

Syaoran was glad that he hadn't been shaving at the exact moment in time though his blade had been positioned to start. "No we are not a couple, nor do we plan on being a couple any time soon. Though don't ask anybody else in this town because we put on the couple act in public so that no one will pester us to date them." He was lying through his teeth and he was hoping that Tomoyo couldn't tell, she could read him like a book in person but normally he could lying to her on the phone without her noticing.  
"Why do I sense some type of lie in your voice. You know you can tell me anything Xiao Lang, and I won't tell anyone." He mentally cursed Tomoyo. She could be the most aggravating person in the world at times. There wasn't much any one could keep from her, he suspected that all the surprise birthday parties they've pulled for her weren't really all that surprising to her.

"You're senses deceive you my dear. Though normally they are right on the money, this time they have failed to even hit the board." He mentally thanked his mother for teaching him expressions that could come in handy in actual conversations.

"Now now, I'm sure she would say yes if you asked." Syaoran looked at the time and thought of a way of getting out of this conversation.

"Tomoyo, darling, I have to leave you. My arrangement with Sakura is in a mere 15 minutes and I am only half shaved. I will call you again soon."

"Alright Xiao Lang, I will await you're call."

Syaoran hung up with Tomoyo and sighed. He finished shaving and got dressed, he sometimes wondered if Tomoyo was psychic or if she was just natural very good at guessing. Either way, it freaked him out most of the time, there wasn't he could keep from her. Even via phone it was hard enough keeping her nose out of his business.

Though he thought he heard her say something about asking Sakura out. He whipped it from his mind and returned to his day. There wasn't anytime to try and figure out Tomoyo's strange way of being. He quickly dawned his shirt and practically ran out the door, thanks to the phone call he was running a little late.

Sakura hang up with Tomoyo and got ready for that evening. Syaoran had warned her ti keep it casual so she looked through he closet of clothes Tomoyo left her. There, under the title casual date, was the perfect outfit. It was a lovely pink wrap top that cinched at the waist and flowed away from her body, it was paired with a wide leg jean with decorative Sakura flowers on the bottom right hand corner of the right leg.

Sakura slipped into it and modelled it for herself. She agreed that it was casual and she could still move in it. She smiled and started fixing her hair. She had just finished when she heard a knock at the door. She glanced at the clocked and realized that it was just after 6.

She opened the door and motioned him in. "I'm running a little late, Tomoyo called and you know how that can be." He simply nodded not wanting to bring up the fact that he had talked with her as well that evening. "I just have to grab some shoes." She ran back into her room and took her running shoes. She was back out in the hallway with him within 2 minutes.

They made their way out. "We'll be walking there because it isn't all that far." Sakura nodded and they took their standard position when walking. She leaned into him, she wasn't really shy about it anymore. She guessed after doing it for three weeks one would be use to it.

She was tired of everything from during the week. Tomoyo was really trying hard to push her into asking Syaoran out as a couple, and she was still fighting as hard as she could. She was hoping that she would get the idea and just leave her alone. But like herself, when Tomoyo got an idea she stuck through with it until the very end.

They arrived to a eight pin bowling alley. (the bowling ally that has the small pins and the small ball.) Sakura's face lite up and turned to look at him. "I don't ever recall tell you I liked to bowl."

"You didn't, it was a guess." He smiled at her and they made their way to pay. Which obviously Syaoran insisted on doing because he had more money then her. Which caused her to glare.

They got to their alley and slipped on their shoes. They started to play a very tight game. They kept getting strikes or spares. Though once in a while they would miss a few pins. At the end both of them were in the 200s, they were in really good humour after they finished their game. They handed in their shoes and made their way out of the alley.

"So where to next? Or are we turning in at.." She looked at her watch. "At 7?" She looked back up at him and smiled.

"No we're not turning in that early." He smiled down softly at her. "Have you noticed anything different about this bowling alley?"

Sakura looked around the grounds and noticed something she had not earlier. "You mean other then the mini put course that is attached to it?" Syaoran nodded. "Yay! Lets go play." She dragged him to the game.

Now because it was next to the bowling alley, the mini put grounds weren't as big as they tend to be if you were are a full fledged mini put place but they made up with it by doing silly things. Sakura was so happy when the got to one and they had to roll a die. Sakura ended up playing the next game with a pirate patch on her eye and Syaoran had to do the chicken dance.

By the time they were finished their sides hurt from laughing so much at each other. Though each time Syaoran would think about Sakura getting sprayed by the mushroom that was in the middle of the course he would start laughing all over again. The shocked expression that was on her face when the water hit her was priceless. (You might not think that there is a place like the one I just described, but there is. Here it's called Rigolfeur.)

Sakura smiled and grabbed Syaoran's arm. "Thank you for everything tonight."

"What are you talking about we're not done yet." He smiled and dragged her off. The ended up at a little mom and pop style diner. They were still fairly close to the apartment and she was surprised that she had never noticed the little dinner, after all it was right on the route to school.

"Why haven't I noticed this place before, I mean we walk by it every day on our way to the university." They walked in and it was filled with a welcoming vibe. They were seated at a small table and given the menus. There were tons of choice.

"Well normally we're talking and you're half a sleep early in the morning or engrossed in our conversations therefor it is natural that you wouldn't have noticed it." he smiled and looked down the menu.

Sakura joined him and quickly settled on a bowl of noodles with sea food garnishing. She didn't really pay much attention to what Syaoran ordered because she was captivate by the shin that played on his face.

She suddenly realized that there was a hand waving in front of her face. "huh what?" she looked a little surprised. She hadn't realized that she had spaced out. She turned red and leaned back in her chair.

"I was just making sure you were still in there, you went quiet for a moment." Syaoran looked openly concerned about her.

"Oh I am so sorry about that. I was just thinking about tomorrow. I'm so nervous about meet you're sisters. I want them to like me, since we're such good friends. It's really raking my nerves." She blushed and hopped that Syaoran couldn't tell that she was lying, but she couldn't exactly tell him that she had been in traced by looking at him.

"Don't worry they'll love you. Though I'm worried they might love you to much." He smiled at her, and she naturally smiled back. They were having a moment. In these kinds of moments Sakura could almost forget that they were just friends and she could pretend for a few seconds that they were a couple. But unfortunately the waitress decided that it was the best time to serve their meals.

They fell into a comfortable conversation, they blocked out the entire world until it came time to pay. This time Sakura didn't fight Syaoran paying, she knew that it made him feel better. They walked back in silence and she leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes lightly.

"I guess someone's getting sleepy." He wrapped his arm around her waist, and basked in the physical contact. There were times, when he was with Sakura, that he let himself forget about the technicalities of the world and let Sakura's presence just sweep over him. He hoped his romantic relationship would be this way, though what he really hoped was that Sakura would be with him in that romantic relationship.

They arrived at the apartments and he let them into hers. Sakura smiled and turned to him. "Would you like some coffee or tea?" Sakura wanted to spend just a little more time with Syaoran, she knew she'd see him tomorrow morning but she didn't want him to leave just yet.

Syaoran thought that she was asking to be polite, because that is the way Sakura was always brought up. "Sure I'll have a cup of tea." he smiled softly at her as she disappeared into the kitchen and he slowly followed her. She started boiling the water and saw the blinking light of her answering machine. She played the messages, one was from her father telling her to call him when she got a chance, the next Tomoyo wanting to know about her outing, and finally Yelan to tell her she would be picked up with Syaoran the next morning.

Syaoran smiled at the last message. "Well at least my mother has everything planed out. I hope you don't have much homework because there is no way that you are leaving after lunch, I know my mother."

Sakura nodded and got out the tea and the cups. "Well I don't have to much and nothing is due on Monday."

Syaoran watched her prepare the tea, and he was completely comfortable being in her presence when she did very domestic things. Finally the tea was ready and she handed him a cup, and he simply smiled.

"Thank you for tonight Syaoran." She smiled and they sipped their tea in silence. When Syaoran left they both head to bed, after all Wei was coming to get the the following morning.

The following morning was normal for the two of them, Sakura picked a slightly fancier look then normal, she decided the 'date' look would be better. She silently thanked Tomoyo for the outfits. She got dressed and made her way to the living room. She decided to do some homework while waiting for the pick up. She tried her hardest not to loose track of time because she didn't want to keep them waiting.

Syaoran was getting ready and packing what he needed for the weekend. He remembered that he needed to bring his laundry with him or else Sakura would wash them. He didn't really want to have her clean his clothes. He finally packed his back pack with the homework that he needed to do this weekend. Though this week it wasn't too bad, but he knew that he would be using most of Sunday doing it.

He picked up the weekly report from the restaurant and started thinking about ways to make it even better. He was focused on that until a knock came from the door. Syaoran looked at the clock it was 10.30 sharp Wei came to pick up Syaoran and they both made their way to Sakura's apartment. Like normal, she lost track of time while doing her homework and made her way to the door excusing herself.

"There is no problem Sakura, really. That's how you are." They all smiled and made their way to the car.

TBC

A/N: I know that it's not that long and not terribly good. I'll try and get more time in my schedule to write but it's really hard. Thank you again for your patience.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm sorry!!!!!!, the transition from college to university (yes here, where i live, it makes a difference) has been hard. I've had no time for myself. I've been swamped with work since the beginning of the semester and I'm actually writing this chapter during my reading week. There is no such thing as spring break here. Though reading week sounds better then suicide prevention week.

I would like to thank James Birdsong, and others for reviewing. I didn't name all of you because I've seemed to have deleted the e-mail notifications by mistake. Thank you for your patients, and don't worry over my break I'll write several chapters and post them up part ways through my semester so you guys aren't left hanging completely. Like this time

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they are a creation of CLAMP.

Chapter 11

Sakura locked up her apartment door, and they made their way to the car. Wei insisted on opening the door for her. She slid in and Syaoran was soon to follow after whispering something into Wei's ear.

"You know it's impolite to whisper when you are with someone." Sakura piped in while looking out the window on her side. Syaoran blushed and just stared at her.

"You know you are nearly as creepy as Tomoyo at times." He leaned on the door handle, and watched the scenery start to move as Wei pulled away from the curb. "And we were whispering because it is a surprise for you, and if you knew about it well I believe you got the point."

Sakura looked at him confused. "I thought today was simply meeting you family, it has nothing to do with me." She suddenly looked terribly nervous.

"Oh my dear Sakura, it has everything to do with you." He smiled at her and placed a calming hand on her knee. "And don't you worry, my family will love you. If you managed to win me over, the rest of them will be a snap." He squeezed her knee gently and then let go. They fell into a comfortable silence.

The trip to the mansion was silent as Sakura tried to gather up all of her courage so that she didn't look nearly as nervous as she felt. She didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of the most influential family in all of China. She closed her eyes, and all she remembered was Syaoran whispering for her to go to sleep they still had about an hour in the car.

Sakura fell asleep 15 minutes into the trip and Syaoran encouraged her to sleep. He was sure that this day would be taxing on her. Though he loved his sisters they could truly drain anyone's energy, and after the night before he was sure Sakura needed the nap.

He watched the landscape and then he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked over and noticed Sakura had slumped onto his shoulder in her sleep. He wrapped an arm around her and smiled as she cuddled closer. He was determined to tell the beautiful girl in his arms how he felt he just wanted it to be special.

His cell phone rang and he groaned as he dug it out of his pocket quickly as to not wake Sakura. "Hello?" He cursed himself for not looking at his caller id.

"What you don't recognize the number Syaoran I'm disappointed." His mother's voice carried over the phone.

"I'm sorry mother I didn't look at my caller ID I was more interested on answering the phone quickly." He whispered, glancing down at Sakura to assure she didn't stir.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Well you see, Sakura is currently asleep and I wish not to wake her." Syaoran held in a sigh. His mother still treated him like a child at the most inopportune times.

"Oh I see, well I won't keep you long. I was simply calling to find out if there was anything that Sakura doesn't eat." his mother inquired

Syaoran tried to think back to all the times that they ate together to remember if there was anything she hadn't touched. He couldn't think of anything off the top of his head. "I don't believe so mother, just have the cook make anything I believe Sakura will eat it."

"Alright. Thank you Xiao Lang. I will leave you now. See you soon."

He said good bye and ended the call, while he was at it he also closed his cell phone off. He sighed out loud and returned to his position of holding Sakura. He basked in it because he knew soon he would need to wake her.

Sakura felt comfortable where she was and she snuggled deeper. She was surrounded by Syaoran's smell and was content, certain she was in a very pleasant dream. That was until she started hearing Syaoran whispering into her ear.

"Sakura time to wake up we're about to arrive." Syaoran's breath tickled her ear and she opened her eyes. She noticed that she was leaning against his chest. She pushed away and blushed.

"Sorry I must have fallen on you during my nap." He blush deepened as Syaoran chuckled.

Syaoran found her terribly attractive when she blushed. "Don't worry Sakura, it's expected when you fall asleep in a moving vehicle." He was smiling and saw Sakura relax.

"How much longer till we arrive?" She inquired while fixing her hair in the mirror.

"We're about to enter the grounds." She nodded and looked out of the window. She gasped when the car pulled through the gates and started to approach the mansion.

"You lived her as a child?" Her jaw was slack. The mansion must have been twice as big as Tomoyo's. "It's huge."

Syaoran started to laugh at her antics. "Yes I grew up here. When we arrive i must show you the gardens. They are so beautiful it's like our little piece of paradise. We still have plenty time before lunch." Syaoran's heart fluttered when he say Sakura's eye light up like it was Christmas. "Maybe if you stay a little after lunch we can have tea near the fountain."

Sakura launched herself at him and hugged him tight. "I would love that. Thank you Syaoran." She pecked his cheek and returned to her perch staring out the window.

It was Syaoran's turn to blush but he was glad she turned before she could see it. When they arrived at the front door Wei opened the door, and they both got out. "Wei could you tell Mother that I have gone with Sakura to the gardens, we will be at the house for lunch."

"Of course master Syaoran. Lunch will be ready in an hour or so. I will send a maid to get you once it is ready." Wei bowed slightly.

"Thank you Wei." Syaoran placed a hand on Sakura's lower back to guide her to the gardens. She was still in aw of the surroundings. "This was Sakura."

Sakura followed and smiled at the trees. "I can't believe how lucky you were to grow up in such a beautiful place." Couldn't seem to focus on anything there was just so much to see. She nearly ran over to the coi pond at the start of the garden. "This is amazing." She was beaming.

"It's seems more beautiful now then it ever did as a child." Syaoran said quietly to himself. Sakura brought so much life into the garden that the sudden beauty of everything suddenly flooded his senses. He couldn't take his eyes off of the amber beauty in front of him. Something about the way the jeans hugged her hips and the loose collar of her shirt accentuated her bust line, she looked like a goddess gracing the mortals with her presence.

Sakura surrounded with nature seemed so right in his mind. Similar to how it felt right to be in the kitchen cooking for her as she sat and watched. He could get use to this.

Sakura felt Syaoran's gaze on her and she blushed. "Syaoran I'm sure there are better things to look at then me in this garden." She stood and brushed of a little bit of dirt that stuck to her knees.

"I can't think of any right now, Sakura." He placed a finger on his chin and pretended to think. "Nope I still can't of anything better to look at then an emerald eye beauty frolicking in the most beautiful place on the Hong Kong island." He placed his hands on his hips and gave her a soft smile.

Sakura blushed and looked away. "Can we got deeper into the garden we still have time before we have to eat."

"Certainly hime." He extended his arms for her to take, though she hesitated she grasped his arms and they made their way down the path.

The eventually came to a circular break in the garden and it was paved with stones with a dragon inlay. Sakura smiled and studied the inlay. "What did you use this for as a child?" She inquired looking at the large area.

"This was where I practiced my martial arts with out being disturbed by my sisters. Wei and I would sword play together or even do tai chi." His eyes glazed over a little thinking back to the times that he and Wei would spend out here. "I just realized that you are the first person out side of the family that I've ever shown this place to. It has a lot of happy memories."

Sakura made her way over and placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him when he looked down. "thank you for sharing this place with me. It's beautiful and i can understand why you derived much pleasure from this place." Her hand slid down his arm as she stepped away to stand in the middle. She suddenly turned to him her face was alight with an idea. "Could you should me some basic moves?"

Syaoran laughed softly. "Sure how about some tai chi since it isn't as hard and quite relaxing." he tilted his head.

Sakura jumped up and down a little and clapped her hands. "Alright tell me what I have to do." she stood with her legs a little bit apart.

Syaoran laughed and talked her through the twenty four form tai chi. The most basic to help her learn balance.

Wei made his way to the garden and was surprised to find Syaoran and Sakura not there. He heard some laughing coming from deeper in the garden, this peeked his interest. As he made his way deeper he stopped on the edge of the paved circle.

He watched as Syaoran guided Sakura through tai chi and smiled softly. Remembering the time when he was in Syaoran's shoes, teaching the young master. He continued to watch, he noticed the subtle changes in Syaoran since the girl came into his life, he was gentler now. The caring motions that were being showed through the movements were obvious so him and he was happy.

Syaoran had finally found someone to share his life with, and he would help the young master any way he could. Wei glanced at his pocket watch and notices the time, though he would love to not ruin this moment they needed to get in for lunch.

"Young masters, Lunch will be served momentarily. If you would go clean up and join the rest of the family in the luncheon room soon it would be appreciated." Wei smiled at the pair.

Syaoran heard Wei's voice and stood while turning to look at him. "Thank you Wei. We will be in shortly, we'll go freshen up first." Syaoran smiled as Wei left.

Sakura stood and tried to catch her breath. She hadn't been aware that tai chi was so hard but her body apparently found it to be. She let out a sigh "Saved by the lunch call." She smiled and stretched.

"Come on Sakura we'll got freshen up." He led her deeper into the garden to a little stand a lot shed. When he opened it there was a little wash room. "My mother hated me coming back to the house smelling bad so she had this installed. You can go first."

Sakura nodded and walked in. Everything was like a normal bathroom. There was even soaps and deodorants for both men and women. She cleaned up quickly and was out with in 5 minutes. "You turn Syaoran.

Syaoran leaned on the bathroom wall and waited. He had truly enjoyed teaching Sakura some tai chi. Though it took a lot of patience, he now understood what Wei went through all those years ago. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Sakura emerging from the bathroom to inform him it was his turn.

"Thanks Sakura, I'll be right out." he slid into the building.

Sakura found a stone and sat there to wait. He mind was still reeling about what Syaoran had said earlier about her being the most beautiful thing in the garden. She blushed simply thinking about it. Was this the hint that she had been looking for about his feeling for her. She was still deep in thought when Syaoran placed his hands on her shoulders.

Sakura jumped and looked up at him "Don't do that to me Syaoran, you scared me." She placed her hand over her heart as if that would slow it down. They are in close proximity to each other and she felt like nothing could quell her heart.

"Sorry Sakura, I just couldn't get your attention." He smiled and dropped his hands from her shoulders. "Come on we have to get going." He made his way in front of her and reached out his hand.

She grasped it and he helped her stand. "I'm worried about your sisters not liking me. I know they are important to you and siblings are hard to win over." She thoughts back to Touya hating all of her male friends.

"Don't worry Sakura. My sisters will probably be all over you because your beautiful and they are attracted to anything that is shiny." He smiled as she blushed.

"That's the second time you say something similar to that in the pass hour." Sakura walked with their elbows intertwined.

"I only speak the truth Sakura. You don't have the same beauty as anyone I know. It's more subtle and I feel the needed to tell you what's on my mind. Don't hold it against me hime." Syaoran stopped at the doors to enter the house. "The Li clan awaits." he opened the door for her.

The sinking feeling was back in her stomach as she stepped into the Li's mansion, soon she would be face to face with what she has been fearing the most, Syaoran's sisters.

TBC

A/N: So that was the long awaited for chapter.... again I am SOOOO sorry about everything. I'll try and be better, but normally when I sit in front of my computer I'm writing lab reports.


	13. Chapter 12

Updated A/N : I was informed of a slight typo where a name showed up where it shouldn't have. Thank you.

A/N : Yeah finally the lunch scene. Took me long enough to get here.

Thanks to James Birdsong, AngelEmCuti, Jasmine, and EchizenRyoma for reviewing and thanks for sticking with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters CLAMP does.

Chapter 12

Sakura walked into the luncheon room with Syaoran right behind her. At the table sat four beautiful women flanking both sides of Yelan. There were three seats left open, one on either side of the table and one at the head. There was no way to not sit next to them.

"Ah the love birds finally made it." On of the sister's chimed in. To this comment Sakura turned red.

"Shut up Feimei." Syaoran snapped and pulled out a chair for Sakura. "Here you go."

"Thank you Syaoran" She sat in the offered chair and he sat in front of her. She left her hands on her lap to nervous to do anything.

"Now that everyone is here we can commence the meal." Yelan rang a little silver bell that was next to her and a series of maids came in with a plat for everyone. It was a bowl of basic miso soup with a salad next to it. "Eat up."

There was small chatter around the table in which Sakura didn't participate in since her Cantonese wasn't that good and was afraid to make a fool of herself. The closest sister leaned over to her. "I'm Li Xuehua. It's nice to meet you." Her Japanese was heavily accented unlike Syaoran's.

"Kinomoto Sakura. Sorry for not talking much my Cantonese isn't very good." Sakura managed to say in Cantonese. It took a little while, she was much better and writing compared to talking.

"No problem, I always want to practice my Japanese. I've always been jealous about the Japanese little brother speaks. He's so fluent. It's amazing, though I think that has to do with Daidouji-san." She smiled at her. "Though now that you two spend so much time together I think it helps as well."

Sakura blush and shook her head. "His Japanese was very good before I entered the picture. If I didn't know that he was from here I would have sworn he grew up in Japan." she took a bit of her salad.

"Though I'm sure a pretty girl doesn't hurt. He doesn't normally feel comfortable bring a girl home to the mansion. All of his girlfriends have been flings, yet here you are."

Sakura's blush deepened. "We're not dating. We're simply good friends. We only put up the display in public because we both don't like to be hit on." She didn't meet her eyes.

Syaoran noticed Sakura's discomfort and tilted his head and noticed that Xuehua must have said something. "Xuehua, don't bug Sakura." He sighed "We try and not make the guest uncomfortable remember."

"Yes, of course little brother. I'm so sorry i made you uncomfortable Sakura-chan" Xuehua turned back to her sister.

After sitting in silence for a little bit Sakura felt a leg propped up against hers. She looked up at Syaoran who was looking straight at her and smiling. She nodded a little and smiled back at him.

"Just kiss already." One of Syaoran's sister's elbowed him.

"Fudie you are just as bad as Feimei. Just because we have a girl over doesn't mean I want to go out with her all the time."

"Thant's the thing Syaoran, there is never a girl over. The only time there is you embark on a long term relationship with her." Chimed in the other woman on Sakura's side of the table.

" Really Huanglian, prove it." Syaoran leaned back on his chair.

"Well I can't because you've never brought a girl over. So Sakura-chan must be different." She leaned forwards.

Sakura stayed silent in her chair not wanting to get in the middle of anything. Though that didn't last long when Xuehua spoke to her. "Isn't right Sakura he invited you here."

Yelan choose this time to partake in the conversation. "Actually my lovely daughters, it was I who invited the lovely Sakura. I wished to discuss the planning of the Christmas party. She'll be the organizer." Yelan finished her plates. "Now finish eating i would like to get the sushi before I grow old."

The table fell silent as every one ate. Sakura was one of the first to finish and she sat in silent. She snuck quick glances at Syaoran who was focusing intently on his food. She felt like she failed the whole impress the sisters.

The sushi was brought out and placed between two people facing each other on a lazy susan. There was a little bit of everything on the Lazy susan but Sakura noticed that each one was a little different to cater to the each pairs taste.

Syaoran and Sakura shared theirs. Once in a while when she would go and grab a piece Syaoran would move the platform and would be at the receiving end of a glare. Though the glare would lead way to a soft laugh. Sakura wasn't innocent either since she would do the same to him.

The rest of the occupants at the table watched them silently. Xuehua whispered to Huanglian. "They may not yet be dating but they will be soon. I haven't seen Xiao Lang so happy and relaxed around us." They smiled at each other.

Yelan watched with pride as her only son played with Sakura. Xiao Lang was normally so up tight that it was lovely to see him relax and if this girl made him happy, so be it she would welcome her in with arms wide open. She was in her debt. Not only has his restaurant boomed since they known each other because he was taking some risks he wouldn't normally in the past, but also the staff was happy. She was proud of her son.

The duo seemed oblivious of what was occurring around them, though soon the sushi was gone and tea was being served but Yelan had a different idea. "Could you serve two cups of tea to my study, Sakura and I must discuss business." The maid nodded. "Sakura if you would follow me."

"Certainly Yelan-san." Her calling their mother by her name got all of the sister's attention. Very few people ever got that right let alone would do it in front of anyone.

Sakura followed Yelan out and the sisters looked at Syaoran. "You have got to keep that one Syaoran." Feimei stated and leaded back when their tea was served.

"She definitely a keeper". Xuehua added.

"She's so cute to. Someone is bound to ask her out if you don't" Fudie leaned on the table looking at him.

"I knew you girls would like her. I'm trying to get the right timing to tell her." Syaoran leaned back and looked at Huanglian. The oldest of his sisters and was surprised she didn't say anything.

"You have to be careful with her." Huanglian pushed her tea away and stood. "She's been hurt in the past and is reluctant to love again, remember that little brother." She left the room to do something.

The room fell silent. Syaoran finished his tea and went to his room to unpack.

Sakura and Yelan settled in the study, and a few moments later the tea was served. Yelan smiled at her and sipped her tea. "I wanted to ask you about the Christmas party, and if you had any ideas about it?"

Sakura sipped her tea and thought. "Well it really depends on what you had in mind. The formal displays are easy to put up and take down. Though the colours have to be decided on. Either red and gold or silver and green/blue. Those are the best. I know many people like white and silver but everything looks do washed out."

Yelan pondered the matter carefully. "Yes, I think it best to stay away from the white/silver combination. I had it one year and it just didn't look as i would have liked it to look."

They continued to discuss various matters until a gentile knock disturbed them.

Syaoran had finished his homework and was pursing around the house with out much to do. He returned to the garden and sat on a bench. The beauty he had seen earlier with Sakura was lost. The garden looked, once again, lifeless with out Sakura in it.

He suddenly had an idea, and he stood from his stop. He made his way into the house and called for Wei. With in an instant the man was by his side. "You called Syaoran-sama."

"Yes Wei. I was hoping if you had time to help me with a surprise for Sakura." Syaoran felt himself barely beg.

"I always have time for you. What is it you wish me to do?" Wei stood looking intently at the young master.

"Do we still have that little metal patio set?" Syaoran inquired while making his way to the kitchen.

"I believe we do. Would you like to set it up some where?"

"Yes near the fountain." He got out everything needed to make a strawberry short cake. "Also if you can assure none of the cooks come in here while I'm cooking. I know I offend them when i wish to practice."

"Certainly, I'll go do that now." Wei bowed and left the room.

"Thank you Wei." Syaoran yelled after him and started on his dessert. It took a little bit of work but with in 30 minutes the short cake was in the oven and he was prepping the strawberries.

Unfortunately that was when Feimei walked in. "What are you doing little brother?" She leaned on the counter beside him.

"Preparing a strawberry shortcake for Sakura, we'll be having tea by the fountain when she's done with mother. Though I might have to stop their talk after all we both know what mother is like when she is planning an even such as the Christmas party." Syaoran took great care in the preparations of the strawberries while his sister looked on.

"Well don't let me stop you. Would you like to borrow my maid to serve the tea? Sonya loves the fountain and she doesn't go out in the garden nearly enough." Feimei offered.

"Certainly. Once I'm done the cake send her in to take the tea and cake. There will be that metal patio set already set up she can simply put the tea on the cart next to it." Syaoran turned to his sister.

"No problem." Feimei kissed his cheek "It's good to see you so happy little brother. The look suits you." She smiled and made her way out.

Syaoran was left feeling so confused. His sisters approved of his choice in women but this was the first time they were all encouraging him to go for it, but slowly. Though he had to admit he had never felt this way about anyone before, and he didn't want to loose it.

The timer chimed and he turned the cake and reset the timer, there was still time to make some whipped cream. After another hour everything was ready for the tea. He looked at the clock and noticed it was right on time for 2 o'clock tea.

Sonya came in and prepared the tea. "Feimei told you want to do correct." She nodded "Great. I'll go get Sakura. Thank you Sonya."

"No problem Syaoran-sama."

Syaoran made his way to the study and listened to Sakura and his mother through the door for a little bit. He then knocked softly on the door.

"Come in Syaoran." Yelan put away some paper when Syaoran came in.

"Sorry to disturb you mother but it's two o'clock and I promised Sakura we would have tea by the fountain." He smiled and placed hands on Sakura shoulders.

"Oh yes of course." Yelan smiled at Sakura. "We'll continue this another time. Go and enjoy this beautiful weather."

"Thank you Yelan-san." Sakura stood. "We'll make another meeting." She smiled and made her way with Syaoran out of the study.

Syaoran and Sakura made their way out and entered the garden once more. Sakura broke away and looked at everything that was still in bloom. There wasn't anything that she didn't find beautiful and that she insisted on pointing out to Syaoran.

Though he lived in this garden the majority of his childhood he still found it interesting on how she could see so much beauty in everything that surrounded them. He loved watching her and finally understood what it was like to be granted the possibility of experiencing such beauty from a person's personality.

They finally got deep into the garden and Sakura noticed the fountain. It was a simple dragon with water coming out of it's mouth. "It's beautiful."

"You say that about everything Sakura. He smiled and took out a chair in which she sat and he took the one in front of her.

"Well it's true." She turned to look at him to notice he had already started to pour a cup of tea for each of them. She noticed a cake cover next to the table. "What's that?" She asked politely.

"Oh that is just something i made to be enjoyed with the tea." He removed the cover to reveal the strawberry short cake. "I hope it's ok, it's the first time i make this."

Sakura smiled at him. "It looks delicious. So hurry and cut a piece so i can try." She clapped her hands.

"alright." He said through a laugh and served up some cake. They were in silence for a few moments before he broke the silence. "It's better then what i feared it might me." He smiled at her.

"I knew it would taste good. You can never make anything bad." She continued eat while looking at the surroundings. "You were so lucky to grow up here. I would have enjoyed the garden every day."

He laughed "That's what you say now. Then when your in it all the time you loose the beauty." They enjoyed each other for the rest of the after noon, just eating cake and drinking tea. Syaoran had wanted to admit his feelings for her but Huanlian's words still lingered in his head. He couldn't bring himself to tell her. When he was ready he assured himself.

"So would you like to stay for supper or should I ask Wei to drive you home?" Syaoran offered.

"I would love to stay but I need to get some homework done. Could Wei drive me home? I still have cleaning tomorrow." Sakura looked unsure. She didn't want to leave this paradise but she also knew that she needed to get work done.

"Certainly. Let's make our way back to the house and I'll tell Wei." He smiled and they walked in close proximity to the house.

Within 5 minutes Wei was ready to leave and Syaoran saw Sakura to the car. "I'll see you tomorrow. Now remember to eat tonight, i know you have a lot of homework to do but it's still important to eat."  
"Yes, Syaoran. Enjoy the rest of your weekend with your family." She kissed his cheek and made her way to the car. "See you tomorrow." She slid in and Syaoran closed the door for her. He stood there and watched the car pull away, still stunned by the kiss.

TBC


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: What could happen next i wonder.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Card Captor Sakura, they are the property of CLAMP.

Chapter 13

When Sakura arrived home she thanked Wei for the lift and proceeded to make her way up to the apartment. Her thoughts drifted to Syaoran and everything that had occurred that day. She was so absorbed in thought that she didn't realize she had finished climbing the stairs and had arrived in her corridor.

She looked a head and noticed a person sitting on the floor near her door. The closer she got the more details she noticed about the person, which was a man. When she was only a few feet away she realized that it was Eriol.

They hadn't talk for the last week and she was trying to remember if she had forgotten something. She tried desperately to think of a logical reason that he could be sitting in front of her door.

"Eriol?" She called as she got closer to him, he looked as if he hadn't slept in days and as if he had been crying.

Eriol's head spun and his eyes locked with her's. No emotion passed over his face. He simply looked defeated, like he gave up on something.

"Would you like to come in?" Sakura was unsure about what she could do really. He was worrying her. She had never seen him be this down before.

Eriol opened his mouth to say something and then closed it once again and settled simply for a nod. Sakura let them both into her apartment, and made her way to the kitchen to fix a little something to eat, she assumed that Eriol was probably hungry.

Eriol watched Sakura move around the kitchen as he stood in the door way. He was unsure why he had even showed up at her house in the first place. Now as he watched her, he remembered his delma. He had fallen in love with her all those years ago and he was still in love with her. Though he was certain that she now had feelings for Syaoran, and though Tomoyo had warned him to stay away from her he just couldn't. Sakura had turned into an addiction of his, he couldn't sleep or eat properly since they meet up again. He thought that he was over these petty little feelings but apparently he hadn't and it's been tormenting him lately.

Sakura felt his eyes on her and she didn't feel comfortable with him being in her apartment. When Syaoran watched her cook she felt safe and it felt almost normal. Now with Eriol doing the same action she felt like she was being apprised or he was trying to figure out how he would tell her something that was weighing on his mind.

"So what can I help you with?" Sakura finished chopping up the vegetables and through them in the bowl with the lettuce.

"What makes you think I'm here for help?" Eriol countered with a question like he always did when he wanted to hide. He couldn't very well tell Sakura he loved her, maybe if he lied about liking a girl then get Sakura's help. Maybe she would fall for him again in the process, but he couldn't steal Syaoran's joy... or could he. After all everything was fair in love and war... or was it. He was so confused and so lost in what to do or say.

"Well you look like you haven't been eating or sleeping properly over the last few weeks." Sakura turned to him and looking straight into his eyes. "You can tell me anything. We're friends after all." She smiled at him the smile that could make any man's heart melt.

Eriol looked over her shoulder and decided what to tell her, that would not be a complete lie. "I think I've fallen in love with Tomoyo." He hadn't meant to say Tomoyo, but maybe it would work better. "But she's in Japan and I'm here, and I hear she has a boyfriend..." He trailed off, loosing his train of thought.

Sakura laughed hard. "That boy toy she has, she would dump him in a second." She smiled at him. "She's coming down in a few weeks for Halloween she wants to have a party here. So we'll think of a plan to get you two together." She winked at him and handed him a bowl. "Now eat and we'll move to the lounge."

Eriol took his bowl and made his way to the living room, and took his place on the couch. Sakura perched on the arm chair and they talked for hours. By the time night fell they had a beginning of a plan formed.

"OK so you'll pick her up from the airport, and bring her here while Syaoran and I get the dinner ready and you'll stay for the dinner. You'll help with the set up and running Tomoyo around." She smiled. "We'll get her to fall for you."

Eriol plastered on a smile "I hope so Sakura,I really do." He stood "I best get going it is getting late."

Sakura stood and showed him to the door. She hugged him tightly. "If you need anything else just call. We'll beat Tomoyo off of her boy toy." She let go and Eriol nodded. They waved goodbye and she closed the door.

While cleaning Sakura looked to the ceiling and stood still "What have I gotten myself into." She slowly continued her work until she arrived at the kitchen. She picked up the plates to clean and sighed, she would just simply forget it for the moment.

The following day was pretty standard, do the cleaning and do homework. She managed to forget what she got herself into until she heard a knock on the door.

She looked through the peep hole to see Syaoran, and she opened the door. "Hey, so you're back." she smiled and stepped to the side to let him in. She glanced next to her step and frowned remembering everything that happened between her ans Eriol the day before. As she closed the door and turned towards Syaoran she tried to force a smile but failed.

"What's wrong? You don't seem happy to see me." Syaoran scanned Sakura head to toe. He couldn't see anything physically wrong with her, so something must be weighing on her mind.

"Oh it's nothing really, I'm over reacting over nothing. I'm a girl after all we tend to do that." Sakura made her way to the kitchen, Syaoran always arrived at dinner time. She took out a frying pan and placed it on the stove.

Syaoran placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders to stop her movement. "Sakura, growing up with 4 sisters allows me to know when a girl is over reacting or are bothered by something, and you are bothered. Don't give me any crap, I know. So just tell me what is bothering you and we can fix it."

Sakura turned to look at Syaoran and her eyes had began tearing. "I thought I was completely over Eriol. I mean, he left me alone for so many years. I came home yesterday, and he had been crying on my door step when I wasn't here, and when I arrived he looked so defeated. I managed to coast out of him what he wanted from me, and he told me that he wants my help to make Tomoyo fall for him. I should be happy, after all I have you as a friend and he lost his chance years ago..." She looked down at the floor and tears ran down her fact. "Then why do I feel like I did all those years ago when he told me that he didn't return my feelings."

Syaoran was at a complete lose of words, all he could think of was to hug her. So he slipped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. "It'll be OK Sakura." He whispered into her ear. "I've got you." Sakura's arms snaked around him and she fisted his shirt tightly. She let all the years of hurt and of pain out in the arms of the only person she felt she could trust.

Neither of them could tell how long they stood there for, but Syaoran just let Sakura cry. He didn't know what to do for her. He simply held her and let her exhausted herself. He generally did the same for his sisters over the years when they needed a shoulder to cry on. Maybe he should finally thank them for teaching his what little you need to do to make a difference.

Once she was finished she pulled herself away from Syaoran and smiled up at him "Thank you."

Syaoran kissed her forehead gently. "Any time. How about you go and pretty yourself up and we'll go out for supper, spare us from cooking."

Sakura nodded. "Sounds good just give me a few minutes." A few minutes turned into 20 and finally Sakura came out of the bedroom looking amazing. Syaoran felt his jaw slack, she was wearing a simple sundress, with small heels. "Sorry it took so long."

Syaoran tried to not let slip he was staring but decided to play it. "If my sister's looked as good as you after waiting 20 minutes no man would complain about waiting." He smiled and Sakura blushed.

"Syaoran that's not nice to say about your sisters. They are more beautiful than me." Sakura pushed his arm.

"Not to me, Sakura. To me they are people to torment. It's my privilege as the youngest sibling." He smiled and grabbed her hand. "Lets go."

Syaoran and Sakura walked hand in hand to a little soup stand and bought some ramen. They set up outside on a little table. There weren't many people there so they managed to get a table near the window.

"See no cooking needed and it's still good." Syaoran smiled and began to eat a little noisily.

Sakura laughed "Sure Syaoran." She took a mouth full and nearly chocked when she saw Syaoran acting like a child and slurping up his food. "Syaoran eat properly." She scowled slightly.

"What are you talking about this how I always eat." He acted all innocent.

"I know for a fact that is not true since we've eaten most of our meals together for the last 3 weeks." Sakura poked him and smiled softly.

Syaoran laughed and nodded "Fine fine, your just a party poo-per. I'll eat properly but it won't be as fun." He pouted slightly and stuck out his tongue.

"Too bad Mr. 5 year-old. Seriously I feel like I'm with a child some times." She shook her head and her laughter rang out across the restaurant.

The rest of their meal was filled with laughter and Sakura managed to forget her worries about everything to do with Eriol. Sakura just loved how Syaoran could remove all of her worried and just make her relax.

While walking back to their apartment complex Sakura noticed a bubble tea place. "Can we have some bubble tea, please." She tugged on Syaoran's sleeve slightly in the direction towards the Bubble tea shop.

Syaoran laughed and nodded "Sure, and might I add who is acting like a child now." They made their way to the shop and got in line, which moved quickly. " What would you like to have Sakura, one second let me guess." He pretended to think a little "Strawberry"

She nodded " Yes please" She was smiling like a little kid again.

How Syaoran loved to see her smile and laugh like she was now. There wasn't any better feeling in the world. He would have stared at her had it not been the fact he had to order the strawberry and mocha bubble teas.

When they got the teas they started to walk home again " You know drinking coffee flavoured bubble tea is cheating. Why do you just get a cold coffee?" Sakura asked.

"But i would miss out on the tapioca bubbles and i adore tapioca bubbles." He held his bubble tea to his chest. "You aren't thinking of taking my bubbles are you?" Syaoran was really laying on his kid act. He wanted to make her forget about that bastard Hiirazigawa And made sure she smiled all the rest of the evening.

Sakura laughed. "I don't like tapioca bubbles remember. You ordered my drink with out any." She lifted her cup to how the absents of bubbles. Syaoran could be so childish except she loved that about him.

They walked in silence for a while, sipping on their bubble teas. Sakura was the first to break the silence. "Will you help me get Eriol and Tomoyo together, please. I don't think I can do it by myself." Her grip on his arm tightened a little. "After all I'm bias for them not to get together, but if Tomoyo can be happy with Eriol I should at least give them a chance right." Her voice was softer then normal, and not as cheery.

Syaoran tapped her forehead with his bubble tea. "Of course I will Sakura, you though I would make you go through this entire ordeal by yourself with out any moral support, what type of man do you think I am?" Sakura looking up at Syaoran with a surprised look and then smiled Silently thanking him for the support.

Sakura's head found its way back onto Syaoran's shoulder, she felt better. She was so happy to have a friend as good as Syaoran, since he helped her in all different ways.

Syaoran's heart broke a little during this evening, knowing now that Sakura had feelings for Hiirazigawa. He didn't know how he had become so attached to her but it felt right being with her. He acted like his self around her without needing to feel like he had to put up a front. He groaned slightly when he remember he had work to do tonight.

"What's wrong Syaoran?" Sakura looked up at him slightly.

"I just remembered I have to balance the restaurants budget and profit tonight. I promised I'd get it to them for tomorrow, looks like I'm not sleeping tonight." he pushed some of his bangs aside with a few fingers. "This sucks."

Sakura laughed. "Do you want my help? I have plenty of experience balancing budgets, after all I've been preparing parties for the Daidouji's for years." She smiled.

"Would you please?" Syaoran pulled out his puppy eyes.

Sakura smacked his arm and laughed hard "I was the one to offer you don't needed to beg. I'll go to your apartment after I go and get some stuff from my apartment OK."

Instead of an answer Syaoran picked her up and twirled her. "I love you, you know that right" He put her down and beamed down at her.

Sakura couldn't help but realized how handsome he looked at that moment. The moment between them broken by some passer byes talking between themselves "Aren't they a cute couple. I wish my husband had done that when we were still dating."

Sakura and Syaoran both blushed and finished their walk to the apartment buildings. Both were embarrassed that they had made a little of a scene out on the street. But by the time they arrived they were laughing about it. "Can you believe they thought we were a couple Sakura."

Sakura's face was red from laughing. "Well you did ask at one point we stay close to each other so people think that way so neither of us get hounded by people." They arrived at their landing parted ways. "I'll be over in less then 30 minutes, I just have to find some stuff." Syaoran nodded and Sakura entered her apartment.

Syaoran closed his door and leaned on it, he and Sakura would be pulling an all nighter for sure. He sighed and made his way to his room to get changed into some more casual clothes before picking up the two thick folders on his desk and made his way to the living/dining room area.

Sakura was running around trying to find her calculator and her lap top. She changed out of her sundress into some fitted jeans an a very low cut pink top layered over a deeper pink tank top. She brushed her teeth and let herself into Syaoran's apartment.

She took a short cut to the dining room through the kitchen to find there were two piles of papers. One folder had BUDGET written across it and the other had PROFIT across it. Of course Sakura's was much larger then Syaoran's but then again she said she'd take budget but Syaoran would be lagging behind her.

"Hey Syaoran" He looked up

"You find everything that you were looking for?" Syaoran looked over her and thought one word, HOT. He also noticed she only had her laptop bag.

"Yup, I found my calculator." She pulled out and accountant calculator. "Are the papers already divided by dates?"

Syaoran shook his head and frowned. "I don't think so we'll do that part together."

For the next hour they went through the bills and set them by day and then ordered them, slipping them under a week schedule that corresponded to those bills. By the time they were done all of the bills were in order and everything was set to start.

"Yay now for the easy part." Sakura took out her laptop, her calculator and a mini scanner. She set everything up and started on the first set of bills.

"What's the scanner for?" Syaoran asked a bit confused.

"It's to scan your bills into a program I have for budget, it will organize them on my computer to make it easier to check everything. It's been a few years since I bought this. It comes in handy when I'm doing parties for the Daidouji's. Maybe you should get one for your restaurant so it's easier to do the reports at the end of each month." She suggested softly as she while she started feeding the papers through for the first day.

"I think I will. I didn't even know that thing existed. I normally just photocopy everything to safe guard it." Syaoran started tallying the gross sale for each week and the month.

"It's useful." With in a couple hours Sakura was completely finished scanning all the bills in and was double checking the computer's calculations. Making sure on her ribbon she didn't make any mistakes.

Syaoran was surprised how much quicker it was when he was doing it with Sakura. He smiled and was working on the profit margin during the first week of the month. With in 5 hours from starting everything was complete, all the bill had been backed up, the report was done and Sakura had made a graph showing the trends in his profit over the months and years. She offered since he had all the data.

Syaoran smiled. "Thank you Sakura you made that so much easier, I'm definitely buying that program for my restaurant. It'll shave 2 hours off the time."

Sakura nodded. "I'm surprised you never heard of this program before since you are in business." Sakura poked him and laughed softly/

"Hey I'm a freshman with only 3 weeks under my belt be fair." He smiled at her. "So can you hang on to that file until I get the program?" He asked as he made his way to the printer and picked up the printed file.

"Of course. I'll back it up on my external hard drive to, with all the party budgets over the years." Sakura smiled and started to pack up. "Well I have class early tomorrow i should be getting to bed." She smiled and made her way to the door with Syaoran following her.

"Alright Sakura, and thank you again so much you're a saint."He kissed her cheek "sleep tight."

"You to" Sakura made her way to her apartment leaving Syaoran feeling lighter.

TBC

A/N: GOMEN! I want to kill university it's my first summer off since it started... see I'm still writing I'll finish it eventually... Soon... well maybe not soon because of how I write...3 weeks in 13 chapters...Oh well please enjoy.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: in response to HappyHam, earlier in the story it gets explained they act like a couple in public to escape unwanted attention, also I have the habit of kissing my friends cheeks whether they be girls or boys, I blame the french in me. Also sorry it's a little short.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the card captor Sakura Characters, they belong to CLAMP. I've written this solely for entertainment reasons and have not made any money off of it.

Chapter 14

Since Sakura agreed to help Eriol with his little problem with Tomoyo, everything was quiet. Quickly the 3rd week of October came and Sakura was prepping the bedroom for Tomoyo to stay in for the week. She had called Eriol earlier for him to come to her apartment to give him Tomoyo's itineraries.

It was fairly soon she heard a knock on her door and she went to answer it. When she opened it she saw Eriol standing there. Though they had been planing everything for weeks the next week was the most important time in this entire plan.

Eriol stood out side her door rocking back and forth on his feet waiting for Sakura to open the door. He had come over several weeks and her was happy that they were spending so much time together.

The door opened to reveal Sakura in her cleaning clothes. "Oh Eriol come in. I keep forgetting you live so close." Eriol stepped in and Sakura closed the door behind him. "I hope you don't mind if we talk while I clean. I need to finish everything before Tomoyo gets here tomorrow afternoon."

"Not a problem at all." he smiled at her softly. "Do you need any help?" He offered feeling bad that she was going to be doing all the cleaning while he stood and watched.

"Nope I can handle it. Just make sure you're memory is recording because I'm going to be telling you all of Tomoyo plans for tomorrow." She smiled

Eriol took out a little pad of paper out of his back pocket and detached the small pen that was with it. "Alright fire away."

Sakura started to rattle off all the information he needed to know for tomorrow. Eriol was a little impressed that she remembered Tomoyo's flight number, time she was landing and which exit it was at by heart. "Oh yeah I also made you a sign." She passed it to him as she walked around the living room dusting. "You'll also be her personal chauffeur for the week. So you'll have plenty of time to get her alone."

Eriol stopped and looked at Sakura admiring her for a while before asking her the question that was bugging him. "I'm feeling a little insecure about this entire thing. I mean if I tried all these tactics on you would you date me?" Eriol tried to make the question seem as innocent as possible.

Sakura laughed and turned to him. "Well me personally, no. But that's only because you lost your chance years ago." She tapped her nose and stuck her tongue out. "Though any girl off the street will totally fall for you in a heart beat even without all this tricks." She turned back to dusting with her back to him. Frowning to herself about lying to Eriol, she would date him in a second but she didn't want to cloud her judgement with putting that out in the open.

"So what you're saying is I'm screwed. Tomoyo is very much like you, therefore if it doesn't work on you it'll never work on Tomoyo." Eriol sighed and passed his hand through his hair. He was so lost on his chances.

"That's not what I said. I said you lost your chance, meaning that I already liked you and you refused, girls don't easily forget refusal. So saying if we started out with a clean slate and no past refusal, then yeah I'd date you." Sakura scratched her head. "Does that make sense?"

Eriol nodded slowly, "So I have a chance this will work?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Sakura turned around now down the television stand. "Any other questions?"

Eriol shook his head "No I should be good, so I'll see you tomorrow evening with Tomoyo in tow!" He smiled and got up "I'll leave you to your cleaning now, I don't want to be anymore of a bother then I already am." He started walking towards the door then double backed to Sakura and kissed her cheek softly. "Thank you Sakura." He smiled and walked out of the apartment leaving a completely stunned Sakura in his wake.

Sakura was in to deep and she knew it. She felt tears threatening to fall and all she could think of was to call Syaoran and invite him to help her clean her apartment.

Syaoran was finishing up some homework when his phone started to ring. "Hello?" He answered.

The line was silent for a bit and then Sakura finally found her voice "Hey Syaoran, it's Sakura I was wondering if you wanted to help me finish getting my apartment ready for Tomoyo's visit tomorrow."

Syaoran could sense that something was wrong with Sakura, there was something about the tone in her voice that just sounded just a little bit off. "Sure Sakura I'll be over in just a few minutes."

She thanked him softly and hung up. Syaoran looked at his phone completely confused on what could have Sakura acting the way she was acting. He left his homework as it was on his coffee table and made his way straight to her apartment.

Syaoran knocked and when there was no response he pushed open the door and let himself in. "Sakura?" he called for her. When he received no answer he closed the door behind him and made his way to the living room to find her sitting on the couch, with her phone still clutched in her hand. "Sakura are you ok." Syaoran knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Sakura shook her head. "Eriol came and we were talking and everything was fine until her thanked me and kissed my cheek. It tore my heart out."

Syaoran could tell that Sakura was on the verge of tears. He pulled her towards him and allowed her to use him to cry on if she so chose. Over the last 3 weeks he's seen Sakura go through this cycle over and over. It was always right after Eriol would leave he would get a phone call asking him to come over and that would be followed by a tear fest. The more and more as the days passed by the more he hated Eriol. There was nothing worst then when someone played with someones heart.

Sakura sniffled softly trying not to cry. "I'm sorry Syaoran I feel like I've been using you over the last few weeks. I don't know how many t-shirts I must have soaked through, and you never complain though by now I'm sure that most of the male population would have been bitching." She pulled back a little and looked at the wet spot that she had made on his shoulder. Rubbing it a little like it would make it go away.

Syaoran place a finger under Sakura's chin and lift it to meet his eye level. "Never apologize to me when I made the decision to help you and be here for you out of my own accord. It's not like you ever had to twist my arm for me to help you. You're my friend and friends help friends got that." He smiled down at her. She smiled softly and returned her gaze back to the wet spot on his shirt. Syaoran kissed her forehead and stood. "So shall we finish the cleaning."

Sakura nodded and stood, this time she gave him a real smile "Thank you Syaoran for being a really good friend to me."

Syaoran smiled and helped Sakura up. "Lets focus getting this place ready for Tomoyo's visit shall we." He smiled and picked up the cleaning supplies

There was silence that fell over them as they worked. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, just a mutual agreement to stay quiet and enjoy each other's company. She knew with Tomoyo here she wouldn't get a moments of rest.

It didn't take much time to finish the small apartment and they were quickly in a position they were well aquainted with, cooking in the kitchen. They were making a quick soup with noodles, neither of them really wanted to focus on cooking anything hard.

"So Daidouji-san is arriving tomorrow and Eriol is picking her up, correct." Syaoran tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah, she's planing a halloween party for next friday on halloween. We'll miss our outing night." Sakura finished stirring the soup and started plating it.

"We could sneek away from the party unnoticed and have our own fun. After all there won't be anyone we know, except for Daidouji-san and Hiiragaziwa-kun." Syaoran suggested as he took the fried noodles off the burner. "Since we are trying to get them together so we're going to force them together whether they lke it or not."

Sakura smiled and brought the plates over. "Sure sound good. It'll just be a shorter outing then we normally have." They sat down at the table and ate quietly.

The night ended quickly and soon Eriol was at the airport waiting for Tomoyo to arrive. He was hold a piece of cardboard with her name on it. He was a little nervous about seeing Tomoyo again after all these years. He was absolutely sure that the raven hair marvel would be as beautiful as when he left.

Eriol waited about an hour for Tomoyo and nearly jumped when she spoke to him with out him noticing. "I didn't expect to see you here Eriol." Tomoyo glared at him and was looking him up and down. "I hope this isn't a scheme to get Sakura to fall in love with you. I have spent years trying to get Sakura and Syaoran to meet and fall in love with each other, they are perfect. You better not be trying to ruin it." She started to walk towards the entrance.

Eriol snapped out of his trance and caught up with her. "No Tomoyo-chan. It's a scheme to make you fall in love with me." he kissed her cheek and took her walking towards his car.

Tomoyo was a little shocked, she would have to Sakura about all this at the apartment. The ride to the apartment was quiet not that either of them really expected to talk. When they arrived Eriol followed Tomoyo to the apartment with her luggage.

Tomoyo stopped in her tracks as she entered the kitchen with Eriol following close behind her. It was obvious to her that the pair hadn't realized that they had arrived. They seemed to have fallen into a practised routine. Syaoran was sauteing something and Sakura was steaming vegitables and preping the rice bowl.

Tomoyo smiled at the scene and stayed quiet she was so happy that Sakura and Syaoran were getting along so well.

Eriol watched Sakura for awhile. He had to admit that she looked really happy with Syaoran. His gaze shifted to the goddess in front of him. She had grown into her looks since the last time he saw her. She was truly beautiful and he could understand why the fashion world was one their toes when she held a show. Though he could also envision her trying to rope Sakura into being one of her main models after university if she wasn't already trying now.

After about a minute of watching the pair Eriol decided to clear his throat to get their attention. Sakura jumped and ran towards Tomoyo "I didn't even hear you come in."

cooking and taking care of all of the aspects while Tomoyo and Sakura talked. Eriol remained in the kitchen to let the girls talk.

Syaoran was the first to break the silence "You aren't going to try and break Sakura heart again are you?" he was plating the stir fry so e didn't look up

"I would never dream of getting in between with your budding romantic relationship." Eriol smirked as Syaoran turned red.

"I don't know what your talking about" Syaoran busier himself with setting the table, but then he heard Eriol laugh.

"everyone else can see you both are in love with each other. Ask her out formally on a real date and you'll see." Eriol leaned on the counter.

"Why are you helping me. I know you like her." Syaoran eyed Eriol suspiciously

Eriol sighed. "that woman means the world to me. I didn't do right bu her all those years ago but i see the way she looks around you. How she looks at you and how you look at her. Tomoyo is right you two belong together so I'll back off, for now." Eriol grabbed the rice bowl and called the girls to eat.

Syaoran stood stunned for a minuter and he went into the dining room with the last of the food.

Sakura notices that Syaoran was in deep thought through out dinner she started to get worried about him. When they returned to the living room, Syaoran went to do the dishes and Sakura fallowed.

"Syaoran-kun, are you ok?" Sakura placed a hand on his arm gently.

Syaoran looked at her and nodded. "sorry to worry you. I was just thinking about something." He tried hard to focus on the ask at hand.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sakura took up a dish towel to dry the dishes.

"It's nothing important don't worry about it" Syaoran bumped her shoulder with his.

"I don't believe you."Sakura looked at him. "I know it was something Eriol said because you didn't start acting like this until Eriol and you were left in the kitchen bu yourselves." Sakura stopped drying

Syaoran sighed and placed both of his hands on the edge of the sink and let his head hand. "Look don't worry about it, he was just trying to annoy me and he succeeded." He turned to look at Sakura. His hair fell into his eyes and it made Sakura's breath catch in her throat.

"I still don't believe you but I'll let it slide for now." Sakura started drying again "But believe me this Friday I'll find out."

Syaoran laughed and continued cleaning. "Well it's a date then. You can try all you want to get me to tell you but i won't"

They fell back into their comfortable routine while Eriol's words still resounded in his hear. "Ask her out formally on a real date." "I see how she looks at you."

After a movie Syaoran excused himself to do homework. Sakura walked him to the door. "Stop thinking about what ever Eriol said I'm sure it's nothing important."

Syaoran laughed "on the contrary, he's placed a though in my bear i may act on because it means everything to me. We'll see. " Syaoran kissed Sakura's cheek"good night. I'll see you tomorrow." he smiled "even if Daidouji-san is here I'm staying in my routine. You're coming over to my place for diner tomorrow."

Sakura smiled and nodded "see you tomorrow evening." She smiled and they parted ways. It was going to be an interesting week.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but at least this is actually works with the theme of this time of the year in the real world, and there is finally something that everyone wanted.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of card captors Sakura, they belong to CLAMPS

Chapter 15

Sakura's week was a little hectic to say the least. Tomoyo had dragged her everywhere when she wasn't at school. She suspected it was so she didn't have to be alone with Eriol, who was always free since most of his classes were online except for the one he had with Syaoran.

Each night they would talk for hours and stay up to later after eating with Syaoran. She had to deal with a few calls from Yelan to request certain things for the Christmas party. Only are of the requests was a headache to deal with.

"Yelan if you change the colour scheme now i have to change all of the orders i already made and people don't like that" Sakura rubbed her face and looked over everything that plates had been ordered and paid for. She had ordered the table clothes and napkins, as well as the giant tree and ornaments. She really didn't want to start calling everywhere and change the colours on them.

"But i was thinking of green instead of red. The gold could stay." Yelan sounded on the fence. Maybe Sakura could save the red.

"The green would clash with the gold. If you want i could add a little green on the table." Sakura thought quickly and leafed through her file. 'good' she thought she hadn't yet ordered the centre pieces yet, or the ice sculpture . "i could use holly for the centre pieces and something around the ice sculpture. I could use it to accent the little silver there is in the plan."

There was silent as Yelan mulled it over. Working for her was a challenge her mind at least. Sonomi-san allowed her to do as she wished because it always waked out in the end,.

"Yes, i think i would like that thank you, Sakura-chan" They said their goodbyes and hung up

She sighed and looked at Syaoran who only smirked. "Your mother is insane."

Syaoran laughed "Yeah I know."

Other then that one scare everything was really relaxed in the way of party planning. Tomoyo, on the other hand, was running around for the Halloween part that Sakura and Syaoran were planning on sneaking out of for a few hours without Tomoyo knowing.

Tomoyo had brought a costume for Sakura to wear for the party, and made a matching costume for Syaoran. Sakura was a fairy princess and Syaoran was her prince. Sometime Tomoyo was a little to romantic even for Sakura who was accused many times over the years that she had her head in the clouds a little to much for her own good.

Friday came by really quickly and before she knew it the party was in full sing. Sakura had arrived late so she was finishing her make up when she hears a knock at her door. "Come in" she called not taking her eyes off of the mirror.

Syaoran walked in the door. Her breath caught in her throat. It was the first time she had seen Syaoran in his costume, and he was stunning. The red against his sun kissed skin looked delectable. She could only mentally thank Tomoyo for the image she had given her. She was sure she could watch him all night an never tire.

Syaoran arrived at the apartment and looked over the group of people that had already arrived and noticed that Sakura had yet to emerge from her room. He made his way to her room and knocked on her door. "Come in" Drifted through the door.

When Syaoran walked into Sakura's room and say her sitting in front of her boudoir he could feel his heart start to hammer in his chest. She always looked great in anything she wore but the skirt was very short in the front and her long legs were quite noticeable.

"My my you truly look like a beautiful fairy princess and i feel honoured to be your prince." Syaoran walked to where she was sitting, and bowed before her to offer his arm while still bowed.

Sakura laughed and grasped his arm. When he felt her hand on his arm he stood.

"I'm glade I've honoured you my prince. I hope you'll take care of me this evening." she grasp on his arm squeezed lightly.

"It would be my pleasure to." they wandered into the living room/ dinning room area where there was a lot of people jammed into the small area. Sakura and Syaoran found Tomoyo and Eriol quickly and joined them.

They chatted a bit before Eriol and Tomoyo got pulled away by people neither in the couple knew.

"Want to leave now?" Syaoran spoke into Sakura's ear over the music. "I know we just got down but since they are preoccupied it seems like the right time to leave."

Sakura didn't really feel like talking with anyone at the party and she could see Tomoyo might be busy for a while so she nodded to Syaoran and they made their way to the door. They slipped out and laughed as they walked down the street.

"you know Tomoyo will kill us if she finds out we left." Sakura mentioned to Syaoran as she held onto his arm.

"Yeah but it'll be worth it." Syaoran smiled down at her. "Lets go to the park. I have a surprise for you there.

Sakura smiled and followed him. "You're always spoiling me." She smiled at him. "And do you notice that we make quite a weird pair in the way we're dressed." She laughed and tighten her grip.

"Remember Sakura it's the Friday before Halloween so there are a lot of costume parties going on tonight." He continued leading her to the park.

On the way Sakura tried to think up of every possible surprise that Syaoran could possibly have for her there. Though when they arrived at the sight Sakura's heart stopped. Standing before her was something so much better then anything she could have dream up. Next to the fountain there was a little bistro table with a serving cart beside it and two chairs. It looked like it was taken right out of a romantic movie that so many girls watch.

"come on. Let's sit and eat." Syaoran smiled at the shocked looked that was painted on Sakura's beautiful face. He led her to the table and started serving the food and poured each of them a little wine.

"How did you pull this off?" Sakura was still floored by everything that surrounded her.

"Wei helped a low. He is very fond of you and when I said I wanted a romantic dinner for two and he told me he would take care of it all." He sat across from her waiting to see if she would pick up the one word he wanted her to understand desperately.

"You, said romantic dinner. So..." Sakura paused trying to think of the right words to say what she wanted to say. "Is this a real date Syaoran?" Sakura leaned her elbows on the table while interlocking her fingers. She rested her chin on her fingers while looking intently at Syaoran.

"As real as you want this to be, it can be a full blown real date. Though, I did kind of drag you into it." He smiled and tapped her nose.

"I want this to be a full blown real date. So, you better have made sure that this food is good." Sakura laughed and took a bite "OK it's really good."

Syaoran laughed as he watched Sakura melt for the food "I got you for life now" He rest he head on his fist smiling widely.

"If you promise to always have food this good I'll marry you. Wait." Sakura pretended to think. "Actually i think Wei probably cooked this so maybe I'll marry him instead." she took another bite and savoured it in her mouth.

Syaoran smiled "Damn lost you to the cook." The rest of their alone time was spent enjoying themselves and talking about everything. They enjoyed the meal, the wine and most importantly each other's company. Syaoran reached into the cooler and pulled out two pieces of strawberry cheese cake.

Sakura laughed. "Seems that Wei remembered my favourite cake."

"Actually I requested it with strawberry sauce." Syaoran pulled out a little squeeze bottle with a red syrup in it. He drizzled it liberally over the two pieces. From his early days working at the restaurant he drizzle were placed in a specific pattern. He passed Sakura a piece with a fork.

Sakura took a bite and smiled " this is really good" She took another bite with a big smile.

"I'm glad you like it. It's a recipe I've been working on to introduce into the restaurant." Syaoran smiled at the slight shock on Sakura's face. He smiled inwardly that he rendered her her speechless twice in such a short time.

"So you did more then request it." Sakura eyed him suspiciously.

Syaoran laughed "I only said I requested the strawberry sauce. I made the cake but Wei made the strawberry sauce." Syaoran smiled softly. "I never specified the maker of the cake."

The laughed for a while longer until Wei came and reminded them they needed to return to the party. They walked hand in hand back to the apartment complex and separated when they got back into the party.

Eriol and Tomoyo were talking with a few friends he had invited. He wrapped his arm around her waist while getting a little jealous about the googly eyes that his friend was giving Tomoyo. His eyes strayed away from the conversation to see the couple, that he and Tomoyo were trying to get together, leave together. He leaned over to Tomoyo and spoke into her ear. "I think our favourite couple just left our party to be alone." He pulled back and winked at her.

Tomoyo looked away from the man she was talking to and smiled widely at Eriol. "To bad we have to stay." She pulled him out to the balcony. She leaned on the railing. "What do you think they'll be doing?"

"Probably a little date. I think that Syaoran will probably set up something." Eriol smile softly "But now I have you all to myself." He leaned closer and smiled.

"Sure now whose being forward." She pushed him lightly and laughed and sipped her drink. "What was with the arm earlier?"

"Oh i just didn't like the look my friend was giving you." He smirked and backed up and leaning on the railing.

"Start worrying about Sakura and less about googly eyes from a guy towards me." She smiled and finished her drink and looked at him. She walked to lean into him and whispered in his ear "After all I can escape any unwanted attention by simply grabbing you right." She turned around and went back into the party.

Eriol's breath caught when he felt her breath on his ear and tried to calm down. He watched her walk back into the party and turned away and look out over the city and tried to calm his heart. He needed to get back in but he waited a while before bravely walked into the party again.

"Where were you?" Tomoyo asked as soon as she sat down.

"you know dancing then i went outside for some quiet with Syaoran and lost track of time sorry." Sakura looked sheepishly.

Tomoyo had an evil glint in her eye. "Are you any closer to admitting your feelings yet."

Sakura pulled Tomoyo out of the party into the hall. Sakura blushed thinking about the last hour or so. "Tomoyo I'm not even sure i have feeling yet."

"You will soon." Tomoyo smiled and continued back into the party.

The rest of the evening was a little boring for the couple they didn't get to really talk about what they really wanted to talk about. They knew that they wouldn't really get to talk until that Sunday when Syaoran returned from his house.

Syaoran excused himself from the party since he needed to leave early the next day. Sakura stepped out with him. "So I'll see you one Sunday when you return." They hugged tightly for a few moments.

When they stepped back from each other, Syaoran took both her hands. "Join me this weekend I'm sure Tomoyo won't mind just say you have to talk to my mother about something." He kissed her hands gently.

"I couldn't do that to Tomoyo. The next time that i see her is the Christmas party. I'm use to seeing her everyday these months have been hard." Sakura glanced at their linked hands and then back at his eyes. "We'll talk on Monday when Eriol drives Tomoyo to the airport."

Syaoran nodded and kissed her cheek "Good night my princess"

"Good night my prince charming." she watched him make his way to his door. He turned towards her again and smiled before walking into his apartment. Sakura returned back into the party.

The next couple day flew bu for Sakura. She enjoyed Tomoyo's company and even managed to clean Syaoran's apartment while Tomoyo was sleeping because she was exhausted. They had pure girls days that they always had back in Japan together.

Monday came to quickly for the pair of friends. For the second time in a few months they had to say goodbyes.

"Tomoyo stop acting like you're never going to see me again. Syaoran promised to assure you're on the guest list for his party this year." Sakura held her friend tightly feeling sad about her leaving.

"It's not the same though. I miss being able to see you when ever I want." Tomoyo pouted as they pulled away. "You have to remember to call me every week." Eriol picked up her luggage to follow her to the door. "Send me e-mails done."

"Like i already do. I'll promise again though. Bye Tomoyo. Love you. Call me when you get home." They all stepped out of the apartment. "I'll see you in 2 months." They hugged one last time. Syaoran and Sakura watched Eriol and Tomoyo walk to the car.

"Alone again." Syaoran wrapped one arm around Sakura's shoulders and smiled down again.

"Yes alone again. Now about that talk." Sakura smiled up at Syaoran and pulled him back into the apartment, to be interrupted by a phone call.

Tomoyo and Eriol were in a very awkward silence. Eriol was the first to break it. "It's going to be odd not having you around. After all I was the private chauffeur for the week." He shot her a sidewards glance with a slightly smiled.

"It's been fun seeing you again I have to admit I also find it a little off that you were hitting on me more then Sakura." Tomoyo still eyed him suspiciously.

"I told you my dear Tomoyo when you first landed, my plan wasn't to seduce Sakura like you thought but to seduce you." He gave her a sly smile.

"I will only believe when you've accepted Syaoran's claim to Sakura's heart and I haven't seen that happen yet." Tomoyo looked out this window. "Though I will admit it was nice having you around again."

The silence was warm and inviting till they arrived at the airport. Eriol unloaded her luggage and closed his trunk. "It was lovely seeing you again Tomoyo." Hugged her tightly.

"You too." she hugged back. "I'll see you at Christmas time."

"I'll be waiting with bated breath." and she was gone and Eriol stood there trying to understand the tightening he was feeling in his chest.

TBC

a/n: I know it's a little short but it'll be the Christmas party next... promise.


End file.
